MAELSTROM
by Sonnet Lacewing
Summary: After the barrier fell, Tortall was inundated with a maelstrom of immortal mischief. Ozorne schemes, battles rage, and Daine & Numair struggle to deal with unvoiced feelings. Sequels Enemies. DaineNumair COMPLETE 2006 CIRCLE OF HEROES BEST ACTION WINNER
1. Chapter 1 Fever

**Disclaimer: The following story is based on the fine work of Ms. Tamora Pierce. Most characters, places and magical rules are the product of her imagination. I own nothing.**

**_A/N: This story is the sequel to Enemies. You can expect to see kisses from Perin, unicorn fever and many things that were mentioned in RotG but never elaborated on. My idea of unicorn fever likely differs from most everyone else's . Also, Perin and Daine will have a rough break-up. The rating has been set accordingly._**

_**MAELSTROM**_

_**Chapter 1 – Fever**_

Daine woke up shivering violently. A number of rabbits, which had been keeping her warm, protested in the mind-speak that had become familiar to Daine. She was camping outdoors in January, but with that many friends she should have been very comfortable. She also had the heat rock that Numair had given her before bed. She felt it and it still seemed warm.

There was no longer any point in denying what was wrong and she knew Numair was going to be upset with her for not speaking sooner. She had been dizzy and nauseous all morning. Duke Baird had drilled into their heads the early signs of unicorn fever because it was so important to get to a healer right away. But she had ignored them because her relationship with her best friend and teacher had been so off lately. She had grown used to the affectionate touches Numair offered. They were comforting and reassuring and since Mid-Winter they had ceased abruptly.

Three days earlier they had faced a new immortal – flying monkeys. These strange creatures had the ability to produce a magical fog and they had swarmed in out of no where. Daine had been captured by one of them while in hawk form and could easily have been killed if it were not for fast thinking. Her safe return was the kind of thing that almost always earned her a warm embrace from her tall and powerful friend. This time he had not so much as tweaked her nose. He only nodded with his hands clasped behind his back and told her he was glad she was safe.

Daine had tried to convince herself that it was because the riders were there. They had been traveling with the 2nd rider group. The king had sent them to investigate another batch of unknown immortals and see what they could do to help the people of the small village of Willow Creek. When they arrived they found the monkeys and signs that Willow Creek had been abandoned. The monkeys were quite vicious and Numair had thrown fire at most of them. The 2nd riders were assigned to remain there and Numair and Daine had headed back toward Pirate's Swoop for their next task.

It had only been 15 days since the barrier fell but it felt like much longer. The barrier, a magical fence that had kept immortals trapped in the Realms of the Gods for 400 years, had disintegrated on the Winter Solstice. In the years prior, enemies had opened gates along the barrier repeatedly to allow immortals in. The barrier had been weakened so much that there was no repairing it, and they lacked what was necessary to rebuild it. Daine had expected that immortals would descend upon them in droves after the barrier evaporated and that was exactly what had happened. In the fortnight since, Daine and Numair had not stopped traveling. They were sent after one beastie or another until she was exhausted. She had told herself that the dizziness of that morning was nothing more than too much fighting. She had been flying a lot to scout ahead and she had been running from one place to another. It seemed reasonable.

Furthermore, it had been a year since the fever had run rampant through Corus. It was a devastating illness. It had taken the Royal University months to determine a cause and find a way to treat it. Many people had died in the meantime. Unicorn fever was so named because it originated from people eating the meat of a unicorn. There were two types of these immortals. The flesh-eating unicorns which Daine had fought with her friends in December, had a different biology than those that were pretty horses with horns. The previous winter, a herd of the latter had moved in to the royal forest. Since their horns, manes and tails had magical qualities, it was not long until people began to hunt them. Like most immortals, killing them was trickier than killing a regular animal. But bespelled knives and crossbows began to pop up in the market place and soon a trade was growing in the magical by-products. Obviously someone also decided the meat should be used, and sold it as jerky in the market place. Those who actually ate the unicorn meat died within days and nothing could stop it. But then, the illness spread contagiously to those who had never eaten the meat at all. They merely had to be near someone who had gotten sick.

Daine didn't know how she could have contracted it. She couldn't imagine anyone fool enough to eat the meat again, although she knew that there were dishonest people who would sell such a thing as unicorn jerky just to turn a profit. She couldn't remember being near anyone who was sick. She brushed her sweat-soaked chestnut curls out of her eyes and tied them back. She could no longer avoid asking for help. She would have to see a healer before spots appeared. Once spots emerged on someone suffering the illness, it was almost always fatal.

Daine wrapped herself in her blankets and crawled from her tent. Numair's tent was set right next to hers. She could hear him moan softly in his sleep and murmur "I love you." _Great,_ she thought, _not only do I have to wake him up with news that I've been stupid, I get to embarrass him in the process._

She moved into the tent staying as far away from him as she could. "Numair!" she called loudly. "Wake up!"

His eyes opened abruptly. Daine kept her eyes on the ground, trying not to humiliate him. But misreading the flush in her cheeks he said, "Oh Goddess, Daine, please tell me I don't talk in my sleep." She looked up and realized he was very red and had bunched the coverings in his lap. In another circumstance, the whole thing would be comical. But now she was too sick to even smile and she was too heartsick over the strain in their friendship to want to be in any position remotely like this one.

"A little," she admitted weakly. "But you only said, 'I love you'. No names." She saw his hand cover his mouth and she looked at the ground again. "I'm sorry to wake you like this. I can't -- I can't get warm."

His humiliated expression evaporated, replaced with a look of concern. He reached a large hand out and brushed her forehead. "Mithros! You're burning up." When she looked up at him, his eyes seemed to bore into hers as if his mind was sorting through causes for her illness. "Have you been dizzy and nauseous?"

She only nodded repentantly. Then he asked, "Daine, why didn't you say something? Didn't Duke Baird drill us and drill us about this last year?"

"You've been so distant and I – I thought maybe I was just tired. We've been going so hard."

"What do you mean that I've been distant?" There was obvious hurt in his brown eyes.

"You –You've been quiet and you haven't so much as bumped my arm in two weeks. I thought maybe I'd done something wrong." She shivered despite the blankets around her and unbidden tears began to run down her face. She couldn't tell him that she lived for the little touches because their relationship wasn't like that and could never be. She was merely a child to him. But those affectionate signs had always warmed her heart. It was part of his personality and it had been taken away. And she was far too sick to allow herself these thoughts right now.

"I've been – Gods, I'm sorry, Magelet. You've done nothing wrong," He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, pressing her teary face into his bare shoulder. He added his own blankets to hers and rubbed her arms vigorously, trying to make her shivers subside. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her face with a terrified expression on his own. "Have you any spots?" he asked urgently.

"None that I have seen," she answered. She was starting to feel a little warmer. That really didn't make sense because the rabbits had been warm. It was probably his presence and her desire to be allowed this close. _But what if she gave him the fever?_ "I might be contagious, Numair." She tried to pull away.

"You would have been contagious all day, Magelet. Now hush and let me help you the only way I can. I have no healing magic." He was silent for a minute. "Isn't there a healer in the 2nd Riders?"

"Yes, Rose has healing magic."

"Good. Let's get you to her. They need to be warned anyway." He paused a moment and said, "I'm sorry, Magelet. I – things were said and I thought I had been inappropriate with you. I never meant to make you think – I would tell you if you had done something that upset or angered me. You know you're far too important to me to…" he stopped midsentence and remained silent for a moment. "If you're warm enough for a few minutes, I'll pack us up."

At her nod, he crawled out of the tent, dragging his clothes and pack with him. He had been sleeping in breeches and she knew he hated to be cold. It was a sign of how worried he was that he didn't put his coat on first. Daine snuggled into his bedding, missing his body heat. She resumed shivering violently.

In what seemed like an amazingly short amount of time, he was back, taking the tent down around her. When he saw her he picked her up and held her against him for a minute again. "Poor Magelet, you're so cold. This is a very high fever." She wrapped her arms around his neck in gratitude for his warmth. "Spots didn't get much rest, but if you think he can manage us both, I'll hold you to keep you warm." He was referring to the very patient gelding that was his mount. "I can move all the saddle bags to Cloud. She let me saddle her. I think she's worried. Can you ask Spots?"

"He says he can," she answered after quickly consulting the horse. He set her down for a moment to remove every extra bit of weight from Spots' tack. Cloud, meanwhile was worrying. Daine's gray mountain pony began to lip her affectionately. –He said you're very sick and he's afraid for you. Is it bad?-

"I'm going to be alright, Cloud," she answered aloud. "Numair will help." Numair smiled at her. For a moment she felt like she usually did, feeling her stomach flip at his handsome smile. He picked her up again and placed her on Spots. He climbed up behind her and clicked his tongue to urge Spots on. Between the numerous blankets and Numair's very warm body, Daine drifted off to sleep.

-----

Numair worried as they rode. The unicorn fever was a very serious illness. He hoped that this was something else and that the symptoms were just a coincidence. He also hoped that Rose was a talented healer. He still couldn't believe that she had held off telling him because he was being distant. If she died because of his coolness, how could he live with himself? She was right. He had been stand-offish. But it was hardly because he was upset with her. The truth was that he had realized he was in love with his pretty student the day the barrier fell.

He couldn't tell her of his feelings. He was fourteen years her senior and he was her teacher. He had promised himself that he would behave appropriately and that he would not do anything to mislead her. It never occurred to him that those tiny shows of affection were so important to her. He supposed he should have realized it. Her family had died when she was twelve. Daine had hunted the perpetrators with the help of some wolves. In the process, her own village hunted her, deciding she was mad. She needed human contact. Touches probably reminded her that she was still welcome in the human world. If he had thought about that he would have realized he couldn't just stop the way he had always behaved around her.

His mind drifted back to the moment he first woke up and his realization that Daine was present while he had been dreaming about her. For a moment, he had been convinced by her flushed skin that she knew the entire contents of his dream. In the darkness he felt himself blush again at the memory. Part of him sincerely hoped that she never gave the incident much thought and that she hadn't noticed his arousal. She might put together the guilt on his face and realize the truth. In his dreams, Daine could know how he felt about her and return his affections without thought to their age difference or student/teacher relationship. In sleep more private touches were allowed and he could be carried away by passion. Currently he preferred life in his sleeping state to the real world.

Daine snuggled against him. He doubted if she could be comfortable this way. With regret, he realized that he would probably never hold his Magelet this close to him for any other reason. He pressed his lips to her very hot forehead. "Hang on, Daine, we'll be there soon," he whispered to her sleeping form.

They reached the riders as soon as expected, but not in the way he had anticipated at all. Every last one of them was dead. He walked through the bodies, most of which were all huddled in blankets around the fire. They looked to have been sick too, so much so that they had never realized an enemy was upon them. Only one of the riders had drawn a sword to fight but had died by a magic that could only be stormwing power. It was a bad sign that stormwings were attacking rather than feeding off the kills of others.

Daine awoke and he rushed back to where he had set her down to try to block the sight. He could tell by her face there was no point. Tears began to pour down her face. "They were fr – friends," she sobbed, her voice shaking from both fever and despair.

"I know, Sweet, I know," he soothed, not even noticing the pet name he'd used aloud as he held her close. Cloud lipped her hair and looked at Numair with worried eyes. He didn't have to be able to speak to animals to know exactly what Cloud was thinking. Daine's fever was far too high and sorrow would not help her body fight the illness. "I'm going to bury them with a little magic and do what I can to find the nearest healer. Alanna is somewhere between Corus and here. I'll find her and we'll go. And you'll get better."

Cloud nudged the girl as Numair stepped away to tend to the bodies. Daine wrapped her arms around the mare and sobbed into her neck.

-

-

okay, respond


	2. Chapter 2 Healers

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce made the characters. I bent them to my own warped will.**

_**A/N: **I stuck a little fluff in this chapter, although it mostly belongs to Alanna and George._

**Chapter 2 – Healers**

Alanna snuggled closer to the sleeping form of her husband. Despite the chill air and the fact that they were sharing a bedroll rather than their bed, she was extremely comfortable. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and she knew she probably should get up and attend to the myriad of things she had to do before continuing her journey, but she was just too warm and tranquil.

Were it not for George, the last month might have been too much for her. In December, a spell had taken her over and forced her into becoming an enemy to those who had once considered her a friend. She killed eight members of the King's Own without even knowing she had done it. Though the spell was stopped and the culprit killed, she might have buckled to her own guilt. Her friends tried to tell her they didn't blame her, but she didn't really feel capable of forgiving herself until George showed up. They had left the kids with their parents and traveled to the desert to spend mid-winter in each others arms. And then the barrier fell.

The trip back to Pirates Swoop had taken four times what it should have. Between the numerous immortals preying on innocent Tortallans and the bite of bad weather, George and Alanna had yet to make it home. They had actually passed up the Swoop while coming to the aid of villages inundated with immortals. If today didn't bring any new surprises, she would sleep in her own bed that night and hopefully get to stay there for a while. She nuzzled George and he opened one hazel eye and grinned at her. His brown hair was askew and there was an imprint on his cheek where he had slept with his hand under his head. It was truly adorable.

He scratched the whiskers on his chin and whispered, "You can wake me up, Lass, but we ain't gettin' out of this bed for a while."

She smiled at him sleepily and pulled herself a little closer. She had planned to reply with something tart and flirtatious when she felt has hand slide over her hip and pinch her rear lightly. "Oh, it's going to be like that, is it?" she mocked.

"Umm-hmm," he whispered in her ear, the heat in his voice sending shudders down her spine.

"Always a rogue, aren't ya'," she teased, pinching him in return.

"Aye," he said, dropping to his best pirate imitation, "but I'm _your_ rogue." He kissed her deeply and moved above her.

The caresses became longer and the breathing heavier and then Alanna saw a sparkle at the corner of her eye – a speaking spell. Her sigh of frustration drew George's attention from where it had been. "Alanna, if you're close we need help," the desperation in Numair's shaking voice was startling. "Daine has the unicorn fever – and it's bad."

She gave George an apologetic look and he shrugged understandingly. She sent her own spell to tell Numair where she was. A return spell sparkled, "Alanna, I know it's early and I probably woke you, but get dressed if you're not. I'll open a Tharsen Window in five minutes and we'll come through. She has sp – spots."

Alanna gasped at that last word and the clear anxiety in the way he had said it. If the fever had advance to spots there might not be anything she could do. She threw clothes on, explaining to George what had happened.

Then George voiced the question she had been distracted from. "Since when can he come through a Tharsen Winda'?"

"I didn't know you could, but when it comes to spell work, very little involving Numair surprises me."

When five minutes had passed the air hissed and a sparkling blotch emerged the size of a floor length mirror. It grew larger until it seemed more like a barn door. When the image cleared, Numair was there, cradling Daine. He was dressed only in breeches, his bare feet in snow. A powerful crackling split the otherwise quiet morning and the pressure in the air became heavy. Alanna felt like her existence was being squeezed. Numair sent the two horses through and followed, still carrying Daine, who appeared to be unconscious. Numair's black fire swirled and coursed back into him and he swayed, but never fell, still clinging to Daine.

Alanna knew her mouth was hanging open, but she couldn't stop staring, despite her own knowledge of magic. Behind her George gathered his wits first and called to Numair, "Bring her here," indicating the large tent they shared. Numair only nodded and carried her to the tent.

Alanna dropped to her knees to examine the sleeping girl. She could see the spots on Daine's cheek. Numair sat with his legs bent, head on his knees. His normally swarthy skin was frightfully gray and his normally sleek black hair was unkempt and ruffled. Alanna placed her palms on either side of Daine's face. The girl was so hot it was almost painful. Alanna poured healing magic into her until she was nearly used up. The fever dropped dramatically and the spots faded, but it was far from over.

Alanna felt a large hand on her shoulder. "Whatever I've got left, please take it. Save her." It was more of a plea than a statement. Numair's voice was extremely light and raspy. Terrified, Alanna searched him with her own magic. His gift was mostly spent. She had just made up her mind that she would not drain him completely, when she felt the power pushed into her body, forcing its way to mingle with her own gift. When she resumed healing, her gift burned a much darker purple.

She looked up at her husband. His mouth was in a thin line, but his eyes were filled with sympathy. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Numair was being foolish and almost forceful in his desperation to save Daine. "She needs rest now. There is a point when too much healing is not safe. Let her body deal with what I've done and I'll work on her more in a while." She patted Numair's shoulder. "You need to rest too. I can see that you're terribly cold. You might have contracted this as well, you know." She started to reach with her magic to check him out and he pushed her hand away.

He lifted his head and stared at her. "I'm not sick. Any dizziness I have is because I just bent time and space. Save it for her."

"Now, now," George scolded as if Numair were one of the children, "Alanna will take care of Daine. Don't ye' be pushin' her around. She's only worryin' about ye'. Ye' look like flour-paste, ye' know." Alanna chuckled to herself. Only George could warn, worry, soothe, and joke all in the same breath.

Alanna closed the tent flap as she followed George from the tent. They walked over to the two horses and she began to unsaddle them so they could rest with Darkmoon and Midnight. She winked at George as he took Numair's tent from the supplies and began to set it up. Without a word they had decided to leave Numair alone with Daine for a few moments.

"How long do I haf' ta' keep my mouth shut?" he asked, with his eyebrows arched. Then he turned back to work on the tent.

He was referring to the fact that he and Alanna believed that Numair and Daine were in love with one another, though neither had admitted as much to anyone. "Look at it this way, darlin'," she said as she walked up behind him and rapped her arms around his middle. "If someone had done that to me before I was ready, we might not be together now. I was too independent and I would have taken it as an excuse to avoid you."

He sighed heavily. She knew that meant he was resigned, even if he didn't. "He's got to know by now," he grumbled.

"He might. He's keeping it to himself though if he does. I know it's infuriating. Do you have any idea how many times I've thought about trying to lock them in a room together? She can shapeshift. He can bend time and space – Goddess that was something wasn't it?"

"You could try lockin' 'em in a room together naked," he said seriously.

Alanna burst into laughter that she barely managed to stifle by stuffing a fist in her mouth. "Dirty old man!" she accused when she could breathe without laughing.

He turned in the circle of her arms to face her, eyes dancing, "Ahh, but I'm your dirty ol' man." He held her tightly for a few minutes before his tone turned serious. "How bad is it?"

She sighed. "She's very sick. They let it go too long and I'd like to know the story behind that. But she's young and strong and she has a lot of reason to want to live. I expect some delirium and probably the longest day and night ahead of us that we've faced in a long time, but…."

"Well then, I'd best make breakfast." George kissed Alanna's nose, forehead and mouth and then headed for the fire ring.

-------

Numair was grateful for a private moment with Daine. He lay down beside her, facing her. He brushed the smoky curls away from her face and smoothed her hair. Numair felt terribly drained, but he couldn't leave her like this. Although her skin was much cooler to the touch, she was just so pale. He thought again about the events of the morning. He had buried the riders and said the prayers, knowing Daine would accept no less. It took only moments thanks to his gift, but they were moments he didn't know were so vital. When he returned to Daine, the sun had started to rise and the glow highlighted the marks on her cheek. He didn't know how long they had been there. Though he had held her all the way to the Rider's Camp, it had been dark and he had not seen them.

When the spots were discovered, he feared she'd die before he could get her to someone. The spell he used to make the Tharsen Window open was new. He would never have used it without testing it first under any other circumstances. Daine turned in her sleep toward him. She was obviously dreaming. She murmured, "No, please." Her face was creased in a frown.

"It's alright, Magelet," he soothed. "I'm here if you need me." He reached to caress her face and her features relaxed.

He lay there for long moments, wishing he could stay there with her. Soon, he heard Alanna's footsteps. He tried to force himself to sit up and it was terribly difficult. He was very weakened. He just managed when Alanna's head appeared in the tent opening. "Gods Numair, you look terrible," she said in a whisper.

"Thanks," he answered in a very soft tone, "It's good to see you too." He smiled slightly. Then he sighed heavily and continued "I'm too wiped out to even joke properly."

Alanna chuckled. "That was some spell. I didn't know you could do that. Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you bring the horses?"

"Because if Daine," he grimaced, "_When_ Daine is better, she'd be livid with me if I left them behind."

Alanna chuckled again. "You're right, of course."

"Alanna," his tone was pleading, "What are her chances?"

She reached for his hand which he told him more than words could. "She's strong and she's young. It's bad, I won't lie to you. I think you know that anyway. She should have seen a healer much sooner and I want to know why she didn't."

To his horror, he began to pour tears. Numair hated to cry, especially in front of others. He searched the pockets of his breeches for a handkerchief and found none, and he didn't even have a sleeve to wipe his eyes on. Alanna held a hankerchief out to him and he looked up at her humiliated as he took it. When he had stopped crying and caught his breath, he finally explained what had happened, including that it was his coolness that had kept Daine from speaking up and that the riders they had gone to for a healer were all dead.

"Why were you avoiding her exactly?" Alanna asked quietly.

"It's stupid and complicated," was his answer.

Her purple eyes settled onto his as if she were searching for something. He refused to give in and tell her though. Daine began to thrash and cry in her sleep. Numair turned and spoke softly, "It's alright, Magelet. You're safe. He stroked her cheek until she quieted again. He could feel Alanna's eyes on him. He looked back to her without moving his hand. "She feels warmer again."

Alanna answered gently, "I expected that, Numair. But if I heal again too soon it will weaken her own defenses. She needs a little time. I was going to send you to your tent to sleep, but I think you should lay down right where you are for now. You calm her and that means she's more likely to get rest." She looked at him sternly. "I'm not going to let you stay though unless you agree to let me check you for illness. If you've caught the fever, you can be healed easily now. Later it will take more of my gift which will leave less for her."

He acquiesced finally and Alanna placed a hand on his face. He felt her magic probing and then healing. He obviously had the beginning stages. "Now," she said finally, "I want you to lay down and sleep. I know it's not considered descent and I know you've decided you're going to be extremely descent where she's concerned." He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off, "We'll just say you're too weak to move and I'm not up to moving you. It's mostly true and I do want both of you to rest. And your body heat will keep her warmer." She lifted the edge of the blankets and motioned for him to move closer to Daine. He nervously complied wondering what exactly his friend was thinking. "I'll check on you in a couple hours and you can move to your own tent then." She lifted the tent flap and left.

In her sleep, Daine moved closer until she had snuggled against his chest. He thought vaguely that if he weren't so exhausted he couldn't possibly sleep like this. Alanna didn't realize the effect that Daine had on him. If he had any energy, Daine's breath on his bare skin would have him more awake than he dared ever be around her. Luckily, that was not the case now or he would be humiliated severely by the next conscious person in the tent.

His eyelids began to feel heavy. He wrapped an arm protectively around Daine and snuggled in closer still, worrying about what was to come. "Get better, Magelet," he whispered to the sleeping girl. "I need you."

-

-

Time to review!


	3. Chapter 3 Fever Dreams

**Disclaimer: This fic is based on the fine work of Tamora Pierce. I aspire to but will probably never quite live up to her creative genius.**

_A/N: I put in a little bit of dream fluffiness and some more George humor that was so funny while I was writing it that I laughed out loud, making my entire family stare at me like I was a little touched. Don't hate me for the chapter end, kay?_

**Chapter 3 - Fever Dreams**

It was a beautiful, sunny, Summer day and Numair and Daine sat by the pond where they had once seen an undine. Numair was reading from a thick book in his lap, while Daine studied her bird book, making notes in her study journal with a large eagle quill. Numair stole repeated glances at the girl, as sun caressed her, leaving her hair to gleam like spun gold in its light. The glare made her blink repeatedly and he watched her luxuriant lashes flutter. Each time she nearly caught him staring, he'd return his attention to the book which he realized he had completely lost his place in.

Beside the pond, Kitten was playing with stones, singing spells at them to test their geology. Suddenly, as if tired of being ignored by her "Ma", Kitten dived at Daine, forcing the book from her hands and spilling ink over the tome. Numair was glad he had spelled it to repel dirt and water.

Daine cursed under her breath and shook a finger at the little dragon who returned to the pond edge to feign innocence. Numair chuckled. "I think she wants some attention, Magelet."

She smiled at him and he dropped his gaze back to his book so the sudden fluttering in his stomach wouldn't show on his face. "Is that how you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" he inquired, confused.

"If I want attention I should just knock the book out of your hands?"

"It was merely an observation, not an endorsement." He turned his attention back to his book, turned the page so she'd think he was actually reading and tilted his head to look at the top of the new page. Suddenly, the book was being pulled from his hands. He looked up at her solemnly and was taken aback by the heat visible in her eyes. She pushed him over backwards on the grass and pinned him by laying squarely on top of him.

"Maybe I want _your_ attention," she said, mouth so close to his own that he could feel her breath brush his lips.

"I admit you have it. Except I thought I was supposed to be your teacher. Do you know what people would say if they saw us like this?"

"Odds Bobs, Numair, if you spend your life worrying about what others say, you'll miss all the good stuff."

"Like what?" he asked invitingly.

"Like this," she answered and pressed her soft, pink lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him, letting the electricity between them sweep away his misgivings. The kiss deepened as they caressed and undressed one another.

"I'm on fire, Numair," she said, panting into his ear.

He would have said something clever, like he was too, except that he realized something was wrong. Her hands were uncomfortably hot, and when he opened his eyes, she was engulfed in flames.

He cried out as he woke up. He was in the tent and Daine was lying squarely on top of him. Her face was on his chest, the top of her curls brushing his chin. He could feel her hands gripping his shoulders, the tips of her fingers actually underneath him. Her legs extended down his own. For all that it was an extremely provocative position, it wasn't actually all that comfortable. His neck felt stiff and her hip bones felt rather sharp from where they pressed in just above his own. Nevertheless, the dream left him severely aroused and he tried to breathe meditatively. He could not imagine how this had quite happened without him waking sooner and he thought that it was the last position he would want Alanna to find him in. So naturally, she picked that moment to poke her head in the tent and worse still, George was there too.

Numair turned beet red. He couldn't even hide his face. He was pretty much pinned there. George began to snigger and Alanna covered her mouth with her hand. "I swear I didn't do this," Numair started in a soft voice.

"No, it's p'rtty clear who's on top in that relationship," George choked. Alanna elbowed him in the ribs hard enough to make him squawk. It looked like she was struggling not to laugh at Numair's predicament.

He sighed heavily, figuring that if they were going to make fun of him, he just as well make fun of himself. Keeping his voice low he said, "When I woke up like this a moment ago, I thought how much I wouldn't like you to find me this way. I guess it was like a psychic summons."

"Quit yer complainin'," George teased, "most girls protest about having their faces buried in chest hair."

"George!" Alanna feigned shock.

"It's okay, tease away," Numair said resignedly. "Next he will point out what we all know -- Daine likes furry things."

This was too much for Alanna, who lost her resolve and gave in to the fit of giggles she'd been fighting.

George's eyebrows shot up. Numair could almost hear the myriad of jokes his mind must be sorting through. He thought he'd save him the trouble. "Yes, furry things. Or hadn't you noticed the odd lump to my left?"

Alanna stopped laughing and looked puzzled, walking into the tent a little further. Numair lifted the blanket as much as he could from his pinned position to reveal the half a dozen rabbits that had crawled under the blanket at some point. George laughed so hard, Numair was sure it would wake Daine, but she never so much as stirred. The rabbits looked at them all nervously as if they might flee any second. Numair was surprised that they didn't.

Alanna composed herself enough to talk. "It wasn't really a psychic summons, you cried out."

"Dream," he said simply.

"Ye' had a bad dream with a young woman on top of ye' like that?" George asked incredulously.

Numair felt his face flush again. "She was on fire in my dream," he muttered.

George snorted, "I'm sure," and Alanna shot him a venomous look.

"I should try to slide out from under her but I'm afraid to wake her. Of course all the laughing should have awakened her already."

George looked sufficiently berated.

Numair slid cautiously from beneath her, almost sideways, so no part of her would drop suddenly to the floor. She never woke, but shivered and murmured, "No." He froze wondering what to do.

Alanna bent and placed a hand on Daine's face. "Gods! No wonder you dreamed she was on fire. The fever is back with a vengeance."

Numair watched her send her magic into Daine again until the girl sighed from the lowered temperature. She curled around the rabbits and snuggled in.

The three left the tent and Numair went in search of his shirt, tunic, cloak and boots. He wanted a bath, but the growling in his stomach told him that food might be more important right now.

--------

Daine's dream world was severe. For a while, the dreams had been nice. Kisses and caresses from Numair. He told her he loved her at the top of Balor's Needle beneath the stars. He held her hand and walked with her beside the undine pond. He snuggled next to her on a cold and wintery night by the fire in his tower, kissing her in places that made her shudder agreeably. She snuggled close and listened to his heart pound for the longest time.

Then winter set into her dreams. She was cold and alone. She couldn't find her way out of the blizzard. When the chill subsided she was frightened that the storm had fooled her nerves into complacency and she searched and searched for a way home, becoming more and more lost.

Then she was surrounded by immortals and she couldn't find her bow. She would have cried out, but her throat was too dry and no sound escaped. She fell in a hole and got lost for what felt like hours. Her mind howled for Numair, but her voice didn't work.

Then he was there. He gave her water and held her tight, soothing her again. The dream softened and she snuggled into the circle of his arms. She started to confess her feelings, but he morphed into Perin and she was confused. She tried to ask Perin if he had seen where Numair went, but then she was alone again and so cold.

-------

Alanna watched Numair eat stew and camp bread so fast that he might have inhaled them. "You need more rest, Numair, you're still very drained."

"Yes, Mother," he taunted. He emptied a camp cup of water and refilled it. "I was thinking, my mouth is so dry and I never had a fever. Do you think Daine might be thirsty? I'm sure I can get her to drink some water if I offer it slowly enough."

Alanna smiled and nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be along in a moment.

George looked like he was bursting to tease Numair a bit more. Alanna gave him a warning glare. He looked at her innocently, batting his mischievous hazel eyes at her. She giggled lightly.

Numair carried the cup back toward the tent and Alanna clicked her tongue at her husband.

"What?" he said indignantly. "Ye' aren't exactly innocent, Lass."

"I'm not teasing the poor man mercilessly."

"Who left 'em in there to sleep in th' first place, hmmm? Was that yer' idea of the locked room?"

She blushed. "Well I never imagined… do you think she'll remember at all?"

"Prob'ly not. That'd be too much fun."

Alanna laughed and headed back to the tent. When she stuck her head in, Numair was sitting behind Daine. He had pulled her up against him in a semi sitting position and was carefully holding the water to her mouth. Daine hadn't opened her eyes, but seemed to be sipping eagerly. Alanna stayed where she was in silence, watching them. She was reminded of the look on Daine's face when she cared for Numair after he fought back Cearl de Romondo's tidal wave in December.

When the cup was empty, Daine sighed in his arms, but still seemed unconscious. He lowered her back down to the bed roll. "Numair," a small voice called. She barely sounded like herself. "I'm scared."

"She doesn't want to let you go," Alanna said pointedly.

He smoothed Daine's hair and soothed, "Don't worry, Magelet. Alanna is going to make you better."

Alanna couldn't help but smile. She wondered if he would hear enough from Daine's delirium to bring them together. If it worked out that way and Daine healed properly, then it would be a blessing in disguise instead of the frightening event it had seemed.

Daine stirred again as Numair started to get up. She mumbled, "..love you." Numair froze, a strange expression on his face. "No.." the girl said next. Numair seemed to be holding his breath until -- "Perin, where…" She turned over and shivered violently. Numair pulled the blankets up and tucked them around the sleeping girl. Then he moved to let Alanna at her charge. His face was completely unreadable.

She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Go rest. We have to wait before I can do any more for her. Give her body a chance to fight. If only she had just a little more strength…."


	4. Chapter 4 Focus

**Disclaimer: Not mine – Tamora Pierce's. I just borrowed.**

**Chapter 4 - Focus**

It took a long time for Numair to go to sleep, despite his remaining exhaustion. His mind simply could not shut down. He tried meditating but even that seemed impossible right now. He took a walk at sundown and visited the horses. A few years ago this was the last place anyone would ever find Numair, but here he was. He talked to Cloud like she was an old friend, rather than the saucy equine that usually only got on with Daine.

"Hello, Cloud," he whispered. He could see George and Alanna sitting by the fire. If they knew he was up and about, they never showed any signs of it and he really didn't want to alert them. "I thought you would want to know that we're doing everything we can for Daine," he told the horse still in a whisper. She chuffed lightly. "She is really sick. But I promise I won't let anything happen to her." Cloud pressed her nose into his chest. He thought that pretty much said everything. He patted her. He pulled out the brush that Daine always used on Cloud. It was softer than a curry comb and apparently Cloud liked to have her mane brushed out. He groomed the horse in silence for a while, thinking about the state of things.

The last of his hope that Daine would ever return his affections had been obliterated in that tent. He could see how stupid he had been about it all. He wanted that delirious "love you" to be for him. Apparently Perin had won her heart though. He tried to tell himself it was right – they were close in age and both so much more vibrant than he could ever hope to be. _How could she want a book worm when she could have an extrovert like Perin?_ He had learned a lot about Perin by asking around. The boy was clever and good at his work. But he was also very friendly and a bit prone to pranks. Most everyone in Corus who knew him liked him. Numair could not. He had no good reasons other than jealousy to detest the boy, but that's how he felt.

There was a big part ofNumair that wanted to flee. He had responsibilities to attend to and then – but there wasn't really any place left for him. He had no interest in Carthak. He had about the same feelings for Kaddar that he did for Perin, although Kaddar had not won Daine's heart either and maybe that meant that he had more in common with Kaddar than he realized. He did not want to return to Tyra. Scanra was an enemy and the people up there were mostly barbaric. He supposed he could go to Galla, Tusaine or Yaman, but those countries were allies and he might run into old acquaintances. He could go east until he ran out of land and see what was beyond.

_This was stupid_. He owed too much to Jon to ever leave. Maybe he could confess to Jon and beg to be sent somewhere to spy or something. _Could Jon ever forgive this?_ He imagined Jon would take one look at his own daughter, who really was not that much younger than Daine and want to throttle Numair. _At least my troubles would be over_. He grimaced to himself. That kind of thinking would get him no where. He could no more confess to Jon than he could to Daine.

He continued grooming Cloud until she stomped at him. She had obviously tolerated him enough. He moved his attention to Spots. In true Daine fashion, he thanked the Gelding for carrying both of them. "You're a good horse to put up with me," he told Spots. The horse whickered lightly. He was sure it was an agreement or maybe the horse had a cussing streak he didn't know about. He chuckled at his own folly.

He began to groom Spots, wishing desperately that he could make Daine well and find a way past the ache that had settled in him. This was that hollow feeling in his chest that he believed was the reason people had decided to call it a "heart-ache" when love was unrequited. The pressure felt like something heavy had settled against his lungs, making it hard to breathe. It was a strange thing really. There was no biological reason for it. He doubted if any healer could find a cause if they examined him. He supposed he should get used to it. It might remain there for a long time.

It was right and good that Daine should be happy. He thought that if he were the man he wanted to be, he would simply be happy for her and let her go. The Goddess had told him that others had to choose their own path and it would not always be the one he wanted. He couldn't make Daine love him and he wouldn't want to. The only way he wanted Daine was completely of her own freewill. He gave the horses one last pat and returned to his tent.

He lay down and tried to meditate again. His efforts were interrupted by his brain's inability to shut down for a while. He thought about the dream he had before he woke to find Daineon top of him. It was nice. He half laughed at Kit's role in it. He was glad Kit wasn't along to see her "Ma" like this. Kit had stayed with Tkaa. The little dragon wasn't eager to camp in winter and Numair couldn't blame her. Still, Daine had not wanted to be away from her for long. He imagined that Kit would be giving Tkaa a lot of trouble by now. That was her usual reaction when she was away from Daine.

He began to wonder about whether the unicorn fever had hit Corus again. He knew Alanna would have talked to Jon and Thayet about what happened to the riders. He wondered if he could have saved them all if Daine and he had still been with them. He also wondered if he would have realized earlier that they had been exposed to the fever. At least one of them must have been suffering the early symptoms while they fought the flying monkeys and never said anything. He wondered who it was and how they had come into contact with it, unless – what if the monkeys had carried it? He wondered if that was possible. He wondered if they had somehow found a way to use germs against their enemies. That was a frightening thought.

At some point his thoughts became dreams, though he was never sure exactly when. He woke up after dreaming he had attended Daine and Perin's wedding. Right at that moment, he felt like he might never smile again. His mind drifted to Daine in her tent suffering so. The last thing Alanna had said to him seemed to echo in his mind, _"If only she had just a little more strength."_ There was something he could do, he had no healing magic but he did have the ability to give his own power away if he so chose. It was focus magic.

Enough of Numair's gift had returned that he could pass on his strength to her. It was risky because he could make himself susceptible to any illness. But the tradeoff was that Daine would have more to fight with. That seemed to him a good bargain. He would need a focus – a lock of hair would do nicely. He checked outside to see if Alanna and George were asleep and they seemed to be. He took his silver knife from his mage kit. It was very sharp. He put a clean handkerchief in his pocket and took a full water skin with him. Daine probably needed water anyway and that way if Alanna came in to check, he had an excuse to be there.

He crossed to Daine's tent in the darkness without making a sound. He could hear George's snores in the other tent. He hoped that Alanna wouldn't wake. He crept in where Daine was sleeping. She looked to be very cold again. Her menagerie had grown and several skittish rabbits ran away when they saw him. He noticed that she now had a couple of voles in the mix and there were four bats dangling from the tent top. He wondered idly whether Perin would be okay with that, then scolded himself for hoping that it would scare Perin away.

He quietly trimmed a curl from the back of Daine's head. He didn't want her to notice it. He folded the chestnut curl into his handkerchief and tucked it in his pocket. Then he sat and pulled Daine into a semi-sitting position as he had done earlier. He slowly fed her water from the water skin. She seemed severely lighter than before and he was afraid for her. He knew Alanna would watch for how dehydrated she was, but it was still frightening to see.

He held her there for a minute and waited to see if she would awaken or say anything else. She mumbled something he couldn't hear and turned over, wrapping her arms around him. This left her in a strange and probably uncomfortable position and it was again, too provocative. He lay down and pushed himself lower, so her face would be more on his chest and he held her. He could only stay for a moment and promised himself not to fall asleep. He had magic to perform.

In her sleepy and delirious state she mumbled, "Why, Numair?"

He lowered his head enough to kiss her hair. "What are you dreaming, dear one?"

She didn't answer. She only snuggled deeper into him. He wondered if she had said his name because some part of her recognized him or if she was simply playing old memories. She was, at that moment replaying old memories.

_He had given her a book of animal anatomy. It was the finest thing she had ever seen and she could hardly believe it was to be hers. She started to argue, but he insisted she take it saying, "You're a student mage. You need books like this to do your work. I'm your master. It' s my duty – in this case my pleasure – to give you whatever books and scrolls I believe you require to learn." _

_She had never asked why it was his pleasure to give her the book. "Why, Numair?" she asked now._

_Bats clung to her hair and clothes as she walked in to see George. Kally was afraid at first but pretended not to be. Numair asked if he could hold one. She wondered if he really wanted a bat or if he was just being nice. He took one from her gently and studied it. He wasn't scared, he was fascinated. He's welcoming my friends, she thought with awe._

_Numair stared with fear and wonder at the Krakken as it crushed the numerous boats in the water. He turned to Daine with a look of amazed respect, his full mouth slightly parted and his dark eyes searching her. He wouldn't run, she realized. He was going to stay with her even if she was mad or terrifying. "Friend of yours?" he asked quietly as if any friend of hers would be welcomed – again._

"It's no wonder I love you," she murmured in her sleep. He was sure she was speaking to Perin again and wondered what the clerk had done to earn that honor.

"Magelet, you're breaking my heart," he whispered to her, knowing full well she couldn't possibly hear or remember. "I need to go." He pulled himself away from her cautiously and she turned to huddle with her night visitors.

He stumbled back to his tent and sat in a meditative position, with the curl of hair in his palm. He focused what magic he had to send her his strength. It was a slow process that left him dizzy and listless. He collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

Twice more in the night, he awoke and worked the same magic. Whatever strength and magic that renewed while he slept was poured into her until he felt he might not be able to stand again. After the last time, he could barely unfold himself to rest. The curl remained clutched in his hand.

------

Alanna awoke just before dawn and went to check on her patient. She poured more healing magic into the girl and saw that Daine seemed to be recovering faster. Her strength was improved and an empty water skin showed that Numair had been by in the night. Alanna smiled to herself and probed further with her magic to find the traces of the fever and see if she could destroy them. What little was left of the fever was easy to eradicate. Daine would make a full recovery. But then Alanna noticed that black fire was threaded among the copper of Daine's inner self. Alanna looked with confusion trying to understand what she was seeing.

She thought back to all the studies of unusual magic. There was one in a book that Thom had left her … _but surely Numair wouldn't be that stupid_. She barely realized she had stood and raced across the darkness to his tent. He lay there very still. His skin was ghostly white and his glossy black hair now had one white streak. She knelt beside him and placed a hand on his chest. Then she cursed in a long stream that would have made George blush.

Numair partially opened his eyes and said weakly, "Alanna, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she repeated incredulously. "I should kick you until you can't move – except you already did that effectively to yourself."

"I'll rest and I'll be fine," he said, his speech was slightly slurred as if inebriated. It was frightening and he didn't seem to be able to grasp that.

"Was my healing not good enough for you?" she growled. She began to curse again, drawing George to the tent.

"What's goin' on in here, Lass?" George asked.

"Look at him," she said pointing as if she were stabbing at the air. "He's drained all his natural strength into Daine. How did you even have enough magic built up?" she roared.

He sighed heavily, remaining where he was mainly because he couldn't move. "I didn't at first. I sent a little and I rested and I sent a little more and I rested and I sent a little more."

George was not the biggest authority on magic, but even he was able to understand why Alanna was upset. The two of them cursed together for a moment, which to an observer was probably funny. Numair didn't laugh though. Alanna doubted if he could.

"Why would you do this?" Alanna interrogated.

He didn't answer right away, but she waited him out. "You said 'if only she had a little more strength'. So I gave her mine. I couldn't let her die."

"What if you died? Would you leave me to explain it to her?" Alanna's face was red with fury.

George sat down heavily. Alanna knew her husband enough to worry when he went silent. His mouth was set in a long white line and she knew he was biting his tongue.

"Surely you realize that I have more gift than that," Numair said as defiantly as possible for someone who could barely lift his head. "I'll rest and it will be restored. When she's fully recovered I will take back what is mine and she can live a full and happy life. If I hadn't been so cold to her she would never have let this illness get away from her. I owed her this much."

"That's all it was? Ye' owed her?" George asked, all but daring Numair to admit his feelings.

"That's all," he answered. "I'm glad she's alright."

George stared at Alanna with clear frustration on his face. "Ye' don't fancy the lass?" Alanna glared at her husband.

"Of course not," the mage answered as surely as if he had practiced. "Jon made me promise to care for her like she was my own child. Tell me you would not do this for your children."

Alanna cursed silently. It was just like Numair to have all the best arguments to skirt an issue.

-

-

-

Please respond.


	5. Chapter 5 Confidants

**Disclaimer: This is based on the work of Tamora Pierce. If you recognize it, I borrowed it from her.**

_A/N: This is a long chapter with content which I think will surprise a few people. I needed to give Numair someone to talk to so the poor guy wouldn't burst. We all know this confidant can keep a secret well. _

_**Chapter 5 - Confidants**_

Daine slept a lot over the following day. She did wake around supper time and was severely hungry. When she poked her head out of the tent, she found Alanna and George sitting by the fire talking with Jon, whose countenance was reflected there. "Daine!" Alanna greeted her enthusiastically, standing and rushing over to give her a hug.

Daine was feeling a bit strange still. She was surprisingly strong, despite the fever and dehydration. She was terribly thirsty though and didn't speak until she had downed three cups of water. "Where is Numair?" she asked.

"What'd I tell ye'?" George said. "First thing outta' her mouth."

Jon chuckled from the fire and Alanna joined him. "Resting," Alanna answered.

"Did he get sick too?" Daine asked, worriedly.

"He caught the fever, but it was healed before it could do any real damage," Alanna answered.

"I'm told we're quite lucky that you are still with us," Jon said with a smile.

She grinned at him. "I don't honestly remember, Sir," she said. "I'm not even sure how I got here."

"Big magic," George answered.

"The kind only Numair gets to play with," Jon added.

Daine looked from one face to another, feeling a little displaced. "Is that why he's not here?" she asked finally. There was a strange exchange from all three faces.

Alanna was the one who answered her question, "That's part of it. He did some other magic too. He will be fine though, don't you worry."

"I remember the riders were dead and Numair buried them. He said he was going to find you," she pointed to Alanna. "The rest is all strange dreams and darkness."

"Any dreams 'bout a lumpy mattress?" George asked. Alanna kicked him.

Jon's eyebrows shot up. Simultaneously, he and Daine asked, "Did I miss something?" They grinned at one another.

"_Nothing_ important," Alanna answered, "Just my husband's bad sense of humor."

"Well then," Jon said, looking back and forth between Alanna and George, "I suppose I can tell you, Daine, that you and Numair are no longer needed in Pirates Swoop and you can return to Corus when you're ready."

"What happened to the immortals at the cliffs?" Daine asked.

"My griffin friend dispatched 'em," George answered proudly. He had helped the griffins find the monster that had killed their baby and had been rewarded by an oath that they would guard his coast lines. Apparently they took that oath to heart. George handed Daine a piece of camp bread and she began to eat it hungrily after a nod of thanks.

"Well, I think that about covers everything. You'll fill Daine and Numair in on what they missed?" Jon asked. Alanna nodded and bid him goodnight before he disappeared.

"What did I miss?" Daine asked as she reached for another piece of camp bread.

"Do ye' remember any of the riders eatin' any unusual things?" George asked.

Daine shook her head. "Are you talking about jerky again, like what it was last time?"

"That or meat that wasn't from something they killed," Alanna said.

"Not really," she answered shaking her head. But after thinking about it a moment she said "Adam had some gelatin blocks that he passed out just before we found the monkeys. Numair 'n' me – we didn't eat it. Numair was studyin' that book and – I'm down to fish, chicken, and mutton. I actually prob'ly still have it in my pack. It's fair insulting to say no to something like that so I just put it away. You don't think…."

"May I see it?" Alanna asked. Daine went and found her pack and dug around until she found the cube. Sugared, spiced gelatin blocks were candy – an unusual treat to most. "If it's this, every child in Tortall could be in danger."

"Why are you looking for a food thing?" Daine asked.

"Because you got so sick so fast," Alanna answered. "You should have had a full day of dizziness, and a full day of fever before you developed spots."

"Oh," Daine said. She sat in silence for a minute eating her camp bread. "Was there anything else we missed?"

"Jon wants Numair to teach the pages and new riders about immortals, just in case," Alanna said. "That means Numair will need to stay in Corus for a while.

"And," George added, "Our spies've sent back some strange reports from the Copper Isles."

Daine glared into the night. She had real reason to hate the folks of the Copper Isles. Were it not for the intervention of the Goddess, they would have succeeded in killing Numair.

Just then Cloud pulled free from where she had been tethered and walked right into camp. –It's about time you woke up- the mare scolded.

Daine jumped to her feet, "Cloud! I'm sorry." Both Alanna and George laughed. –Storkman had to brush me. He's not very good at it.-

"Why did St – I mean why did Numair brush Cloud?" Daine asked. In mindspeak she told Cloud, -See what you almost made me do? His name is Numair.-

"When did he brush Cloud?" Alanna asked.

-Last night,- Cloud answered. Daine translated.

"I didn't know he had," Alanna said.

"Don't look ta' me." George added.

-He told me they were going to make you better.- Cloud told Daine.

-That was very nice of him. You shouldn't grumble about him when he's so thoughtful.- Daine told the horse.

-Who's grumbling? I kind of like Storkman. He looks out for you. Maybe he's your stallion.-

Daine turned immediately red. "What did she say?" Alanna and George asked together and then chuckled.

-I don't think you quite understand how that gets taken in two-legger circles.- Daine said in mindspeak.

"She – umm – she's decided she likes Numair a little." Daine tried to explain to Alanna and George.

"That's sweet, Daine," George said knowingly, "But it don't explain the pink cheeks."

"She said – umm – she was putting things in horse talk and.." she hesitated, growing redder by the second. "She didn't mean it like it sounds – umm"

"Spit it out, girl" George said with a big grin. He apparently could smell a joke when it was coming.

Daine shook her head emphatically. Alanna cocked an eyebrow and sipped her tea. So finally Daine decided she'd whisper it to Alanna. Alanna spit tea everywhere and tried not to laugh. She did not succeed.

George was obviously feeling left out. "You know I'll get it out of ya', Lass."

Daine had meant to take Cloud back to the other horses, but Numair picked that moment to emerge from his tent. His color was still bad and there were dark circles under his eyes. Daine took a long look at him and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Her legs carried her to him without her conscious direction. "What have you done to yourself?" she cried, horrified.

His voice cracked when he tried to answer, but he smiled warmly. "Look who's awake. Goddess, it is good to see you, Magelet."

Behind them, she heard George laughing. Alanna must have shared the joke. George said, "Too bad he looks a bit like he was 'jest gelded." Now Alanna laughed.

"Ignore them," Daine said, throwing a glare at both Alanna and George that abruptly stopped their laughter. "Come sit down." Daine held his hand tightly and looked up into his eyes. Her stomach did flip-flops. Despite his weakened state he pulled her into a warm hug that seemed to go on and on. She nearly forgot that anyone else was present.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered hoarsely.

Finally she pulled from him and stared up at him. "For what?"

"For…" he grinned sheepishly, "For keeping my hands to myself." He paused a moment. "That didn't sound like it should have."

She giggled and walked him to the fire. Alanna was cuddled up to George now. Her head was on his shoulder and she was smiling at Daine and Numair with the oddest expression.

Cloud walked back over to the fire and lipped Numair. He looked at her startled. "Did I die and this is the Black God's idea of funny?" he asked.

-Tell the Storkman not to tease or I might bite instead- Cloud told Daine. "Accept those horse kisses in the manner they were offered," Daine translated, "Or she might just decide to bite you instead."

Alanna and George laughed. Numair just said, "Yes, ma'am," and patted Cloud.

Daine noticed that Numair had not let go of her hand and she wondered when he would notice and pull away. He smiled at her, still looking weak. There was a white streak in his hair and she saw it and clicked her tongue at him. "Whatever you did, it must have been some scary magic." She patted Cloud and sent her on her way and looked at Numair expectantly.

"How do you feel, Magelet?" he asked, then sipped some water.

"Strong as an ox, which is strange." It took her only a second longer to realize that she was feeling too strong for what she'd been through and he looked very weak. She paled. "How did you do this? Why would you do this? Can you take it back?" She was standing and had pulled her hand free.

"I could have told you this is how she'd react." Alanna interjected.

"Magelet," he said in his most soothing voice. "First, how I did it is quite complicated. I'd like to save that for a lesson if that's alright. Second, why I did it should be obvious. And third, yes I can take it back. When you are ready, I will."

"Then take it back now," she practically shrieked it. "You look half dead!"

"Give me your hand," he said. She did and watched with amazement as black fire seemed to flow from her into him. The streak of white in his hair began to slowly turn black again. And Daine could feel herself sway a bit and she was a lot weaker. He stopped it mid-flow. "Why don't you keep a little for just a few hours more?" he asked. "It's much easier to undo than to send it all over again." Responding to the look on her face he said, "It's alright. It won't kill me or harm me in any way, I promise."

Alanna's mouth was in a tight, thin line, but she said nothing. George was watching her. It was like they were having a conversation without words.

Numair looked so much healthier that Daine started to relax a bit. "You'll take the rest back at first light?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled at her making her stomach do summersaults again. "Did I miss Jon?" he asked Alanna and George.

"Yep, but I can fill ye' in," George answered. "I think Alanna wanted a word with Daine."

Daine looked at Alanna surprised and Alanna said, "Thanks, George, I almost forgot. Come with me."

Daine followed her to her tent. Alanna opened a small box in her pack and pulled out a tiny gold charm. "Tell me about Perin."

Without thinking, Daine said, "Perin who?" Alanna's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, you mean… I didn't think you knew about him."

"I have seen him. He was hanging around you in October."

"Yeah, that's right. You know I'd fair forgotten. Why are you asking about him?"

"Well, you see, while you were a little delirious, you talked about him."

"I did?" Daine barely remembered him being in her dreams at all. Most of her dreams had been about Numair, though it wasn't the kind of thing she felt like she could tell anyone about.

"Yes, you did. Numair and I heard you say you loved him." Daine automatically turned her head toward the fire ring, though she couldn't see Numair from where she was now.

"Ummm, if you say so. But I don't really – I mean I haven't really ever thought of him like that. He's a swain. He …" she blushed scarlet.

"Yes?" Alanna urged her to finish.

"He likes to steal kisses," she looked at the ground while she said it. "I don't love him though."

Alanna looked at her gravely, chewing her bottom lip. "That's strange. Do you remember your dreams?"

Daine blushed even redder and looked at the ground again. "Some. Most don't make sense. There were a lot of monsters, some memories, and well – the usual dream stuff."

Alanna smiled. "Well, I'm going to give you this any way because you're the age where you should have it. This is a charm against pregnancy."

"I know," Daine answered instinctively. "Ma was a midwife. She wore one. After me I 'spect she learned her lesson."

Alanna covered her mouth with her hand but her eyes were smiling. "That's why I'm giving you one now before you get the chance to learn _your_ lesson. You should wear it with your badger claw so you don't lose it. I can spell it so it stays if you like. Then if you ever want to be with a man you won't have children until you're ready." Daine thought it sounded rehearsed and she wondered how many times Alanna had practiced. "Give me your chain."

Daine handed her the necklace and Alanna added the charm and spelled it. Then she motioned for Daine to sit beside her. "I know you're fifteen and maybe a bit old for this, but I want to know if you have any questions. Let's have some girl talk."

-----

After George filled Numair in on what they had learned from Jon, he sat eyeing the mage for a few moments. "I've a bone ta' pick with ye'," he said.

Numair looked up at him nervously. "What?" he asked.

"Ye' asked if I'd do what you done for my children. Now that's a low blow. 'Specially since I'm no fool. If I looked at my children the way you look at her, they'd lock me in the dungeon with good reason." Numair blushed so deeply, George almost felt sorry for him – almost. "Now my lass don't want me interferin'. But see I know a few things she don't – what it's like to wait for years for my girl to see things my way. So I think ye' should say somethin' to Daine."

There was a long silence. "I can't." Numair said. "It isn't right. I'm her teacher. I'm _fourteen_ years older than her. And she's in love with another." George couldn't help but feel sorry for Numair. The mage had let go the mask that he had been hiding his feelings under and he looked like he was absolutely heart sick.

"Do ye' know I first kissed Alanna when she was fifteen? I told her I had in mind ta' marry her. A few weeks later she took up with Jon and I felt like ye' look. I waited years. When she did come to be with me she didn't stay. Next thing I hear she's seein' the Shang Dragon. But still I waited. Damn glad I did." Numair opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He looked a little humiliated and a little empathetic. "I ain't gonna' tell Alanna I talked to ye'. This is between us men. But if ye' want that girl, ye' should say somethin'."

Numair closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "George, I'm so grateful that you don't think I'm as lecherous as I do for wanting Daine." George opened his mouth to object but this time Numair cut _him_ off, "But these two women are not the same. It would be too easy to fool Daine into a relationship she doesn't want. I see men do that to young women all the time. I've been guilty of it myself. But I don't want her that way. I want the kind of permanent love with her that you and Alanna have. You can't get that by coercion. Plus, she's been shunned enough in her life. I couldn't ask her to put herself in a position to be shunned even more. You may accept this as normal, but most people won't like the age difference. I don't exactly have the best reputation. And then there's this clerk who, according to everyone in Corus, is a nice young man. He's the right age and he seems to treat her well enough."

"When ye' asked 'round 'bout him, did ye' ask any girls?" Numair looked confused. "Ye' might wanna' do that," George continued. "I doubt much if he's really gonna' be half as acceptin' as ye' are." At Numair's puzzled look he asked, "What would ye' do if ye' shared a bed with that gal' 'n' a hedgehog or two joined ye'?"

Numair blushed and chuckled. "Make room and try to think of them as pets. They are kind of fascinating and animals behave differently around her so…" He laughed at the look George shot him. "If it really bothered me I would ask her if she could convince them to leave."

"See, this is what I'm tellin' ye'. Yer just as weird as she is." Numair laughed again. "Now me, I'd start smashin' critters. I'll bet ye' a gold piece that Perin feller' would too."

Numair looked a little worried. "That would hurt her."

"Now I never thought 'bout it that way. Only someone who loves her would," George said. "Which is why I think ye' outta' speak up."

"I'm not going to do that, George. I just can't." Numair looked at his hands. "But I'm not going anywhere either. I couldn't if I wanted to. This fever proved that to me. I could try courting a few women my age but it won't work."

George nodded and looked resigned. "Ye' heard her say she loved that other guy and still gave all yer strength ta' save her. I figur'd that out already 'n' I been there." The two men stared at each other for a moment in silent understanding.

-

-

Okay, let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 Gift Exchange

**Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce. She's the genius. I'm the wanna-be.**

_A/N: Another two chapters in one day, you guys will think I'm nuts._

_**And now**_

_**Chapter 6 – Gift Exchange**_

The morning sun arose warm and promising. It was an extremely mild day for January and Daine, Alanna, George and Numair all agreed it was best for them to get moving as quickly as possible. Alanna and George were heading on the Pirates Swoop and Daine and Numair were bound for Corus. They were packing their respective belongings, Daine saddling the horses, and Numair rearranging packs, when Daine felt the wrongness of approaching Hurroks. There were three and she called as much to the camp. When she turned to get her crossbow, Numair was already holding it out for her, along with three quarrels. The beasts barely swooped down on them when Daine dropped two and Numair blasted one.

Alanna had rushed up with her own bow and looked somewhat disappointed. George was putting a couple of his famous throwing daggers back in their sheaths. "I s'pose that answers _that_ question," he said.

"What question," Numair asked before Daine could voice the same inquiry.

"We were wondering if you two were strong enough yet to be traveling on your own," Alanna explained. "Since you left nothing for me to fight, clearly you are."

"Sorry?" Daine responded. Numair grinned at her.

"Nice crossbow!" Alanna said, eyeing the one Daine was holding. "Is it new?"

"Midwinter gift," Daine answered with pride, offering it to Alanna to examine. George began to look it over too.

"Somebody's fond of ye'," George said. "That's a nice 'en – Raven Armory, too." He whistled appreciatively. Daine saw Numair blush deeply. He turned back to the packs, so his face was hidden.

"I made out like a bandit this winter," she answered with a smile. "That was from Numair. He gave me a book too, all about birds. It's _amazing_. And we got your gifts of course. Oh, that reminds me. I have stuff for you too, in my pack. I never saw you over mid-winter." She dug into her saddle bags and handed a large package to George and a smaller one to Alanna. "That one," she said pointing to Alanna's, "is from me n' Numair together 'cause I bought the necklace and he had the pictures done." She opened the package. A fine silver chain sported a unique locket that had two stacked ovals instead of one. When she opened the top one she could see a small portrait of George next to a small portrait of Thom. The lower oval had portraits of the twins. The chain was just long enough to wear as a bracelet. Alanna looked speechless and her eyes were over-bright.

George was peering over her shoulder. He said, "I think I'm jealous." Alanna chuckled. It was probably what kept her from crying.

Numair stood and smiled, "There's an artist in Corus, you might know him, Volney Rain. He's very talented. He had a devil of a time getting the children to sit still but luckily he can almost paint a face perfectly from memory, which is how he did George's."

George, playing the long-suffering husband, whined, "All I got was this leather bound journal." Alanna glared at him. "She knows I'm kiddin'. This is very nice younglin' 'n' I thank ye'." He kissed the top of her head.

Numair grinned at George and confided, "You probably ought to take a peek inside." George looked confused, but did as he was told. He stared and sat down.

Alanna looked around confused.. George began to sputter, "This is… this is amazin'. Did Myles…" Daine felt positively gleeful at the reaction.

"It was a gift to him too," Numair answered. "And don't look at me. That was all Magelet's doing." The look of pride on his face sent another butterfly to dance in her stomach.

Alanna appeared severely left out so Numair explained, "Daine talked to Myles' carrier pigeons. They all know the signals in that book so they can communicate with Myles and George without Daine's help. They all did it willingly. She wouldn't force any of them. Now when they pass messages, they can scout in the process."

"Myles was aching to tell you before I could give this to you," Daine added, "But I can be fair persuasive."

"Her gift was so much better than mine, George, that I had it sent to your home." Numair said it with a smile. Daine looked up at him wondering if he really felt she had outdone him.

Both Alanna and George seemed a little dumbstruck. Finally, George said, "What else did th' bandits bring ye', Daine?"

She grinned and listed gifts she had received from Onua, Sarge, Jon and Thayet, Kally and Roald until – "and one mystery gift. I thought maybe it was from Numair but it didn't make sense because he already got me the crossbow and book. Plus why wouldn't he just give it? The boy who delivered it didn't know." She dug it out of her pack. "I packed it hopin' to figure it out – like if I stare long enough I'll know." She gave the necklace to Alanna to examine. She saw a look between Alanna and George that she couldn't guess the meaning of.

Alanna looked to where Numair had been standing a minute ago, but he had left to get the last saddlebag. "Does Numair have a guess?" Alanna asked quietly.

"He says he doesn't." Daine answered. "He said I prob'ly have a secret admirer." She felt herself blush. "If I do, he either has a big purse or is quite foolish with his coins."

-----

They said the last of their goodbyes. Alanna and Daine hugged and George asked Numair to look over something quickly. But when Numair followed him to the creek, George looked at him keenly. "Why din't ye' jest give 'er the necklace?"

Numair felt exposed. "Hmm?" He tried to pretend he didn't know what George was talking about, but clearly George wouldn't fall for it. He sighed, letting his shoulders sag. "That happened to be the day of my epiphany. I realized that I had been a little extravagant. But I couldn't bear the thought of not giving it to her." He felt like hiding his face.

"Think 'bout what I said," George told him.

"But…"

George cut him off. "I know ye' got good arguments, but ye' should mull it over anyways."

They shook hands and walked back to where Daine and Alanna were waiting. Within moments all climbed on their mounts and headed out.

Numair and Daine talked as they rode about the gelatin cubes, the brief hurrok fight, and a few other assorted things. Finally, Numair asked something that he had been wondering for a while. "Magelet, that book you gave me for Mid-Winter. Where did you get it?"

She grinned brightly and his stomach did a back flip. He chided himself for the strong desire to pull her off Cloud and kiss her until her knees gave way. "Carthak," she answered.

"Did you hang on to it all that time?" He looked confused. "And how did you ever afford it before you got the purse from Jon?"

"Why all the questions? It's a gift. That's supposed to be a secret." She blinked at him from beneath her long lashes.

"That book saved your life," he said solemnly. Her mouth dropped open. "The spell to open the Tharsen Window – that was in that book. It's full of amazing things. It had to have cost so much money."

"Maybe more than I paid for it," she said seriously. "I sent some money to Kaddar along with a request that he pick out a book on magic that you would likely not have."

Numair absorbed this with a strange guilt. "Did you know that I really didn't like Kaddar," he said after a long silence.

"Why," she asked.

"Dumb reasons I suppose. He was nice enough. I didn't like that he still wanted slaves and I didn't like the way he treated those without magic. But mostly, I thought he was playing with your emotions." He felt really wrong-footed now. He made a mental note to write Kaddar a long letter of apology and thanks.

"Yeah, I remember," she said sarcastically. "You know that you can be _too _protective sometimes."

When they stopped to camp for the night, Numair and Daine moved into their traveling routine. It was so efficient and practiced that they each attended to tasks without unnecessary discussion. Numair was giving heavy thought to telling Daine how he felt. He was carrying on another big argument in silence when a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned to find Daine stifling giggles. "Are you sure this is a fight you want to start?" he asked her playfully.

"Well you are a nice, big target," she answered, lobbing another snowball at his chest.

"I may have no aim with a bow, Magelet, but.." he picked up a handful of snow, formed it into a ball and threw it. It hit her squarely in the chest. "…I'm pretty good with snow."

The fight was on then. They raced around the clearing, dodging snowballs or lobbing them at the other until Numair stopped to collect some more snowballs and felt Daine plow into him, knocking him over backward. She landed on his chest as he came to rest in a thick snow drift. "I win!" she declared.

The setting was winter, but it was a lot like his dream. He stared up into her eyes, ready to give in and confess everything and then the firelight caught her necklace. He saw something behind her badger claw he'd never noticed before. He could hear her delirious mutterings all over again. "love you…. Perin…" and "No wonder I love you." _Had she been with him? _Jealousy seared through him. He tried to remind himself that she had given her heart to Perin. He had no right to speak. He scooted away from her, trying to get his pounding heart under control. "So you have," he choked.

The next quarter hour was almost painfully silent. Numair had never wanted to be another person before. Now he wanted to be Perin Porter. He dried both of their clothes with magic and they quietly went about their evening tasks, eventually settling at the fire to eat their soup. He was doing a really good job of beating himself up mentally when she finally broke the silence. "What are you thinking about so hard?" she asked.

He tried to smile. "Sorry, I'm not very talkative am I? Maybe I'm a bit tired."

"I'm sorry, Numair. I didn't realize that you might not be back to normal yet. I can clean up if you want to go to sleep."

"No," he answered. "It's my turn. You cooked."

"What was that you once told me? 'The moon will not stop its monthly journey just because I cooked _and _cleaned on the same night'. Sound familiar?"

He had to chuckle at that. "I'm not _that_ tired, Magelet."

"Well at least let me help you," she began to gather the dishes to clean. He took them from her, nearly jumping when her hands brushed his own.

When he was finished, they both crawled into their tents. Despite what he had told her, Numair's thoughts were far too busy for sleep. The night had been so clear that a million stars were visible and he thought it might calm him a bit to look at them, so he pulled his bedroll out where he could see the sky. To his surprise, Daine had done the same. They took one look at each other and laughed.

"Stargazing?" she asked.

He nodded, blushing slightly. She moved her bedroll directly beside his and lay down there. He said nothing. He lay down beside her and stared at the night sky. "Which constellations are out?" she asked, moving her head into the crook of his arm. He looked over at her curly head and sighed longingly. He pulled his blankets up and looked into the night sky to find the answers to her question. As they lay there so close that he could feel her lungs expand with each intake of breath, he wondered if there was a god of sexual frustration that he had failed to pay homage to all these years.

-

-

-

Please respond


	7. Chapter 7 Defining Love

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce did it. I borrowed and expanded.**

_**A/N: This is a strange chapter but it marks a turning point that is important in their relationship. It doesn't follow my usual patterns, but I hope you'll like it.**_

**Chapter 7 – Defining Love**

In Numair's dream, he held Daine in a lover's embrace, bare legs intertwined, fingers tracing and memorizing every inch of one another. Numair rained kisses over the silken skin of her neck. He had dreamed this before many, many times. Though the settings changed, the intimacy was familiar. But this time he was aware he was asleep and that was strange. The next big change came when she spoke. Her sounds were usually what you would expect under these circumstances. This time her soft voice asked a question so low he almost did not hear it the first time and most definitely did not understand it.

"Say that again, my love? I didn't catch it." He practically purred the words.

"Is this all you really want?" she asked louder.

He froze, hurt. "I don't understand."

"Night after night I'm here with you like this. Is this all you really want?"

"No, darling, of course not. I want to make love with you, yes, but it's not all I want."

"Then what do you want?" her blue-gray eyes held his gaze as she searched for answers. He could see a desperate need to know reflected in her countenance.

"I want you to love me the way that I love you."

"Is love always sex?" she asked. It was strange. There was no sarcasm, but a simple question like she would ask in a lesson.

"No," he answered, pulling back a little to look at her better. "One can exist without the other. Most often it is sex that exists without love, but…"

"So why do you torture yourself like this then? You keep dreaming about me like this and then you wake up aching for it to be real. If you could stop focusing on this, wouldn't you be less uncomfortable?"

The dream shifted in the liquid way that dreams do and now they were both fully clothed, sitting in grass on a sunny day. They were about a foot apart both with their knees folded up against their chests and arms wrapped around. Hebarely noticed and continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. "I supposed it's a natural response," he said, "human biology."

"So biologically speaking, attraction creates arousal and when you can't have it in real life it moves into your dreams?" she asked.

He tilted his head and looked at her. "You're not speaking like Daine."

She shrugged. "It's your dream and your question. In this dream I'm merely the vessel to help you solve the puzzle."

"Beautiful vessel," he flirted while trying to wrap his mind around this. "I don't usually know when I'm dreaming. I'm not in control of what I dream either."

"You are and you aren't. Nothing in your dreams exists outside of your knowledge or imagination. If this is important to you, you probably should pay attention and quit worrying how it came to be." She smiled as she said it.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Are we defining love then?"

"Yes. Do you know what love is?"

"I think so. I can't really define it. It's far too complex. It is caring for another, sharing your true self, a deep affection, desire… I cannot cover everything even though I'm usually good at lists."

Daine's musical laugh brought a smile to his mouth. She looked at him very seriously, "Would you die for me?"

"Have I not already proven that?"

"Will you live for me?"

"I don't understand."

"Can you watch me marry another and still live so that I won't cry?"

He swallowed hard. It sounded like a painful existence devoid of hope, but one he could endure to save her pain. He had not thought of it before -- or had he? "Yes, Magelet."

"Would you do what is best for me, even if that is to give me up?"

"Always."

"Even if that means allowing me to be with Perin?"

"Is he what is best for you?" Numair asked with a lump in his throat.

Again the scene shifted smoothly around them. Now they were walking barefoot on the beach. Their breaches legs were rolled up and they were holding hands. He barely registered the change because the conversation again continued as if nothing had altered. "I don't think you know the answer to that question," she said. "Since I am your dream I cannot know it unless you do."

Numair nodded. "I don't want him to be. It hurts me to think of you with another."

"But why should it, if that made me happy? Shouldn't you be happy for me?"

"I am human, Daine. I am a little selfish and I know that. I don't want to be but I am. I would try very hard to be happy for you. But I would likely still want you here with me in my dreams where no one can see."

She smiled. "I can be here for you. But sometimes it doesn't fulfill anything and it makes you sad. You want the real thing."

He nodded. "I would prefer to hold the real you."

"If I were real and I couldn't – if I wasn't capable of sex, would you still love me?"

"Oh yes. I have never really touched you that way and yet I feel this. I would find other avenues of intimacy with you. I would be sad that I could never father a child of my own but I would love you nevertheless." He paused, surprised. "Did I know I wanted children?"

She only smiled at him shrewdly, then continued the discussion. "Intimacy is not synonymous with love making?"

He smiled. "Magelet would probably never say that. And no, it is not. If it were, then Alanna would have nothing more intimate with George than she did with Jon."

"So what is it then?"

"Time between two people when something special or private is shared, I suppose."

"What does that encompass?"

"If you're my dream Daine, can't you talk like her? I'm feeling strange."

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't make the rules and you're avoiding the question."

"Okay, now _that_ was Daine. Uhhhh, anything. To an artist, sharing the art could be intimate. Our snowball fight was a bit intimate. Often our stargazing is intimate. When you are fully you, it is intimate."

"Numair, why did you dream this?" She looked up at him imploringly as the dream shifted around them again. Now they were on top of Baylor's Needle on a velvety night with a sky so full of stars there seemed to be no way to recognize constellations.

"Because I'm feeling broken," he answered sadly. "It's hopeless and I know it and still I want something to cling to. I'm probably searching for that now." He felt tears well in his eyes and he wondered if he had ever cried in a dream before. If he didn't like to cry in the real world, this should be torment.

"I haven't died, Numair. I'm still part of your life. If you find me and show me that you see the real me more clearly than any other could, maybe…"

"Maybe someday you'll love me back," he finished. The heaviness in his chest had settled in again and breathing was next to impossible. He felt like the pain of it might swallow him whole. "I shouldn't cling to hope like this," he managed to say though his voice was strangled."

"If you can move on, then by all means do it," she answered. It was like being slapped though, because he already knew the answer to that. "I want and need to be loved – truly loved. Have you shown me that?"

"I'm always holding back part of me. I must."

"And then I don't see that I'm not alone."

"What do you mean? We're all alone. It's the human condition. In most ways I'm much more alone than you are. You have Perin and me and about fifty other hopefuls just waiting for a chance to be near you. Even Duke Baird's son is sweet on you."

"There are women that want you too, Numair. You're not interested because they don't really know you and you are right to assume that you might scare half of them to death. You say loneliness is the _human condition_, Numair, but you seem to forget that I'm not exactly human."

"No," he said with a little wonder. "You are both _two-legger_ and _people_ right?" And then it hit him. "Dear one, do you think I don't see that about you? You are both never alone and always alone. You are one of a kind both in my heart and in reality. Didn't you know that?"

"I knew that," the dream Daine answered, "but does she?"

He stood there looking down at her, wonder sweeping him. "It is my avenue of intimacy, isn't it?"

"Yes. If Perin sees it, we would be surprised. Daine needs you to welcome all of her. Do that and live for the moments. If George can wait years for Alanna, you can wait one day for Daine. When that day is over, wait just one more, and one more, until she's ready. In the meantime take joy where you can and ease your aching heart, Numair."

The dream shifted again. They were back in the lover's embrace but clothed this time. It was dark out, but looked to be just before dawn. He could hear the pre-dawn songs of birds and smell pine, water, and the musky sent of animals close by. Daine felt so solid in his arms. There were deer all around them, sleeping after their night grazing. And suddenly he realized he was no longer asleep.

At some point they had fallen asleep while looking at stars. In the night they had turned against each other, arms and legs intertwined, clinging so close that his body would normally be pleading for her. But something had changed. He could just hold her and feel her against him now and breathe her scent. He wanted her, yes, but it was no longer a mind-numbing urgency that consumed him. Now he could choose as surely as she once chosen to try to stop her heart. It was as if something beyond mortal reality had taken hold and still the love was there, somehow even stronger than before.

Numair thought about the dream and the epiphany it had brought him. He could love her like this. He _did_ love her like this. He would welcome the physical pleasures of touch if someday they were offered, but for now it was enough to be in her presence, in love and aware of who she really was inside. She was both animal and human and somehow the best of both, with a much more gentle nature than either possessed. The magic drew creatures to her, but it was her nature that made them stay, just as her beauty drew him to stare, but her open heart made him fall in love.

He wanted so much to see the world as she saw it, if only for a brief spell. Often they had talked in depth about her animal friends. He knew the science of them, in some cases he knew things they had thought, but with the exception of hawks, he did not know what it felt like to _be_ these magnificent creatures. Daine did. She both suffered for them and appreciated them in a way he had never known. And it had left her alone in the world.

Numair realized that she had tried to reach him in his deepest recesses. She did not share his love for the arcane, but she tried to understand it. This empathy was as natural to her personality as her wild magic was. By stepping closer to him when his search for the esoteric left him lost, she had shown him love in a most intimate way. He had never consciously done that in return. _I have been terribly selfish, Magelet,_ he thought. He wondered now if he could reach to pet one of her friends without frightening it away. It seemed best to wake her.

"Daine," he called softly. "Wake up Magelet."

She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled at him. Then she looked very confused.

"Shhhh, I don't want to scare them off," he said. "Apparently we fell asleep last night. I think we cuddled up in the cold." He watched her cheeks flare red. "Don't worry about it," he said still in his gentlest voice, "Or I'll get embarrassed all over again too."

------

Daine felt herself smile. There was Numair, holding her so tightly against him that she felt like she might still be dreaming. "Why are you talking so softly?"

"I didn't want to scare off our bed mates." There were three deer surrounding them, sleeping peacefully. A mother and two fawns who were almost yearlings.

"Ohh," her eyes opened a little wider. She felt delighted. He was sharing something with her that most people never saw. "Don't worry they're all still sleeping."

"They're so beautiful. I've always thought that the gods created deer to give form to grace. What do they feel like to you – to your magic?"

She studied him. There was an intensity about him that seemed to focus fully on her. She could not remember ever feeling so special. More often she just felt alien. "You've never asked me that before except – well immortals and their color."

"I'm sorry. I should have." There was gentleness in his voice that she found almost spellbinding.

"It's hard to explain – they are a soft green in my mind." How could she explain this – the feeling that could be carried in color. "I don't know how to describe this exactly."

He studied her. "May I look through your eyes?" he asked.

"Will you be able to read my mind?" she asked worriedly.

He chuckled. "No, Magelet. Your secrets will remain your secrets. I will only look through your magic the way I did when I was first teaching you, though a little deeper," he paused, "but only if you say it's alright. This is your body." He began to carefully untangle himself from her and she wanted to beg him not to but she thought that might be foolish.

The deer awoke and lifted their heads ready to bolt if a danger was present. She asked them to stay and be comfortable and she felt Numair freeze as if he thought he might scare them off. She smiled to herself that fate had allowed her to keep him close without her revealing her feelings. "Go ahead," she answered finally. His hands moved to her head and black fire danced with multicolored lights in her mind. She reached for her copper threads and searched the clearing, not just for deer, but for all there was to see. His mind connected to hers and they searched as one, fascinated.

No thoughts were shared between them specifically. Neither spoke a word. Together they looked at everything. Through him she saw things that had become background as if they were awe inspiring. She couldn't read his thoughts. Instead she saw through emotions -- those of wonder, appreciation, adoration and -- she couldn't label the final one. Maybe she felt her own love for him reflected back at her and then she felt frightened that he would know. She was aware that his magic receded and suddenly she was alone again.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Did I scare you?"

"A little," she admitted. "But I liked it. You see things I've stopped noticing." She felt both elated and a little sad. It was an almost spiritual connection and it had been broken. Daine sat up slowly so the deer wouldn't run. She saw Numair copy her and realized that he had walked as fully into her world as he could, and done so willingly.

"Can I pet them?" he asked.

"Sure. They would like that," she answered after quickly consulting them.

He reached out a large hand and stroked the fawn nearest him. "They're so soft and yet coarse," he said with obvious delight in his voice.

She watched him for a time, heart pounding so loud she was sure he'd hear. He petted the fawns and cooed at them while the sun climbed above the horizon.. She had never loved Numair more than she did at that moment. _If only he felt the same._

_-_

_-_

_Okay, so it was a weird chapter. But I hope you like it anyway._


	8. Chapter 8 Gossip

**Disclaimer: This is based on the incredible work of Tamora Pierce. If you recognize a character or place, odds have it that she invented it.**

_A/N: Some people got the last chapter and some didn't. Sorry if you got a little lost. If you're still with me I thank you._

**Chapter 8 – Gossip**

Daine and Numair were back in Corus by early evening. They had laughed and joked through the ride back and when they went their separate ways, Numair felt that they had never been so close. But it just got harder.

Spies had good reason to believe a war was brewing and it looked possible that both the Copper Isles and Scanra would likely be in on it. The threat of immortals siding with their enemies made Tortall nervous. Jon had assigned Numair to work with Lindhall and Tkaa to bring both the riders and the new pages up to speed on the various immortals and how to kill them. Groups of The Own circulated in and out of Corus and Numair found himself giving those fighters abbreviated lessons on the immortals as well. Meanwhile Daine was working closely with Onua to prepare some ponies they had purchased from a horse breeder in Queenscove. Usually this time of year they would be planning their annual trip to the Cria Fair, not training horses. Before Numair knew what had happened, two weeks went by without so much as a glimpse of Daine. He found the separation didn't help it all. If anything, he ached for her even more than before.

As if that weren't pressure enough for Numair, Jon was still angry with him. He had received a sharp dressing-down for his "foolish flaunt of power". While Numair and Daine had been recovering and then traveling, Jon had found time to look up the spell Numair used to give Daine his personal power. Then the king had stewed until such time as he could discuss it with Numair privately. By the time he got the chance to deliver the lecture, Jon's irritation had turned to livid rage. In all the years they had been friends, Numair could not remember hearing Jon say some of the things he said during that reprimand. If Thayet had not barged right into Jon's study and separated the two, Numair was not sure what would have happened. As the days passed, Jon's behavior toward Numair seemed closer to unhappy tolerance than friendship.

In February, a heavy blizzard descended upon Corus, effectively snowing them in. Numair found himself with a free evening and he immediately went to look for Daine. But when he found her in the rider barracks, she was chatting with a group of volunteers who had come early for rider training . And she had a guest with her – Perin Porter. He was sitting so close to Daine that Numair had to make himself breathe meditatively before walking into the room to greet them.

"Do you have room for one more?" Numair asked the group as he walked through the door. He was trying to show a winning smile and to ignore his pounding jealousy.

"Numair!" Daine nearly shouted. She ran over to him and bowled him over with her enthusiastic hug.

"Hello Magelet," he said warmly and nearly forgot there were others in the room.

Onua called to him, "Please do join us, Numair. We haven't seen you in so long it feels like you've been away."

Numair looked up at the others in the room. He could see Thayet and Buri were in the group too, as well as Sarge. There were four rider volunteers that he didn't know. Kit was playing with Tahoi in the corner.

"What brings you out on a cold and stormy night?" Thayet asked him.

"Where I am concerned, the chill in the castle is a little more uncomfortable than the outdoors," he answered pointedly.

Thayet shook her head. "You could just apologize, you know."

"I did," Numair said. "The problem is that he wants to hear that I won't ever do it again and I'm not willing to lie to my king."

Daine looked between them confused. Numair knew that this particular fight had been kept from her. Even the normal palace gossips had left this alone although Numair wasn't exactly sure of the reason. He thought it might have to do with the fact that not just anyone could comprehend what he had done. Whatever the reason, he was grateful. No one had ever told Daine that she had carried more than his strength for that day and he didn't wish her to find out before he found a way to tell her himself.

"Don't worry about it," he told Daine with a smile. "Jon never has cared for the risks I take, but he can't argue with the results. The whole realm would have come apart in December if I weren't always stretching the limits of my gift." He ignored the looks of dismay that Thayet and Buri directed at him

Perin had walked over to where they were standing. He seemed to want Daine's attention back. Numair tried not to glare at the boy and to ignore the urge to set his breeches on fire by "accident". Suddenly Kit was at his feet, chirping to be picked up. "Hello Kit," he said warmly. "How's my favorite dragon in the whole wide world."

Kit cooed happily as he scooped her into his arms. When he looked up he saw a strange expression on Onua's face. "I'm sorry, Onua," he said immediately. "That was thoughtless. I know you don't really like to be reminded."

"Actually," Onua said, "I was thinking that after all this time, I don't really understand what happened that day." She was referring to the incident in December when another black robe mage had used a word of power to try to destroy them. He saw Sarge move closer to her and wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't either," Buri concurred. "We felt the quake from several miles northwest of you and the air seemed to cry from all directions."

"We felt it here in Corus too," Thayet added. "Vases, mirrors, and windows broke from the tremors and the trees seemed to die on the spot."

Numair went and sat down near the others. He looked to Daine and wished he could have dragged her away for some quiet time alone but clearly that wasn't going to happen. The excuse of a lesson would seem out of place now when he was being asked to explain magic. Kit started to play with his black opal pendant and he smiled at her as he carefully pulled it away. With her magic, opals might not be the best toys. He reached for the crystal around her neck (a mid-winter gift from him) with a little of his magic and it began to project stars on the ceiling. The little dragon was fascinated and trilled enthusiastically. "Would you like me to explain it?" He asked the question to the room in general but he only really cared what Daine's answer might be.

She sat down close by too and nodded. Perin followed, but he looked reluctant.

"Cearl used a word of power, but it is really one that no one should ever use. It creates a tidal wave on dry land. But like all things in big magic, the power has to come from somewhere and the balance has to be maintained. When I turned Tristan Staghorn into a tree a little over a year ago, that spell had a backfire too. Literally, a tree somewhere in the world became human. And I hope he's doing alright wherever he is." His audience laughed appreciatively.

"Yeah," Daine added. Let's hope it wasn't an apple tree somewhere that some little kid was climbing in. Can you imagine?"

Numair laughed hard. "Daine, I never thought about that."

"Would it have clothes on?" one of the new volunteers asked.

"I doubt it, James," Daine answered.

Numair chuckled with a hand over his mouth. It might have been quite a sight. When he could speak normally again, he continued, "So anyway, a massive tidal wave on the ocean is a force made up from energy that pushes water in great amounts at shore. Most often that energy is seismic, although we don't recognize that a quake has taken place because it happened in the ocean." The group looked a bit lost, so he tried to put it simpler terms. "The water is there because it's the ocean – not the cause, but part of the effect. In this case the spell creates the energy, but the water has to be gathered. When you felt the dehydration or saw trees suddenly dead, it was sucking the moisture from the water table and the living things around for miles. Its consequence is obvious and part of the overall cataclysm."

"Goddess!" Thayet exclaimed. All of the volunteers made the sign against evil on their chests. Onua looked dumbstruck.

"I did a silencing spell to try to stop him when I realized what he was doing, but I was mostly too late. I only successfully stopped the completion of the word. But even without the energy forcing the water onto us, I had still had gravity to fight and the problems left by all that water being removed from where it naturally belonged."

"Did you know that we're still tripping across sinkholes?" Thayet asked him.

"I wouldn't doubt it," he responded. "I tried to put the water back from every place it had left but there was just so much. It seemed best to focus on the living things although there's certainly room to argue that our world is a living thing in itself." Daine shot him a look that meant he was about to get sidetracked. He winked and pulled himself back to the matter at hand, "Even with all the study and practice I do, I couldn't have counteracted the spell alone. I drained all of my gift, most of Lindhall's, a good portion of Alanna's and some of Harailt's to stop it. I also think I took some from Daine, but I've never fully figured that out. By the time she joined us, I barely knew any more than that I was telling the water to go home." He looked at Daine again. "I've never asked. Do you know the answer?"

She smiled and he felt butterflies in his stomach. "Yes, I gave you some of my magic. It's a trick I learned from Cloud. But mostly I was holding you up."

"You can share your magic?" Perin asked curiously.

"Holding him up?" asked a girl volunteer.

"A trick you learned from Cloud?" Buri asked.

For a moment the chaos was hard to sort out. Daine made a gesture to the girl like she was flexing a large muscle and everybody laughed. One of the boys made horse sounds as if he were teaching another how to do a difficult task in whinnies.

When the jokes died down, Numair heard Daine tell Perin, "I can only share my magic with certain people and they wouldn't be able to shape shift or something like that. I could give it to Onua fairly easily since she already has some wild magic. Numair is very magical, and he was already channeling other magics through him, otherwise it might have hurt him. Although," she focused back on Numair, "I've wondered about that since that morning in January when we looked at the deer together."

His stomach lurched. He felt like that moment was private and he really didn't want to share it with anyone but Daine. Still, she looked at him so imploringly that he said, "You probably wouldn't hurt me, but I don't recommend you try that with anyone else without assistance. It might even be wise that the one assisting have healing magic just in case."

"You looked at deer together through magic?" Onua asked, confused.

Internally, Numair cursed. For all that Onua had a small gift and possessed little wild magic, she was sometimes too sharp for his comfort. He sighed, resigned. "Yes, I wanted to see them the way she does."

Daine smiled at him and his stomach did another summersault. "It wasn't like anything I've ever felt before. It was like I could feel his reactions in my own head and I couldn't tell which were mine and which were his. And then he petted the deer that…"

"..were in the area," he interrupted. "There was a mother and two fawns that were almost a year old. They'll be leaving her soon. I had Daine ask their permission first, of course. You should never just pet a fawn if it's mother is foraging and you find it alone."

Daine had obviously realized the mistake she had almost made. They shared a look. It was all innocent enough, but he doubted if the group would believe that.

The group chatted some more about magic over the next hour until Daine decided it was her bed time. Perin offered to walk her to her room and she agreed hesitantly. Numair reluctantly said goodnight but stayed behind so the others would not realize that she was the reason he was out on a stormy night. Thayet and Buri left for the castle too.

Numair joined Onua and Sarge in a conversation about the coming rider training. But all three had their attention drawn away when they heard the volunteers gossiping.

"…heard she's been laying with Perin since October. But he's not the first," said a blond boy.

"She doesn't seem like that kind," said the only girl in the group.

"I heard she's been spreadin' her legs for some teacher since she was 13," drawled the boy Daine had called James.

Numair's eyes narrowed and there was black fire around his balled fists before he even realized it. "You would do well to mind your tongues," he roared.

Blood drained from all four faces and they looked like he might be threatening them with a lethal weapon. It took a moment for him to register that he _was_. He calmed himself down and turned to Sarge. "Please kindly inform your volunteers that _I _have been Daine's teacher since she was 13 and that she most certainly _NEVER _"spread her legs" for me or did anything else to earn the kind of poison they have been spewing here tonight." Of course, Sarge wouldn't have to say anything since Numair had practically yelled the information. Numair walked from the room in such a rage that he never heard Onua calling after him until she touched his arm.

"You put the fear of the Gods into them," she said with a smile. "I think that James nearly wet himself."

"He's lucky I didn't neuter him with mage fire," he growled.

She was searching his face looking slightly frightened herself. "Numair, calm down. You stopped them."

He took two deep breaths. "Unfortunately they didn't start the rumors, Onua. I've heard plenty about Daine and Perin since we returned and I'm afraid I can't stop that one, especially when it might be true."

Onua looked shocked. "Numair, Daine is too young to…"

"To what? She's almost sixteen, Onua, and she loves him. Please tell me he won't hurt her." The rage was gone and the desperate pleading in his voice obviously startled his friend. Onua tilted her head slightly and looked at him with that same kind-eyed expression he had gotten from Alanna and George. But he wasn't going to admit it this time so he struck a low blow, "Too many of my friends have been hurt lately by men who don't deserve their affections."

She clearly got his reference and looked a little affronted. "He's not Cearl, Numair."

"No, but he might still be using her and she doesn't need a broken heart." He turned and stalked back to his rooms.


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets

**Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce. If I were I'd have an assistant to wrap my Christmas gifts instead of having to do it myself.**

_A/N: In RotG, I always thought there was no way that Thayet didn't see Numair and Daine kiss goodbye outside the boat. So I decided there is an obvious reason._

**Chapter 9 – Secrets**

Perin walked Daine back to her room beneath the rider's barracks. She let Kit in and tried to say goodnight outside the door. Lately, Perin had been pushing to be invited inside. When Daine returned to Corus she made the shocking discovery that rumors had spread suggesting she had been canoodling with Perin. She did not know how they had started, but she most certainly didn't want to help them along.

"Aren't you going to let me kiss you goodnight?" Perin asked with an almost injured expression.

"Okay," she answered. She liked kissing well enough. The problem was that she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing with Perin at all. She wanted Numair. She couldn't have him. Perin was her age and he was nice to her. She had tried for a time to turn thoughts of Numair to Perin, but her heart refused to be fooled. Reminding herself that she needed to live in the real world, she leaned in for a kiss. His lips pressed her own and he wrapped his hands around her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders. She felt his tongue pushing for entry against her closed mouth. He had not done that before, but she went along a little awkwardly.

He pressed her heavily against the door and his hands began to roam. She tried to be swept into it, but her thoughts kept skipping to Numair and the way he smiled at her earlier. Then suddenly, she was aware that Perin's hands were under her shirt tugging at her breast band.

She grabbed his arms and stopped him. "That's a little more than a goodnight kiss," she said. "And that's not the kind of thing you should ever do out where everyone can watch."

"So invite me in," he said with an eagerness in his voice. "It is kind of cold out here."

"Sorry, no," she said in answer.

"Daine, how long are you going to keep teasing me? I've been seeing you off and on for months now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you," she said sincerely. "I'm not ready for more yet."

"Come now," he said almost incredulously. "I'm not your first. I heard all about your other conquests before I ever introduced myself.

Daine felt like she had been slapped. "Can't you smell a lie when you hear one?"

"You're not a noble's daughter. You're merely a horse mistress. You cannot convince me that you paid for your lessons from your earnings."

"If Numair is paid for teaching me, the payment comes from the king. He's never asked me for anything. He's not like that anyway. He's a very, very nice man."

"Right," he said sarcastically. "Everyone knows his reputation. You know he's been with ladies of the court – many, many of them. He's a player when it comes to women and he's played you rather well."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" She was losing her temper now.

"He used you for sex and convinced you to deny it by giving you a few cheap jewels. Priceless! Maybe I should take lessons."

"What in the name of the Black God are you going on about?" she asked.

"Mal is my cousin, Daine. I know he delivered a necklace to you for mid-winter from Salmalin."

Daine was terribly confused. She had asked Numair if the necklace was from him because it looked like the earrings. "He didn't – he couldn't have…"

"Maybe I've got it wrong. Maybe it wasn't a bribe. Was it a price? Do you charge for your services?"

She slapped him hard. He looked stunned for only a moment before he struck her back. "I can't believe I wasted my time on a freak bastard like you," he hissed. The words stung deeply. She wasn't sure if those were parting words but she was taking no chances. She turned into a lion and growled fiercely. He screamed and ran.

Daine went into her room before changing back. She sat hard on her bed. She thought about the fever dream and how true it had come to be. Numair was there and he was the one she wanted. He had been replaced smoothly by Perin, who she had been willing to settle for. Now she had neither and was no longer certain she wanted any man. And still she wanted Numair to explain it away and make it all alright again. She dressed hurriedly and decided to confront him.

She sobbed while she dug out the sapphire necklace. Kitten trilled her concern and tried to crawl in Daine's lap. Daine stared at the necklace. It had come in an unwrapped box which she thought was strange. She had tried to ask the boy who delivered it who it came from but he said he did not know. Her cheek ached from where Perin had struck her, her heart ached from doubt and she was crying like a baby. But she was going to get to the bottom of this mess and she was going to do it now. "Kit, stay here until I get back. I shouldn't be long." The little dragon looked worried rather than put off and sat on the bed.

------

Numair could not remember a time when Jon and Thayet had visited his rooms. It seemed that Thayet had decided they needed to bury the hatchet and she would not wait a day longer. He welcomed them to his sitting area and brought them tea.

"Let's talk this through like grown-ups," Thayet scolded when the two men remained silent for too long. "We're not going to bed until everybody is friends again." Numair thought that was probably more aimed at Jon and it carried the hint of a well-used threat.

"I can apologize again. You know I'm sorry if anyone was worried about me. But you did make me promise to guard her with my life."

"I didn't tell you to guard her with your life essence, Numair," Jon growled.

"I don't understand this at all," Thayet said. "Maybe if you explain it to me I can help you two straighten it out. I know you said Numair lent her his power and that it was a dangerous spell. But Jon, he does dangerous spells nearly every day."

"Not like this one," Jon said. "When Alanna put her hands on his chest, she could barely feel his essence."

"I didn't die. I rested and got stronger and took it back when Daine was healed."

"What do you mean by essence?" Thayet asked.

"The essence of my magic. My gift is very entwined in my strength. Daine was carrying around a little of my gift for a while. But it was very brief. As soon as she was up and about I took it back. I haven't figured out how to tell her that yet so please.."

"I thought if magic was removed from a soul, the person would die," Thayet said confused.

Jon said, "Exactly right."

Her beautiful porcelain skin went even whiter. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

"To save her. It was never a permanent transfer…" Numair started to say.

"Ahh, but he left out the best part. He was so weak he had to rest in between efforts. When someone is drained repeatedly without any time to build up more magic, and they're doing a spell to give away their essence – he put enough stress on his heart that he should have died before Alanna even found him. She was low enough on magic from healing that she might not have been able to help."

Numair ran a hand through his raven hair. "Jon," he said, "It was not as bad as you think. I'm a much stronger mage than average as you well know. While it's true that what I did would probably have killed another mage, I was never in any danger."

"Just promise me you won't take that chance again," Jon was almost pleading.

"I can't promise that, Jon. I don't know who it might be that needs a little strength if a situation like that occurs again. It might be you or Thayet or one of your children."

Thayet sat absolutely still for a moment while Jon looked like he wanted to argue more. Thayet's presence had put him on guard.

"So you're angry that he risked his life for another and won't promise never to do it again," she said to Jon. "And you won't promise not to do it again because you think you might need to save him someday," she said to Numair, Both men chuckled slightly at the obvious irony. "So basically you're both being thick headed and you're really angry because your friendship is too important to both of you."

Numair felt extremely stupid now and Jon looked like he might be thinking the same thing. "Point taken," he told Thayet with a big smile. Then he looked at Jon and tried to keep a straight face. "And Jon, I love you too." All three of them laughed and then they heard a knock at the door.

When Numair opened he saw Daine. She was wet from the snow storm and looked like she had been crying for at least twenty minutes. "Magelet, what has happened?" He pulled her into the room and saw what looked like the beginning of a nasty bruise on her cheek. He didn't think. He just pulled her into his arms and held her while she sobbed violently. Jon and Thayet rushed to where they stood to try to figure out what had happened and Numair let her go. Numair dug out a handkerchief and gave it to her and she began to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"Child what has happened?" Jon said. "You look like you've been attacked."

Thayet was fussing over her and Numair felt like he was in the way. But Daine reached for his hand and so he gripped hers until she pulled away. Then he realized she had given him something. He opened his hand to look and registered numbly that it was the sapphire necklace.

"Why?" she choked out. "You li-lied to me when I ask – asked you about it," she snuffled. "D –did you p – pay that b – boy to say he – he didn't know who s—sent it?"

He closed his eyes and sighed guiltily. He tried to think of the best way to explain this without confessing everything. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked again. "Do you know what they think – the gossips?" her voice became fierce. "Th – they think you paid me to sleep with me!"

"Well that's just stupid," Thayet interjected.

"You're just a child – why would he.." Jon started.

"In case you haven't looked lately, she's not a child," Numair said softly. "She is a very pretty young lady with swains lining up left and right. I know you ignore court gossip, but Daine has always drawn a lot, mostly because I'm the one teaching her. And that's why I sent it anonymously. I went a little crazy with mid-winter gifts this year and realized that I bought you three. I wanted to give them all to you, so I picked the one that seemed like it might cause the most problems and sent it anonymously. It was wrapped and I never told him what it was. I'm so sorry, Daine. If I had known someone would use that information to hurt you like this…"

Daine had ceased crying and was looking at him with hurt in her eyes. "Do you get paid to teach me Numair?"

"Not exactly. Jon pays me to teach in general. You are one of many students but you are the only one that I currently teach outside of a class. Stephan was a private student too because we worked on his wild magic." He lifted her chin gently. "You are a special student. I told you once that you teach me nearly as much as I teach you. Lately we don't even manage to connect for lessons. So our relationship is more one of friendship than teacher/student. Did the person who hit you use that as ammunition?"

She nodded.

"Did you turn into anything furry and bite him?"

She smiled and sniffed. "I turned into a lion and growled. He ran off."

"I could set fire to his loin cloth," he offered.

She laughed and wiped her eyes again.

"Come here," he said opening his arms again. She rushed to him and he held her tight. "I'm so sorry. I should have confessed when you asked about the necklace. For someone whose supposed to be smart, I sure make more than my share of thick-headed mistakes, don't I? Can you forgive me?

"Of course, Numair," she answered from inside the embrace. He looked up and realized that Jon and Thayet were still standing there. He had completely forgotten them. And Thayet was staring with a look of amazed comprehension on her face. It was too late to stop it. He realized with irony that he and Jon had just patched up their differences in time for him to completely destroy Jon's trust.

"Who did this to you, Magelet?" he asked again. He figured he might have time to kill the perpetrator before he got thrown in the dungeon.

"Perin," she answered barely audibly.

"Perin!" he said incredulously. "What reason could your boyfriend have to say those things to you -- or to hit you?" He felt rage bubble. "Where did he run to?" The last question was icy and the tone in his voice surprised even him.

"I didn't want to invite him in," she answered quietly. "He said I'd been teasing him. I tried to say I was sorry but he was so cruel. He said I was freak bastard. I can't deny either." She pulled back from the hug. "But you can't do anything to him, Numair, so you should just cool your temper." She smiled at him and the bubbling rage melted.

"Can't I hurt him a little," he said, more teasing than serious. She laughed.

"No, but I can send him packing," Jon interjected.

Numair looked at him trying to decide if he had come to the same realization as Thayet. Of course, she would probably clue him in later if he hadn't. He looked to Thayet and she smiled at him. He had not expected that.

Thayet and Numair walked Daine to her room while Jon went to where the clerks were housed. When she was safely back in her room he and Thayet walked in silence toward the castle. He wanted to ask her how long until the sky fell, but he couldn't say a word. He kept glancing at her waiting for the sharp words that never came. Before they reached the palace she said softly, "I'm good with secrets, you know."

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the queen, hardly believing his ears. He should say something but his voice didn't seem to work.

"Perin was courting her?" she asked. He nodded and swallowed hard. "He's lucky to be alive then." She said it so matter-of-factly that he laughed, albeit nervously. "When will you tell her?" she asked. When he didn't answer she said, "Numair, this is not something you can talk your way out of. I saw your face. You love that girl plain as day. And though I couldn't see her face, I know she's fond of you."

"Fond is what one feels for an eccentric uncle," he said softly. Thayet burst into laughter.

"Did Jon notice?" he asked after a long silence.

"I don't think so. He was too caught up in the fact that someone had hit her. Plus – I love my husband so don't take this the wrong way—but he's a little dense when it comes to matters of the heart. He hasn't figured out that Onua is seeing Sarge yet and they keep holding hands in the courtyard." Numair laughed.

"I can't figure out why I didn't notice this before," she continued and began to walk again. "I pride myself at smelling out romance." Numair was too embarrassed to respond. "I thought you and Elyra Kelton, maybe."

He grinned at the queen. "She's seeing Lindhall Reed."

Her eyes opened wide. "No!" she said incredulously. "Now how did I miss that?"

"Perhaps they're better at keeping their feelings masked than I am," he said a little hopelessly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't try," she said slyly.

"I'm too old for her," he answered sadly.

"I don't think so," she returned.

"Jon still thinks she's a little girl. You thought he was mad before…"

"He would recover eventually," she said sagely.

They had reached the corridor to Jon's study. "I will keep my hands to myself, I promise. I want her to be happy. Maybe it will go away someday."

She merely smiled at him. "You're too smart for that Numair. That's the way I look at Jon and he still captivates me after all these years."

He reached for her hand and kissed it. "Thank you," he said and then bid her goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10 Guilt

**Disclaimer: These characters were created by Tamora Pierce. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.**

_A/N: Daine suffers a little guilt in this chapter which she does not deserve. I put this in because I feel it is a normal transition in her personality at this juncture. However, I do not think that anyone in her situation should ever feel guilty. _

_Likewise, Numair gets some guilt, though his is earned, though he blows it out of proportion. I think it fits nicely with cannon for his immediate consideration of his reputation in RoTG._

**Chapter 10 – Guilt**

In the morning, Numair rose at dawn and dressed quickly. He hurried across the snow covered courtyard toward the rider barracks. He brushed the snow from his hair and knocked on Onua's door. She was already dressed and was preparing to go to breakfast, as he had expected. Sarge was sitting on her bed, also dressed. He was stoic and looked like he might be a little irked with Numair.

"Onua, I'm sorry to start your morning this way. Can we have a word?"

She turned to Sarge. If she said something, Numair did not hear. But Sarge rose and followed, "I think anything you say to Onua should probably be said to me too," the large man said.

Numair nodded. "Onua, where do I start?" He took a deep breath. "We had a conversation last night and I voiced a concern about Daine's swain in a most disrespectful way and I am very sorry about that."

"You're forgiven," Onua said after a glance at Sarge.There was only a moment when Onua and Numair smiled nervously at one another before he continued.

"Unfortunately, my fears seem to have been confirmed." He pulled at his nose and looked nervously at Onua. She looked stunned. "Daine scared him off and came to me because things were said …" He couldn't look at Onua or Sarge now so he just stared at the floor. "Thayet and I walked her to her room in the middle of the night. At that time she was okay. But I know Daine and I know she will get herself twisted up about this. She's not mean by nature and although I think she did the right thing, I'm concerned that she might start to rethink things. She shouldn't be alone but well – she needs you, not me."

"Tell me everything," she said.

Sarge followed that with, "Where is he? I'll tear him limb from limb."

He relayed the story as summarily as he could, never looking up. He finished, "Jon dismissed him and he was packed and gone with the sunrise. Daine wouldn't let me set him on fire," he added with regret. Sarge chuckled and Onua's eyes twinkled.

"You should probably know that the gossip I heard on my way out of the palace has him raping her violently," he said, shuddering at the thought, "and –" he felt a little nauseous as he said it, "apparently he has been a little less than gentlemanly before with a few servant girls, although it is hard to sort out what is truth and what isn't. Do you know that George advised me to check him out by asking a few girls and I failed to do it?"

"Don't go blaming your self," Sarge advised. "He fooled us too."

"I do hold some responsibility here though. If I had been a little more honorable where women were concerned, she might not have had to suffer this," Numair admitted.

An aching guilt grew in him as he bid them goodbye. This was the type of lesson in reputation that every man hoped never to learn. The consequences had not been visited upon him, but rather, the woman he loved. He had been hardly better than Perin in his behavior toward the ladies of court. He would dance them, romance them, and bed them without so much as a thought to the cruel tongues around them. How many had then attracted even more men like that because of rumors? He also had to admit that there were a few who he had pursued because he heard they were open to such persuasion. He wondered now if any of those were actually innocent of the rumors. Although he had never verbally abused anyone who refused him and he would never, ever physically abuse a woman, he had certainly moved on without a word.

Unbidden, pictures of the women he had been with in the last eight years ran through his mind. Numair tried to think if any of them had gone on to make the kind of matches that their families had hoped for. He couldn't think of a single one that he knew to be happily married. He wasn't sure if that was because there weren't any or because he hadn't cared to keep up with them. Neither option was preferable. Though in some cases, the women he had been with had desired an empty sexual liaison, on a couple of occasions, breakups had been uncomfortable. He could remember one blond beauty named Delilah who had cried terribly and told him that she believed he intended to marry her. Although he apologized, he most certainly could have made his intentions clear in the first place. He had not been as penitent as he should have been.

He could remember his pride at the Goddess telling him that he was a great man. But right now Numair didn't feel great – he felt low. He felt he had no right to be within 100 yards of Daine. His thoughtless carousing had hurt her deeply.

Numair had actually spent a hopeful night. His mind had focused on Thayet's encouragement and George's sage advice. He also knew by what George had said that Alanna was probably on his side. He had thought only on his own strong desire to have Daine's love. And with the support and acceptance of those friends, he thought he might someday earn the blessings of all ofhis friends. Now, with the light of day, he could see what he had been too selfish to admit. He didn't deserve Daine. Nothing good could ever come of a relationship between them. She would be humiliated over and over by the wagging tongues of the court and he could do nothing to stop it. He had tarnished his own reputation beyond repair and it would spill over and leave her no mercy.

Numair Salmalin slipped into a depression that he would fight in silence for weeks to come.

------

When Daine opened her door and found Onua standing there with a stack of biscuits and a small jar of jam, she hardly knew what to say. Her eyes were puffy from sobbing the night before and her cheek was now swollen and purple. She shouldn't have refused to see a healer, but at midnight it had seemed a silly reason to wake anyone. Now she saw Onua focus on that bruise with wide eyes and wished she had gone to Duke Baird after all. She could do it now but she'd have to cross the courtyard sporting a bruise that no one could possibly miss.

Onua joined Buri and Thayet in Daine's small room and the three visitors laughed when they saw one another.

"Good morning, Onua," Daine said. Not wanting to waste time on pretenses, she asked, "So how did you find out so quickly?"

Thayet and Buri looked like they were trying not to laugh. "Numair came to see me bright and early. He said you would need me, although you look to be in the best of hands." The three K'miri women smiled at one another.

"How is Numair?" Thayet asked with a closed expression.

"Feeling extremely guilty and a little put off that he wasn't allowed to throw lightening at Perin," Onua answered with an amused expression. "Of course Sarge feels that he should be allowed to show Perin what a spear is for, so I think it's good that Jon hurried him away."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Daine asked.

"No," said Buri flatly. "I thought he might make a nice target for practicing with my recurved bow."

Daine snickered a little, though it was only because she thought they expected it. She was feeling too melancholy to find much humor in the situation.

"So I heard you changed into a lion. Why did you pick that animal?" Onua asked.

"It was mean really," Daine answered. "He told me once that they scared the wits out of him."

Buri, Thayet and Onua laughed heartily. Daine remained silent, trying to figure out what to do now that she had all of them there in such a small space. Kit began to trill from the corner making stars appear from her crystal.

"When I saw Numair do that last night, I wondered how long it would take her to figure a way to do it herself," Thayet commented. "Where did she get that crystal anyway?"

"He gave it to her at mid-winter. She won't take it off."

They grinned at the little dragon as she continued to stare at the projected stars. Daine was quiet for so long that Onua and Thayet asked simultaneously, "What are you thinking?" Then they looked at each other and snorted.

Daine looked at the two women and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

They nodded emphatically and looked at her expectantly. So she said, "I'm wondering if I should have just invited him in." It was the truth although another part of her was repulsed by the thought.

The three K'miri women answered at once and it took Daine a minute to sort out what the three simultaneous exclamations were. She was sure that, "Why would you think that?" had been Thayet's, while Onua had said, "Daine, no!" and Buri had hissed, "I don't believe it."

She looked at them apologetically and said, "I can't help it. I'm not sure what I was afraid of anyway and it's not like…" She stopped dead at the shocked looks of her companions. "My ma let men stay over sometimes. I don't think I'm better than her do I?"

The silence that followed was uncomfortable. It was Onua who finally said gently, "Numair said you loved Perin, I just didn't believe it."

Daine said, "But I don't. Alanna thought that too. They say I dreamed of him when I had the fever but I don't remember that." Shehad hoped they'd be distracted by the fever story, butall three women remained silent, looking at her expectantly. "It's just, look at what I caused, all for what – every one already thinks I been canoodling with this man and that. And it's not like I'm gonna' get married or anything. Maybe I should have just…"

Delicately Thayet said, "Daine, you did nothing wrong here. Is that what you think?"

Daine sighed heavily. "Perin is a clerk. That's what he does and he's good at it. Because of me he lost his position. When the king throws a man out, it isn't – no one's gonna' hire him now. So he's got no work and he was helping his ma by sending money. They aren't nobles and his da is dead. So a whole family suffers for what? My honor?"

The other three women were silent for a long time. The next person to talk was Buri. "Daine, I'm glad you always try to see the whole picture. But first of all he wasn't dismissed because of you. He was dismissed because of his own poor choices. You can't blame yourself because he decided to be an ass. It's really too bad that his ma is poor and needs him. He should have thought of that before he started mistreating women. You are stronger than most, Daine. You can defend yourself. But what if it wasn't you? What if we were listening to a servant girl who was blaming herself for being almost raped? What would you say then?"

"He didn't almost rape me. He called me names and hit me once because I hit first," Daine returned.

"And you turned into a lion and scared him off," Onua shot back. "What if you hadn't? Do you think he would have stopped there?"

Daine froze. She didn't know the answer. This person she thought she knew had turned out to be something completely different and the abrupt alteration had left her confused and self-conscious.

"Daine, honey, maybe you don't realize the extent of Perin's misdeeds," Thayet added. "It's all over the castle this morning. There are servant girls who are calling you a hero for chasing him off. We cannot know how bad it was because servants won't tell for fear that they will lose their standing. He may have hit others or even worse. I feel sympathy for his mother's plight, but he made his own choices."

Daine stared, horrified. "He seemed so nice for so long. When I thought Numair was dead, he stayed with me and comforted me. He was a perfect gentleman and very sweet. I feel like this was two different men. Are all men like this?"

"Goddess no," Thayet answered.

"But there are some who fool you," Onua added cautiously. "I thought my husband was a kind man when I married him. He was actually cruel and violent. And then there was Cearl." Her expression finished the thought – no explanation necessary.

"It's why some of us focus on our careers and ignore men," Buri said.

"And why those of us who did find a good one thank the Gods every day," Thayet added.

"Maybe Cloud has it right. Run with the herd but only spend time with geldings," Daine voiced. The others laughed.

"Or maybe you should wait for the right one," Onua countered.

"And the one that's right for you won't be the same as what's right for any of us," Thayet added. "Still though, I just want to assure you that Jon is always kind and loving to me. I know Sarge seems very good to Onua. There are nice men. I believe you have a good friend who is a man. Are you suddenly wondering if Numair is a monster in disguise?

Daine smiled and shook her head. "He can be thick-headed at times – his words not mine; but you saw him last night, he's always nice to me."

"Maybe before you let any more court you, you should decide what you want in a man. Do you know?" Buri asked.

"Ummm – I'd like someone who isn't afraid of my magic and doesn't run from my friends, even when I'm talking to a skunk or a snake."

The three ladies laughed. "It might be hard to find that one," Buri answered.

"I don't know. Maybe she ought to look a little harder," Thayet said with a knowing smile. "Sometimes everything you want is already hanging around. You need only to lift your head and see him."

Daine stared at her for a moment and said, "If that were true then Onua and Buri would be married too."

Thayet grinned broadly. "Daine, lifting her head and looking up was exactly what Onua had to do." Everyone laughed at the obvious reference to Sarge's stature. "Buri will find someone when she wants to. She's probably got to quit challenging every man she knows to spar with her though. Men don't like to be beaten."

All four of them laughed heartily.

-

-

okay, please respond.


	11. Chapter 11 Remedy

**Disclaimer: It's Tamora Pierce's not mine**

_**Chapter 11 – Remedy**_

Numair stayed away. He ignored the burning ache that drew him to Daine and he reminded himself that her other friends had not contributed to her heartache whenever his mind tried to trick him into believing that she might need him to comfort her. But by the end of a mere ten days, he could no longer stand it. He needed to see her. He felt if he could look upon her and see just one smile he would know that she had not been crushed by Perin's actions, although he doubted if Daine would easily give her heart away any time soon.

The storms of the past weeks had left heavy drifts on the courtyard. Crossing it might have been impossible, were it not for numerous servants' efforts in shoveling. It was midday and he thought he might eat with the riders and Onua and Thayet. Doubtless, Daine would be there too. He could talk to her about future lessons and just see that she was alright.

A cozy fire had been built in the stove in the center of the room. He noticed the early volunteers sat separated from Thayet, Buri, Sarge, Onua and Daine. He came in and took a tray and sat with his friends.

"Numair!" Thayet greeted him, "I haven't seen you in days. How are you?"

He looked to her and smiled wanly. His normally swarthy complexion showed the recent mistreatment of his body. He'd hardly eaten. Depression had crept in and swallowed him whole. Though he attended to his duties, he had walked through the days barely aware of his surroundings. A few of the pages had asked him if he was ill. Jon had tried to send him to Duke Baird. He had told them all that he was spending his free time on a new working that was very taxing. It wasn't true of course. He could barely focus on his duties, much less focus on difficult magic. His week had been one of self-punishment and heavy thoughts that no one should wallow in. "I apologize for that. I've been pre-occupied," he lied. He stole a glance at Daine. She was staring at his face.

"Are you sick?" she asked. She stood and moved toward him.

He nervously looked down at his plate and muttered the same story he had told Jon. "I've been spending a lot of time on a new working." When he looked up, all eyes seemed to be on him.

Daine sat down right next to him. "You're thinner – a lot thinner. Are you not eating properly?"

He heard comments from Onua, Buri, Sarge, and Thayet, but the words didn't sink in. She was there so close. There was a buzzing in his mind – echoes of painful things he had told himself while mentally berating himself for what his reputation had done to Daine.

"I think you're sick," Daine said. She caught him in her gaze. "You're fair pale and you aren't s'posed to be pale."

His mind repeated penitent words that he'd said to her in dreams or during all-together sleepless nights. "I'm sorry," he voiced aloud, "so sorry."

"For what, Numair?" she asked with a warm and soothing smile. She brushed at his hair with a small hand that he longed to take in his own, but he remained frozen. "You're staring, Numair. What has happened?"

There was a hand on his forehead and he realized now that Onua, Buri, Thayet, and Sarge had all gathered around him, worried. "I'm fine," he said, pulling himself together a bit. "Just tired and, and Daine, can I talk to you outside?"

"I'm not sure you should be outside," she countered with that same warm smile. "We should take you to see Duke Baird."

"He cannot heal where there is no affliction," he argued. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"You are a little warm," Onua advised. He was sure now that she had said other things too. None of her words had actually reached him.

He became aware now that Thayet was giving him a strange look. "Numair, you do need to see the Duke. Either you walk with us now, or I'll send for him. He doesn't like to be outside in this weather, though, so it's best if you go willingly." Daine nodded vigorously and took his hand to lead him out.

Buri stayed behind, but Thayet, Sarge, Onua, and Daine all accompanied him back to the palace. He could hardly argue and though his mind screamed what was wrong with him, his mouth remained closed. They reached the rooms that Duke Baird used as an office and infirmary. His personal quarters were attached. The healer was currently working with his son on some piece of healing magic. The boy, Nealan, was near Daine's age, but looked much younger as teen boys so often do. The whole event seemed surreal.

Thayet talked to Duke Baird for a moment and the Duke came over. "Jon mentioned you seemed ill. I wondered when someone would drag you in here."

"I told them I'm fine," Numair responded. "They refused to listen." He was aware when Duke Baird's hands touched his chest. He felt magic probing him. He wondered idly if the Duke would find something that told the others everything. That would be humiliating.

"You have a bit of a fever. Nothing to worry about though. You probably wouldn't be sick if you'd take better care of yourself – eat properly for one. Have you had trouble sleeping?" the duke inquired. The absurdity of it all was entirely missed on the others in the room. He nodded in answer while he felt magic probing his head. "Neal, why don't you take the others back for a cup of tea while I talk to my patient." Numair stole another glance at Daine, who looked terribly worried. But she went with them.

When the door closed behind them, Duke Baird ushered Numair to achair in his office. He sat down too and gave Numair a scrutinizing look. "You have to be about the last person I ever thought would be sent to me for depression," the healer stated. Numair felt his mouth drop open. "Do you want to talk about what's eating you?" Numair shook his head emphatically.

Duke Baird sighed heavily. "This kind of thing irritates a healer, you know. I could fix your serotonin levels but you would likely be back to the same state by early evening. Since you are necessary to Jon, I want you to talk to someone. If you can't talk to a real someone, draw a picture of the person this is centered on and talk to the likeness. If I hear that you are still behaving oddly in a couple of days, I'll have to tell the king. He relies on you, Numair."

Numair looked at him in confusion. "Why would Jon need to know?"

"Because you're weakened by this. You're more susceptible to illness and lack of food and sleep are wearing on you. I don't want to be harsh, but maybe it's what you need. What has done this to you? You have never struck me as someone who might be prone to melancholy."

"Suffice it to say it is guilt. My actions harmed someone that should never have been affected by me."

"Can you make amends?"

"I tried. I ended up being escorted to you instead."

Duke Baird chuckled. "That's irony, isn't it?

The two men stared at each other for a minute. "Care to tell me which one, or do you want me to guess?" He motioned toward the other room.

Numair bit his lip and studied Duke Baird. He hadn't said how she had been injured by his actions. "Daine," he answered softly.

"Well this I can help with. Come with me." Duke Baird stood and Numair followed him to the other room.

Daine and Nealan were laughing. "…Crab apple," Neal sputtered. Onua and Sarge were still there, but Thayet had apparently taken her leave.

Duke Baird handed Numair a cup of tea and a cookie. "Sit!" he ordered.

"Are you alright?" Daine asked anxiously. Numair nodded.

"He's been neglecting himself, terribly," Duke Baird interjected. "Daine, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course," she answered.

"Would you take Numair back to the kitchens, get him something to eat, and stay with him until he eats every bite? Come and tattle if he refuses. He seems to think he can spend all his time on magical workings and his body will just cope. He probably hasn't eaten properly in a week."

Daine shot Numair an exasperated look, followed by a long suffering sigh. "I can make him eat, Duke Baird. And I'd be happy to look after him." Numair had to admire the Duke a little. It was the perfect excuse to talk to Daine alone and no one else was wise to it. He heard Onua and Sarge snigger. Numair thanked the Duke and followed Daine out of the office. Onua and Sarge headed back to the riders barracks. Daine promised Onua, "I'll meet you in the stables in an hour."

Daine and Numair shared a quiet meal in a store room near the kitchen where a small table had been set up. Clearly servants often ate here. Daine hadn't been able to eat more than a bite or two of her mid-day meal in the rider barracks, so the two ate together and talked a bit.

"Numair, what have you been working on so hard?" she asked after a long silence.

"Experiment," he answered cryptically.

"Is that why I haven't seen you since the night…" she broke off.

He stared at his plate and picked at his food. "I didn't think you'd want me near you," he said softly.

"Why would you think that?" she almost shouted.

"I'm the reason that Perin targeted you and broke your heart. I've not been very honorable with women and you have suffered for it."

She looked irritated. "Numair, he didn't break my heart. I don't know why you and Alanna think I was in love with him. I don't remember dreaming about him at all, except when he popped up in a dream about somebody else and I tried to ask him where…" She sighed heavily. Then she looked at him, eyes narrowed and asked, "And are you telling me you've ever hit a woman?"

"No, of course not," he responded almost defiantly.

"Did you ever force anyone?"

"Goddess no. Is that what you think of me?" There was more pleading in his tone than he would have preferred to exhibit.

"No, Numair. I think you are a good man. I was making a point. You seem fair determined to think you're to blame. I did that too and you should have seen how sharp Onua, Buri and Thayet corrected me. He was bad, s'all. Now eat, or I'll have to go tell on you."

When the two parted, Numair was amazed at how much better he felt. Sadly, time with Daine seemed to be necessary to him now. He thought about everything Duke Baird had said and he decided the picture idea had merit. Maybe if he could look at a portrait of Daine when they were separated, he could keep himself together. It should be small though; perhaps a locket, like what he and Daine had given to Alanna would do the trick. He wasn't sure what to tell the artist though. He couldn't ask Daine to sit for it. She'd merely laugh if he did. Plus, he'd have to explain things he wasn't ready to confess. Clearly he'd have to go to Volney Rain, who knew Daine well enough to paint her from memory.

He hardly realized he had crossed the palace to where Volney Rain kept a studio and room until he saw the brass plaque on the door. He knocked softly. "Enter," he heard the familiar voice say.

Volney's studio was a corner room with several large windows. It was a mark of the quality of his art that he had rooms in the palace. Not many artists earned that kind of honor in a lifetime. Volney was exceptional. He had a small amount of Gift that only seemed present in his art. It gave the subjects a life like appearance that could not be captured with paint alone. He regularly did portraits which the king gave as gifts to nobles. He had painted all of the royal family numerous times and had even done the murals on the walls of the nursery. He was currently working on a portrait of Prince Roald which had been commissioned to be sent to Roald's betrothed in the Yamani Islands. Numair had seen Volney set up in the King's study two days ago, where Roald had posed. Now Volney was filling in the final details.

"Numair Salmalin, what brings you to my studio?" Volney practically sung.

"I need another small portrait for a locket," Numair said softly.

"Ahhh, I knew you'd be back. That was some of my best work. The Lioness this time?"

"Uhh, no. Actually I need one of Daine. It should be approximately the same size."

Volney studied him for a moment, setting his paintbrush down on the easel. "For you? A delicious tidbit of gossip." The artist was an eccentric who could make a man feel like a gawky teen.

"Did I say it was for me?" Numair asked, using an authoritative tone he rarely exploited. "Your assumptions are fascinating, Volney. I did not know you were a gossip monger. That's a dangerous vice, considering the rare favor you enjoy from the King." He didn't look the man in the face, just stared at his own fingernails as if Rain were beneath him.

"I would never," Volney began apologetically. "I can be as discreet as the next man, Master Salmalin."

"I should hope you can be _more_ discreet than the next man," Numair said haughtily. He paralyzed Volney in his gaze and waited a moment to release him. It was a nasty trick and one that he usually did not employ because he felt it was generally wrong to play with any sort of mind control. In this case, he needed to press his advantage to keep Daine from being further hurt by gossip.

Shaken by the show of power, Volney became extremely submissive. "I can have it for you quickly. Will two days be fast enough?"

"Yes," he answered in a more friendly manner. "I will pay you handsomely for your trouble. And remember, this should remain between us. If I hear the rumor anywhere, I will know it started with you and I will be _most displeased." _The air shimmered with the last two words and left Volney pale.

"Of course. Shall I deliver it, or will you pick it up?"

"I'll call for it in two days between my classes."

Numair left quietly. He needed to see a jewel-smith for a locket. But he had needed to find a way to do some shopping anyway. So he thought he would go into the market as soon as he could get through the snow.

-

-

-

Okay, respond.


	12. Chapter 12 Passage

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the creative masterpieces of Tamora Pierce. She owns everything.**

_A/N: You will see a little piece at the end of this foreshadowing the smallest details in RotG. Jon and Daine have their own idea of knocking on wood, by knocking on their heads. It's origin is below as well as the first hint of a darking. I hope you like it._

**Chapter 12 – Passage**

Numair held the locket open in the palm of his hand. He still could not believe how perfect the painting was. The small portrait held every detail of Daine's beautiful face from chestnut curls, blue gray eyes, and delicate nose to stubborn chin. Like all of Volney Rain's work, the portrait seemed to beckon to him with a smile meant only for his eyes. He had paid Rain three times the price he had asked for when he painted the other locket portraits. He had also brought the artist more work in the form of newly betrothed couple from court. But he also still felt guilty. He could not forget how Rain's hands shook as he handled the small masterpiece.

The jewelry itself was easier to buy without awkward questions. A jewel-smith had little work this time of year and spent the winter days building up inventory. Numair had been able to find the perfect piece already designed. Not only did it fit the portrait perfectly, but also the locket contained a gold clip, in which Numair had secured the lock of hair he had taken in January. He had never quite been able to part with it. The craftsman had called this bracelet the "perfect lover's token". He was hardly a lover to Daine, but it didn't matter as long as it kept him from behaving like an idiot.

A speaking spell glittered in the corner of his eye. He hastily refastened the bracelet around his wrist and the invisibility spell made it vanish. He, of all people, knew a speaking spell did not allow the speaker to see anything and yet he behaved as if he were a thief caught in the act. _So much for stopping me from behaving like an idiot,_ he thought with irony. He heard Jonathan's voice asking for his immediate presence in his study. Numair didn't dawdle.

Harailt and Lindhall were already present along with a group of healers from the Royal University. Numair could see Jon sitting at his desk looking anxious. Before Numair could say a word of greeting, Jon stood and said, "Good, you're here. We have a bit of a situation. I need to know about the viability of opening a Tharsen Window. Where does the power come from and are there consequences – if so what are the consequences?"

The last time Numair had witnessed this kind of rush of questions from Jon, there had been an attack on a port and no soldiers nearby to help. He wanted to ask his own questions, but knew better than to keep Jon waiting when he was this nervous. "Jon, the spell takes an enormous amount of power and draws it directly from the person opening the window. As far as consequences – it's not the type of spell we should do without a dire emergency because they vary. Unlike a word of power, which has a direct and corollary reaction, the answer is enigmatic." Jon looked at him confused. "In the easiest terms I can use to explain it, you force a distance to bend and connect where it shouldn't naturally. It's like taking two sleeves of a shirt and sewing them together so that you have one long hollow tube to hold something." Numair pressed his hands together to give the king something concrete to reference. "But in this case, it is time and space that is being connected unnaturally and it is a temporary window. There may be no consequences if the space you move is empty. But this window could allow other things in. It may bend around a body and cause a distortion. You could have a whole section of nature; rocks, trees, wildlife, vegetation, bodies of water,…" He stopped mid-list when Jon shot him a look that could melt glass. He smiled at his own folly and picked up the thread of conversation, "All these things could be distorted or destroyed in the process."

Jon focused worried eyes directly on his own. "I have a village of mostly children suffering unicorn fever. More mysterious gelatin cubes appeared there three days ago. Those who originally ingested the candy are gone and the epidemic has killed their healer. A nine year old managed to send a carrier pigeon begging for help. It may already be too late."

Numair felt a rush of the panic that Jon must be suffering. He understood the gathering in Jon's study now. "I'll need a map and we should take our entourage outside and away from the palace. I think we take less chances if we remove as many outside influences to the window as possible. I will also need Daine." Though he never actually confirmed that they would do it, Jon and Numair understood one another. No matter what, this was their course of action.

Fifteen minutes later they were gathered on the snowy edge of the forest. Jon and Numair consulted maps and tried not to discuss the even larger number who had collected there. The healers stood nervously with their supplies as if they were about to walk off a cliff. Raoul of Goldenlake had put together a force to provide support to the area. Harailt, Lindhall and Daine stood just behind Numair to offer their magic. Duke Baird had come to oversee things. And then there were a few people that Numair thought were there simply because they were curious. Many were students from the university. He felt a bit like a street magician preparing for a show, but the stakes were much higher .

Once the decision was made, Jon beckoned the lead healer and Raoul to the map so they could see where Numair and Jon had decided to send them. Numair turned to discuss things with the other mages. Daine smiled at him and said, "Numair, what am I here to do?"

"Do you remember at all how I took you to Alanna when you contracted the fever?" She shook her head. "This spell opens a Tharsen Window. It bends time and space. I want to clear out as much wildlife between here and there as I can. I'm trying to limit potential consequences. I will prepare the window in the normal way. I'm hoping that you will be able to feel the distance between here and there and ask your friends to evacuate for their safety."

"And if I don't have enough range?" she asked. The intensity in her eyes caught him by surprise and he felt his stomach flip again. He paused a bit too long. "Numair?"

"Then we can look together -- like the deer – I'll amplify you with my own power."

"Will that leave you enough power for this task?" Lindhall asked.

"No," Numair answered. "I barely have enough for this magic alone anyway. To do it for Daine, I stripped off boots, coat and shirt on a January morning in the dawn chill. Although I had used some magic before that to bury some friends, it was this spell that nearly drained me. I'm hoping you'll help me." Both Lindhall and Harailt smiled excitedly, showing expressions similar to those worn by children when presented with a new toy. Numair chuckled to himself.

Daine looked at him nervously and is if she had asked him to, he automatically leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. "It's one thing to have you in my head – I trust them and all but – not like I trust you…" She pulled away and stared at him imploringly.

Finally he understood. She was nervous they might be able to see inside her head "They can share power without taking that step," he whispered back. He felt suddenly strange. Daine had just told him she trusted him more than the other mages. He tried to remind himself that it still might be the kind of trust you give to an eccentric uncle, but he felt that hope surging inside him again and he tried to crush it silently.

Behind him, Numair heard Jon say, "Get ready." It was his cue and he was a little nervous. He felt a small hand fold into his. He looked down to see Daine smiling at him reassuringly. He thought, _This is why I fell in love isn't it? You always know just what I need._

Numair took a deep breath and said the Old Thak word that creates the window. The air in front of him developed a sparkling blotch the size of a floor length mirror, then it opened wider and wider revealing a clearing outside of a village. Looking to Daine again, he saw her reach with her copper fire, searching. She looked back up to him and shook her head. No words were necessary. He lifted his hand from hers and placed it at the back of her neck, merging his essence with hers. He was amazed at how fast it was this time. It was as if her magic reached out for him, welcoming him. When she opened her mind to call for the animals, he could feel them answer in colors. The spectrum was amazing – blues, greens, grays, browns, and more colors he recognized but could not exactly name. Then he saw metallic colors – gold, bronze, silver – colors that made him nervous.

To onlookers it was strange. Lindhall would say later that there was something tender about the way they stood together as one, and then shocking when both Numair and Daine said, "There are immortals in our path." Magic surged to gently push them aside. It was black and copper twisted smoothly and infinitely. Then the two voices said, "It's safe now."

Numair's hand reached for Lindhall, who then reached for Harailt in turn. Numair's voice rung alone with a powerful word that made the air hiss. A violent pressure raced through the onlookers and all noise halted abruptly. The powerful crackling broke the silence and the pressure became heavy – nearly intolerable, before settling to a calm. "I can probably hold this open for five minutes, no more," Numair advised.

"Go," Jon ordered behind them and most of the healers apprehensively walked to the window and stepped through, followed by Raoul's forces.

The last healer was drawing back in fear. It felt to Numair as if he had held the window open an eternity and he could feel it pulling at him in a new and strange way. He severed his connection from Daine and tried to focus on the peculiar shift in the magical working. Numair felt a twinge through the center of himself but said nothing. Still the last healer hesitated, as if he were being asked to walk off a cliff. Numair's twinge suddenly became intense pain that seemed to be trying to quarter him. His mind screamed but he bit his bottom lip. Since he was no longer connected to Daine, he was never certain how she knew. He heard her voice bellow, "Shove that man through, Jon, it's ripping Numair apart." He felt the muscles in his back start to tear. He saw Jon shove the man through the window and heard Lindhall use an all-purpose completion spell. Numair could not imagine what had happened unless it was the duration of the spell. He had carried Daine through the window before much more quickly. The horses had run ahead of him so he might not have held it for a full minute. He had read the text thoroughly and it mentioned nothing like this. The pain of it was agony. He felt Duke Baird's magic reach for him and knew no more.

------

Daine watched fearfully as she listened to Numair try to figure out what went wrong. He muttered to himself before he crumpled. Duke Baird rushed to the fallen mage and began to probe him with magic. Daine stayed, kneeling in the snow, frightened by splashes of blood on the pure white around them. She did not know whence they had come.

Once Numair had been moved back to the infirmary, Daine refused to leave him. Luckily, Lindhall seemed to be of the same mind and it gave her an excuse to be stubborn without explaining herself. Duke Baird had promised that Numair was safe and would recover once he rested, but Daine needed to see him awaken before she could move from his side.

"Did you hear him trying to figure it out?" she whispered to Lindhall.

Lindhall smiled. "He tends to mutter to remember bits of information or to form hypothesis, doesn't he. Does it bother you?"

"No, it's kinda' dear," she answered with a smile. "If he stopped I'd think there was something fair wrong with him."

Lindhall chuckled lightly. "The two of you have done that merging spell before?" he asked in a low voice. There was a strange something in his eyes she couldn't put her finger on.

"Once a little over a month ago. But this time it was more powerful and so quick."

Lindhall seemed to study Numair a little. "That's a rare magic – not usually something he would use, however -- I suppose he asked permission first?"

"Yes. He explained it to me and let me have any part of my mind guarded that I wanted. He told me I didn't have to or anything, but I thought it sounded neat."

"It can be invasive," Lindhall said. "I'm a little surprised he knows how to do that. It's so close to what an evil sorcerer would do for mind control that…"

Daine closed a hand on Lindhall's. "You know him better than that. First, he would never, ever, _ever_ hurt me. And second, is it that different from passing information from his mind to Alanna's? We both seen him do that -- only I was there in dreams."

Lindhall smiled at Daine and searched her face for something. He looked like he might be about to say something, but thought better of it. But before she could ask, Jon entered the room. She looked up at the king and saw a look on his face that she'd never seen him wear before – guilt. It stunned her. She stood, offering her chair. He smiled gratefully but said, "A man is supposed to offer a lady his chair, not the other way around."

"Nonsense," she teased. She promptly sat on the corner of the bed and Numair turned in his sleep, pressing his forehead into her hip. "See, now I don't dare move," she whispered. Jon chuckled.

"Can either of you tell me what happened?" Jon asked. Daine actually felt bad for him. For the first time in her life she was seeing a glimpse of what it must be like to be a monarch. She was glad she would never have that responsibility.

"He was muttering – trying to understand it himself, Jon. I can tell you what he said but…" she answered.

"Daine and I are in the same position, Sire. We can tell you what we saw and heard. However, Numair is probably the only one who can answer your questions unless Harailt has…"

Lindhall's response was interrupted by Jon, who said, "No, I asked him. He's read the text Numair showed him. Apparently the book that contains it was a gift and Numair refused to part with it even temporarily." Daine felt herself blush. Jon noticed and said, "You gave him that?"

She nodded. "I sent some money to Kaddar and asked him to pick a book that he thought Numair might not have seen before. That's what he sent."

"Hmmm," Jon said and stroked his beard contemplatively. "I spoke to Alanna. She said there was no effect like this before. She said the magic seemed to swarm back into him as the window closed. She also said he was mostly drained when it was over. Still, that's not what we saw today. The most curious thing to me is what you said, Daine – 'it's ripping him apart'. According to Duke Baird, that seems to be physically what was happening. What I'd like to know is how you knew."

She stared thoughtfully for a moment. "We were connected when the spell started."

"Numair was looking through Daine's mind," Lindhall explained. Jon looked a little surprised and uncomfortable and stared at her intensely.

"I can't read his thoughts or anything unless it's part of the magic we're using," she explained a little defensively. "It was different this time because he was giving my magic a boost. He stopped the connection before it went bad though."

"What did you feel right before he separated?" Jon asked.

She thought for a moment. "Fear – but not for him, for me – he was afraid for me. It was suddenly pulling him. When he broke our connection, I looked up and saw him bite his lip the way he does when magic hurts him. He bit clean through. So I yelled for you. I don't know how I knew. Maybe he knew and it spilled over."

"Daine, have you done this magical merging a lot?" Jon asked.

"Once before s'all." _Why is everyone harping on this?_ she wondered. "Lindhall was asking too. He didn't just jump in to my head. He asked first if I would let him."

"You must be closer than I realized," Jon said. "Either that or Numair is even more powerful than I thought."

"Or a little of both?" Lindhall offered.

"Odds bobs, I hate when people don't explain themselves." Daine said.

Jon chuckled. "You've heard of mind-capture right? Numair taught you that?"

"Sure. Most mages use a shiny object and you can't move until they let you go."

"Most mages?" Jon asked.

"Numair doesn't need an object. He has to be very careful. Sometimes he does it without meaning to – especially when he's tired." She added with a grin, "I teased him that it's just the big brown eyes."

Jon looked both impressed and a little frightened. "Gods, what keeps him from taking us all over?" Though Jon didn't say it as a serious question, more a statement of realization, Daine felt offended.

"He does!" She brushed her hair back and stared down at the face pressed against her hip. "Jon, he would do anything for Tortall. He would put himself between us and the end of the world if he had to. You have not forgotten the word of power from December have you? How could you even suggest…"

"Calm down youngling," Jon said. "I know you're right. I was not seriously questioning him. I was just a little – overwhelmed. And I didn't mean to suggest – ask Thayet. She'll tell you that sometimes I'm thick-headed. Some have skull and I have oak."

Daine looked up at him and was suddenly aware that she had just yelled at the king. Worse, she had managed to wake Numair. Her cheeks burned crimson both from her tirade and the fact that Numair seemed to have suddenly realized his forehead was pressed into her hip. He pulled back and she stood.

"I'm sorry, Daine," Jon continued. "I'm lucky to have the loyalty of both of you and I know that. Here's hoping I'm not stupid enough to mess it up." He reached up and knocked a fist against his own skull lightly. "A little knock on wood," he explained, blue eyes dancing. She laughed. "Let me see if our friend here is up to explaining today's events to me."

None of them noticed a small black shadow pass liquidly across the floor. It clung to Jon's boot and settled as if it had merged with the leather.

-

-

Please respond


	13. Chapter 13 Birthday Surprises

_**Disclaimer: It belongs to Tamora Pierce. **_

**Birthday Surprises**

The snow began to melt, turning the courtyard into a sea of slush and mud. On Daine's sixteenth birthday, she stepped outside her ground floor room into a puddle that seemed to go on and on. She slogged her way to the stables feeling decidedly grumpy about her duties that day. It wasn't that she didn't want to work. The truth was that Daine was thankful everyday that she had found a home and work in Tortall. She would not have traded it for anything in the world. But it was days like this one, that had been reserved for special celebrations in her childhood, which made her miss her ma and her grandda more than she could express with one simple emotion.

She probably could have a party if she mentioned the significance of the day to her friends. Certainly in the past two years, they had made an effort. But this year she had not mentioned it at all because the age of sixteen meant something Daine didn't want to face. For nobles, a daughter's sixteenth birthday meant a coming out party. Often those nobles welcomed single men to their home to show off their daughter in finery and try to arrange a marriage. Daine had too many nobles for friends to even contemplate what they might do with that knowledge. For commoners, families started to worry if a match were not already pending by sixteen. She might be considered a spinster if a boy didn't show affections soon. The lowest classes placed sixteen year old girls in circles of thieves or prostitutes. The merchant class gave sixteen year old daughters a party with a displayed dowry to encourage matches, often closing the deal by the end of the evening. The female members of the riders and female servants were exceptions, but Daine fell it to neither category. It seemed that turning sixteen meant only one thing – marriage – and that was the one thing Daine was pretty sure her life would never include. So she kept her mouth shut and hoped the day would slip by unnoticed. She did have to admit though, that a party might have been a little nice.

She began to muck out a stall in silence. Cloud came over and pressed her nose against Daine's shoulder. _–Hello Cloud-_ she said in mindspeak.

_-Are you wishing you had told them after all?-­ _Cloud asked.

_-Maybe a little. I could spend some time with Numair if he knew.- _

_-I think all this is silly. You should just tell Storkman that you want him for a mate and we would both be much happier.- _

_-Why would you be happier?- _

_-Just like a two-legger to imagine your moods don't affect us. Didn't you notice how we all howled when you thought he was dead? Did you think we did that to entertain you?- _

Daine grimaced. _–Sorry. I wish I could tell him. But it isn't as simple as all that. Don't you think I'd be fair miserable when he told me no if I got up the nerve to ask?- _

_-I'm not sure he'd say no. He worries about you too much not to care.- _

_-Cloud, I worry about you. I care about you. I don't want you for a mate. It's the same thing.- _

Cloud chuffed. _–Two-leggers! Everything's always complicated. It's much easier to be a horse. Maybe you should switch.-_ That made Daine laugh and laugh.

"You sound cheerful," Onua said as she walked into the stables. Daine translated what Cloud had said minus Numair's role in the conversation and the fact that it was her birthday. She and Onua had a lot of fun that morning talking about what type of horse they might each be and joking about the way animals looked at things in general. Before she knew it the morning evaporated. After the midday meal was over they did some training with the new ponies and talked more about trying to squeeze in the annual trip to Cria. Daine was so wrapped up in the conversation that she didn't even hear Jon come in. She turned and saw him and he gave her one of his renowned smiles that seemed to be just for her.

Daine could remember that there was a time when a smile like that could melt her heart like butter and she'd do anything for another one. That had changed at some point, and she wasn't exactly sure when it had happened. She wondered idly if he knew he had that effect on women and if he did it on purpose. Then she wondered if he knew it didn't work on her anymore.

"Good afternoon, Daine," he said genially. "I've come to ask you a favor."

"Me?" She looked to Onua, who seemed to be trying not to smile. She shot Onua a questioning look.

"Thayet and I are having a little dinner party tonight and we were wondering if you would attend. We've got a number of very boring guests to entertain and we thought you might be able to liven it up." He stated this with a perfectly straight face but his eyes twinkled."

Now Daine turned and looked at Onua again and glared. "What?" Onua asked, but she was obviously trying not to laugh.

"Well, Jon, you know I'd love to and I don't like to turn you down for anything, but I have plans." She looked him squarely in the eye and blinked at him innocently.

"Break them," he directed simply with an authoritative but friendly voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." It was all Daine could do not to giggle at the shocked look Jon gave her. This was not a man accustomed to being told no.

"What could you possibly have planned that is so important as to disappoint your king and queen?" He asked this while employing his most charming smile. Now she _knew_ he did it on purpose.

"It's ummm – personal."

"If it's a date, just bring him along," Jon offered in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'll expect you at half past 7:00." Then he turned and walked toward the door. Daine stood there feeling put-upon.

She saw Onua lean over to whisper something to Jon so she changed her ears to those of a bat to listen in. She heard Onua whisper, "…to be stubborn?"

Jon muttered, "I'll send over someone more persuasive than myself – Thayet."

"I hope it works." She saw Onua glance her direction and she pretended to be studying the supply lists. When Onua came back in she tried to interrogate her, but got no answers. She suspected her friends might have remembered it was her birthday and if so, she wanted a warning if she was being set up for a coming out party. She decided she would get the truth from Thayet no matter what.

But it wasn't Thayet who showed up an hour later, it was Numair. He had been down for two days after the injuries inflicted by his spell. This was the first time she had seen him outside. "Numair!" she shouted and ran to hug him.

"Good afternoon, Magelet." He squeezed her tightly and let her go. "I've been sent to give you a message. Thayet says she sent something for you to wear tonight to your room and that she will hunt you down if you aren't on time."

Daine sighed exasperatedly. "What kind of an event is this, Numair?"

"Dinner for some nobles, as far as I know."

"I don't want to spend the evening at some dull dinner party," she pleaded. "Numair, how do I get out of this?"

"I've no idea. I didn't manage to escape either. I thought it might not be so dreadful if you were there, but well…" He gave her a beseeching look that made her a little weak in the knees. She stared into his large brown eyes and couldn't argue.

"Alright, if you'll be there. But let's find a way to escape early, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed with a smile that made her heart pound.

Another hour later she returned to her room to get cleaned up and dressed. A folded garment lay on her bed, rapped in thin paper. She shook it out and gasped. It was the most frightfully frilly gown she had ever seen. And it was pink. Daine decided there was no way she was going to wear that piece of gaudy fluff. If that meant skipping the dinner, then so be it. She heard a knock and opened the door to find Onua there. "I thought you might like some help with your hair," she said. Onua was dressed in a yellow gown. Clearly she was going too.

"Have you seen this?" Daine demanded, pointing to the gown. The look on Onua's face answered the question. "There is no way I'll wear that – that – I'd rather go in feathers." Onua roared with laughter.

When she finally quit choking, Onua said, "Daine, I'm afraid you have to go and you have to wear something. I assume this is the latest fashion and it's a gift from Thayet. You – I'm sorry, but you should really put it on."

Daine glared. "Can't I say it accidentally fell in a stall?" This sent Onua into another fit of giggles so bad that she never really answered. She just shook her head.

Half an hour later Daine stood in her room, wearing the hideous dress. She wasn't sure whether pink just wasn't her color or whether she hated it so much that her skin refused to cooperate. Either way, she looked and felt like a lacy piglet. The oversized sleeves looked like she had a big bell on each shoulder and the waistline dropped so low, she looked almost rectangular. She had never before imagined that a dress could make one's breasts disappear altogether. She was still contemplating turning into a cheetah and heading for the hills when there came another knock at the door. Onua opened it for her and there stood Numair. He looked very handsome in a white silk shirt and black tunic and breeches. She stared for a long time and said finally, "I look horrible. This is the worst dress I've ever seen. I cannot go. I'm sorry."

He smiled at her and said, "Magelet, you'd look beautiful in a tarp. Don't fret so."

She heard Onua say something, but she was so entranced by Numair that she couldn't make sense of it. She blushed slightly. "That's the sweetest thing you've said in a long time, but it's still an ugly dress."

He laughed engagingly. "I know you hate pink. What color do you wish it was?"

"You know I hate pink?"

"You told me in Dunlath."

"Daine, we should get going or we'll be late," Onua said. Daine started. She had nearly forgotten Onua was there.

"You never answered my question," Numair said. "What color do you wish it was?"

"Blue," she answered. He made a gesture with his hand as if to say 'can you be more specific?' so she clarified, "Blue like Kit," as she pointed to the dragon. She saw black fire surround her and she felt the crackle of static and then her dress changed color. Kit whistled her approval. Daine turned to look at the mirror. It was an improvement. "I don't suppose you can do anything about the ruffles?" she muttered.

Numair looked at her and tugged his nose. "I could resize it but it might not make you any happier. Honestly Daine, I'm no designer. I still think you look beautiful."

"If you could make the sleeves smaller, it might help," Onua joined in now. "They'd be less puffy." More black fire swirled around her and the sleeves shortened and tightened. "Better," Onua said. "Can you shorten the bodice?" Numair's large vocabulary apparently didn't extend to women's clothing. He looked at her blankly. Onua indicated the portion on her own gown and then more black fire surrounded Daine and put the waist where it belonged. Now the skirt was a bit too short. So he fixed that too. By the time he was done, it no longer resembled the grotesque gown it had once been. Daine looked in the mirror and realized that now she most obviously had breasts. It might be a little too form-fitting, but she was afraid to mess with it further.

Numair offered her an arm and led her out the door. She was surprised to discover that mud no longer lead up to her threshhold. She could see a clear, dry path all the way to the castle. She looked at him and said, "My you've been a busy mage tonight." He laughed and Onua joined in behind them.

Once they reached the banquet hall, there was no more question that her friends had remembered her birthday. A big sign above the door said, "Happy Birthday, Daine." She looked up at Numair apprehensively, but he pulled his arm out from under hers and wrapped it around her shoulder so she couldn't turn and run. "Sorry for the subterfuge," he said. "But we wanted to surprise you. It won't be as bad as you think, I promise."

Looking around the room she saw nearly every human she cared about in the world -- Jon, Thayet, Prince Roald and Princess Kalasin, Buri, Sarge, Raoul, Gareth the Elder and his wife, Gareth the Younger and his family, Harailt, Lindhall, Elyra and her children, Duke Baird, his wife and son Neal, Kuri Taylor, Sir Myles and Eleni, Evin and Miri and a dozen more riders. Even Alanna and George had managed to make it, along with their children. And it was all rounded out by Numair, Onua and Kit beside her. She had not realized that tears fell until Numair handed her a hankerchief. One by one friends came up to greet her with hugs and well wishes. The hideous dress was all but forgotten until Thayet reached her and asked, "What happened to your new dress?"

"This is the new dress," Daine answered trying not laugh.

"It's a bit revealing, don't you think?" Thayet whispered. Daine looked down again and Numair, still at her side, did too. She was showing quite a lot of cleavage. He blushed deeply and a little more magic gave her some breathing room. Thayet stared at him and he tried to look occupied. Thayet just burst into laughter. "Don't let Jon catch you wasting magic like that," she whispered.

"It's her birthday. She was unhappy," he defended quietly to Thayet. Daine saw the two share a look that made Numair stare at the floor. He looked at Daine and added, "I should let you enjoy your night." He turned as if to walk away.

She grabbed his hand. "I couldn't possibly have any fun without my best friend," she replied. He stared into her eyes until she felt her palms sweat. She grabbed at the first funny thing she could think of, "Besides, my dress might need more alterations." Numair, Daine and Thayet all laughed together.

The banquet featured a menu she could actually eat. There was a beautiful cake that followed it, complete with sixteen delicate candles. Musicians came out and servants cleared the floor for dancing. Daine particularly liked this because she was already feeling like it was too much for someone of her rank, and if Jon had tried to move them to the ball room, she might have fled. This way she could dance without feeling too fancy. And dance she did, first with Jon, then Roald, then George. She even danced with Nealan of Queenscove, Raoul (who actually stayed for the whole party), Lindhall, and Evin (Miri looked put-upon but agreed in the end). But just when she thought Numair might never ask her, he appeared behind her and led her back to the floor.

She could remember another time when she had danced with him and felt this strange sense of belonging. Somehow she fit into his arms like she was made to go there. The height difference didn't seem to matter as he gracefully steered her around the floor. And his eyes never strayed from hers until the point when she was sure he would see her feelings scribbled in cursive across her nose. She grabbed for another joke. "We're dancing together again. How many hurroks do you think we'll draw this time?"

He chuckled softly and said, "If that happens again, we'll have to try something new at next year's party – swimming or maybe jousting."

She wondered if he could hear her heart pounding. It seemed to be hammering in her chest. And somehow, as they glided across the floor, the distance between them seemed to decrease until she could feel her chest pressed against him. She looked up into his eyes and saw a passion there that frightened her. She knew that couldn't be for her. She became aware that the music had stopped and couples around them were applauding the musicians. She joined in and pulled her gaze to the floor, gasping as if she had been running instead of waltzing. And when she looked up again, the fire she thought she'd seen was gone and had been replaced with a closed expression she couldn't read. He looked, if anything, a little sad, but she couldn't imagine why. She gave him a big grin. "Are you tired at all? I know this was your first day out and about."

"Don't worry about me, he answered. I'm just fine. Are you having a good time, birthday girl?" She knew him well enough to know that wasn't the complete truth, but she figured he wouldn't let her see exhaustion if it set in.

"Why don't we go sit for a while. I've barely seen Alanna tonight and she's over there with Thom." She pointed. Numair nodded agreement and walked with her to where Alanna was seated. She pulled two chairs over by the redhead and sat. Kitten left the corner where she had been playing with the smaller children and climbed onto Daine's lap. "Want some company?" she asked as an afterthought.

Alanna giggled at her. "Of course. I've been dying to get you alone anyway. Thayet's going on and on about Numair ruining your dress." Numair turned crimson.

"You should have seen it before," Daine said, "Pink, fluffy, and hideous. It looked like a flamingo threw up on me." Alanna, Thom and Numair all snorted.

Alanna continued to giggle behind her hand until tears ran out of the corners of her eyes. When she could finally breathe she said, "Thayet gave me one of those once too." Then she turned back to Numair and said, "If you ever want to give up being a war mage, there's probably a career for you in dress altering."

"No thanks," he answered. "I'd rather go back to juggling."

Before the evening ended, Daine opened several gifts. Thayet redeemed her taste with a beautiful, lavender silk blouse and breeches set that was a gift from herself and Jon. Alanna and George gave her a recurved bow which went nicely with fine weapons polish from Buri and new archery wrist and arm guards from Raoul. She received a beautiful book on rare animals of the southern continent from Lindhall, a tome on the history of wild magic from Myles (it looked ancient and very valuable) and a scroll on immortals from Harailt. Kuri Taylor gave her a hand-beaded quiver and Evin and Miri gave her a new wool saddle blanket. She also unwrapped a handsome new saddle pack from Onua and Sarge and healing balm from Duke Baird. There was a nice smelling perfume from Gareth the Elder and his wife and some lovely hair combs from Gary and his family.

Numair kept his gift back until the crowd had thinned out. It was a long tubular package and when she opened it, she found a leather bound map making kit with spelled ink in several colors and metal tipped implements designed for details. The large parchment sheets that rolled into the set were big enough for creating the kind of maps that Jon usually used. "The blue ink for bodies of water should be used in the direction of current," he said, "and it will appear to flow."

"Wow!" she uttered with a little awe.

"We can practice tomorrow night if you like. There are some other special inks in the set that will fascinate you. But I'm working with Harailt, Alanna and Lindhall tomorrow to try to figure out what happened with the Tharsen Window. So we'll have to wait until after that."

"Alright," she agreed with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Magelet."

-

-

-

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14 Analysis

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I had dreamed up these characters, especially Numair. But, alas, I did not. It's Tamora Pierce's.**

**Chapter 14 – Analysis**

When Jon entered Harailt's office at the Royal University, Alanna, Harailt, Lindhall and Numair were clearly arguing in circles. Several large and ancient books lay open on the table and Alanna was cursing lightly as she gestured toward them, while Numair paced and Lindhall wrung his hands. Harailt was making the kind of columned notes he usually did when trying to figure out a difficult conundrum. His hands were covered in ink and there was even a black mark on his nose. This had all the hallmarks of a heavily academic argument, and still Jon ventured into the middle of it. "What have you sorted out, if anything?"

Numair had barely noticed the king until those words were uttered. "Good afternoon, Jon," he greeted. "I don't think we're getting very far."

"That's the only thing we can agree on," Alanna growled, throwing up her hands. She pulled up a stool and sat. She looked very frustrated.

Lindhall sat on a stool next to hers and ran his hands through his hair. "It makes no sense whatsoever," he added.

"I'm still trying to figure out why we used experimental magic at all without prior testing," Harailt threw in.

Jon and Numair answered simultaneously, "To save lives, Ral." The two looked at each other and chuckled. They had even used Harailt's nickname at the same time.

"So this cannot have happened based on everything you four have read from the text and have experienced from other similar spells?" Jon asked.

"Basically, that is correct," Harailt replied.

"Basically?"

"There is always the potential for outside influence on a spell of this magnitude," Numair explained.

"The distance being folded and the power consumed in the process were both great," Lindhall expanded.

"Plus we know that there were immortals in the path that were moved by Numair and Daine," Alanna interjected. "Some have magic."

"But there were not stormwings, winged monkeys, or other magical immortals," Numair argued.

"You cannot possibly know that," Alanna shot back.

"Daine would have known, so I would have known," Numair insisted.

"Now there's a subject I'd like to discuss for a moment," Jon interrupted. "I waited until you were recovered from your injuries, but now I'd like to know why I didn't know about your abilities with mind-to-mind magic. Daine told me you can mind-capture without an implement. Is that so? And if it is, why did you neglect to mention that?"

Numair realized Jon looked rather angry. "It wasn't perfidy, merely oversight. You know I'm sometimes absent-minded. I thought I told you." He shrugged.

Jon looked at him sternly. "Powerful sorcerers in our past," he gestured to Alanna and himself, "have wreaked havoc with powers they failed to inform us of. Do me the courtesy of letting me in on any great leaps you make in the future."

Before Numair could say anything, Alanna shot Jon a dirty look and said, "It's bad form to compare Numair to Roger. They are hardly the same."

"It's alright, Alanna. I should have told him. As I stated, I thought I had done so," Numair reiterated.

"Why do the women of this kingdom keep defending you?" Jon asked with a chuckle.

Lindhall snorted. "At least this one didn't yell in your face."

Jon grinned, eyes twinkling. "It was rather comical now that I look back on it." Numair, Alanna and Harailt all looked lost. Jon ignored the inquiring looks and continued, "How much may Daine's presence have influenced this? You started the spell while connected with her. Are you aware your magic was intertwined when you pushed the immortals aside? It was quite interesting. The color wasn't mixed, but twisted, like two pieces of colored thread in one of Kally's projects."

Numair tugged at his long nose and Harailt began to scribble notes again. Alanna stared at some point in the distance, obviously thinking. "I don't think I'm getting this," she admitted finally. "I wasn't here for that part and didn't witness this merger. Can you show me what you did?"

Numair reached for the memory and projected it on the table top. They watched the events in silent miniature as they unfolded, but it was a unique perspective because they saw the colors that appeared in his and Daine's connected minds. They saw the power surge and the copper fire that was Daine melding into the black fire that was Numair until it was hard to tell where the two magics separated. When Numair pulled his own consciousness free, they could see the disquiet of the moment and an inexplicable blight of darkness seep through the opening until Jon shoved the last healer through and Lindhall stopped the spell.

Numair looked up at Jon and observed, "Somehow I never realized how hard you pushed him."

"I was a little exuberant, wasn't I?" Jon smiled.

"What are all the colors?" Alanna asked.

"Those are animals and immortals. It's hard to explain unless you're part of it and then it makes perfect sense. It's like Daine once told us, they are colors to her, though it is really an emotional sense beyond what we experience."

It was Harailt who spoke next. "I don't understand why the two of you ever did this merging spell in the first place."

Numair looked around nervously at all four faces that seemed to be focused on him. "It was to see things the way she does so I could understand better. I've spent a couple of years teaching her based on sciolism of her magic. Daine is all alone in the world. She's neither completely human nor animal. There is no one that we know of who has the level of wild magic that she does. So while I understand the theory and basic concept of each working, I have never sensed an animal or immortal on my own, let alone heard them speak or healed them. I can turn into a hawk, but it isn't a completely accurate transformation. I offered to try to reach her existence and experience it for a few minutes. She agreed and we looked at some wildlife that way and I petted a few deer." When he finished his mouth was so dry. He didn't say that he thought of these things as he contemplated the meaning of love. Still Lindhall was staring at him with an odd expression and Alanna wore a soft smile. Jon looked as if he'd been chastised, which was surprising and Harailt had at some point obviously placed his chin in his hand, because now he wore ink there as well as his nose.

Jon cleared his throat and said, "You must be a very observant man, Numair. I have never given much thought to her solidarity."

"It's brilliant really. You cannot teach what you don't know, so you find a way to understand," Harailt said. "I've always got a position waiting for you here if you get tired of working directly for Jon." He followed that with an apologetic grin to Jon. Numair noted uncomfortably that Lindhall remained silent.

"Back to business, boys," Alanna directed. "While it was nice to see your perspective, it still doesn't show me what I need to understand. How intertwined were the two magics when you actually cast the opening spell?"

"They weren't." Numair answered. "When we repositioned the immortals, our magics were interlaced. When I opened the window, all three" he indicated Lindhall and Harailt "were helping me with power, but the main driving force was my magic alone, unless…" He halted mid-sentence. Everything he knew and understood about wild magic raced through his mind. Daine's power couldn't be trapped because it was in everything naturally. Some philosophical arguments had suggested that other things were alive too – the world itself and the air and water. He could back that up to a certain degree because he could see the faint image of magic in everything when he allowed himself to look. It was a natural skill to him, though if he had not learned to ignore it as a child it might have driven him mad. He wondered if in that five minutes the weather had changed between Corus and the Village of Panquesh. If there were rain or snow falling, the dynamics of the passage might have altered and forced by Daine's power, they might have been controlling weather too. It still didn't explain the ripping. That seemed like somehow he had opened a path to another realm or maybe someone else had.

When he pulled himself from his brown study, his four companions were staring at him. Alanna looked to be nearly out of patience. So he explained, "I have a theory. The problem is it cannot be based on concrete knowledge because there is a piece missing in this puzzle. In our realm, I bent two pieces of the world and connected them briefly." He picked up a map and folded it, spreading the paper above the fold so that they could see. In this way, it looked like Legann and the Copper Isles touched. "Now imagine if somewhere along the path another doorway to the divine realms were opened so that either an immortal or a god could enter or leave our realm. With this distance compressed, the very nature of the expanse might be pulled into the divine realm with only me to anchor it."

"Which would probably pull you apart," Lindhall remarked.

"Good theory," Alanna interjected, "But then why aren't you dead?" She drew her index finger across her throat, earning a snort from Jon.

"Because I was anchored by another divine connection," he said with a big smile of realization. "I wouldn't probably have suffered if I had stayed merged with Daine because of her connection to the Badger."

"I think you'd need a more solid divine connection than a simple token," Harailt said. "It would have to be divine blood or the assistance of at least a lower-level God."

"The Badger uses the claw as a way to find her quickly. He might have chosen that moment to check on her," Numair surmised.

"There is always the possibility that she does have divine blood," Lindhall proposed. "The Banjiku in Carthak certainly believed her father must be a god."

The realization crashed into Numair like a sledgehammer. He hadn't given it a single thought. When the Banjiku had said that to Daine, he merely worried about her humiliation at admitting she did not know her father. Now the Goddess' words from a few months ago echoed through his mind. **"Now as Numair Salmalin you are a _great_ man, worthy of the _daughter of a god_ if you so choose."** _Could she be the daughter of a god? That would be too perfect and nothing is ever that perfect._ His heart swelled with a little hope that he knew he shouldn't allow. _Nothing's changed, Numair_, he told himself. _Your past behavior with women will still encourage the worst kind of gossip and it will eat her alive. Then there's an age difference. When you're 60 and complaining of your aches, she will be just 46 and lively. She could turn to you someday and see an old and wrinkled man while she's still vibrant and beautiful. What woman wants that?_ He tried to ignore the possibility and focused on the academic argument that had erupted between Lindhall and Harailt during his ponderings.

"…don't live through baring a child from a god. The chances are practically a million to one. Daine is more likely the daughter of a traveling salesman."

"Please stop," Numair interrupted. "I invited Daine to join us when she was finished with Onua so we could practice with her cartography kit. I would really hate for her to walk into a quarrel about her parentage."

"But what if that is the answer?" Jon asked, stroking his beard. "Imagine that someone did open the doorway to the divine realms in the middle and the only reason you're alive is because Daine was beside you?"

"Jon, there's no point. We could stand and conjecture all day. I doubt very much if we can reach an epistemic conclusion without all the information and it doesn't seem likely that we will _ever_ have all the information," Numair shot back. "Furthermore, if someone opened the divine realms, what was the purpose? It wasn't to send an immortal through. Daine would have sensed it. That means it has to be a god and who can know what they do until they reveal it?"

"Ultimately, it seems like a bad idea to use this spell again unless it's a desperate situation and even then, there can be no dawdling. That healer ought to have his ass kicked," Alanna interpose. "Let me be the first to volunteer." They all laughed and it was exactly what was needed at the moment. Numair made a mental note to thank her later.

After Jon had left with Alanna in tow and Harailt went to clean the ink off his face (the others finally decided to say something), Lindhall and Numair stood cleaning up notes and tucking away texts. "I heard the maids gossiping about you in the corridor this morning," Numair commented.

"Ohh?" Lindhall replied, absently, studying the spine of one of the books he was putting away.

"They said you have moved Elyra and the children in with you." Numair smiled. "I hope it's true."

Lindhall's face lit up. "Thank you. It means a great deal that you would say that."

"You deserve some happiness. Will there be a wedding in your future too?"

"Perhaps, although Elyra believes it is best to let the kingdom get used to the idea for a while first. I did ask."

Numair patted his friend's shoulder. "How is her magical training going?"

"I have been meaning to talk to you about that actually. When she originally asked for lessons I – well I thought you and she would…" Lindhall blushed a little as he broke off. Numair thought it seemed strange to have embarrassed his friend. Of course their usual banter was much more academic and much less personal. "I've never – ummm – I've not asked Elyra and I almost – why…"

Numair grinned and decided to save his friend from stuttering. "We simply talked. Her attentiveness toward me was nothing more than gratitude for her son's life. And though several friends thought I ought to be interested in her, my heart had other ideas. Some things aren't meant to be and some things are. She let me know she was attracted to you in November, right after you met actually. You seemed like a good match to me. It's your fault you made her wait until midwinter."

Lindhall seemed to study him a moment. "May I ask you something personal?" Numair nodded. "Why haven't you ever found a wife and settled down?"

"Maybe for the same reasons you didn't. It's hard to find a woman who can handle my book fetishes," he joked.

"That's the only reason?" Lindhall questioned, not looking at Numair.

Numair became uncomfortable and shuffled nervously. "You started to say something about her magical training?" He hoped Lindhall wouldn't notice the change in subject.

"Ah yes." He sighed. "When she asked me to teach her I didn't know there would be another relationship in our future. I – I've always kept a – a distance between my personal life and my teaching. It's safer. I have known other teachers who began relationships with their students. It destroyed careers and inevitably broke the heart of the young girls or worse, ended in a miserable marriage. So I'm not used to the idea of having a student as a lover and – I think maybe I should have someone else teach her."

Numair looked into the stoic face of Lindhall and remembered a conversation from several months ago when this former teacher and he had discussed their friendship. Lindhall had said that he thought of Numair as a son and was proud of him. He didn't think he could bear to watch that evaporate. He also didn't think he could bear to see disappointment in Lindhall's eyes directed at him. He knew they were discussing Lindhall's relationship with Elyra, but it seemed almost to be a warning in disguise to Numair. He responded cautiously, "There is nothing wrong with a husband helping his wife improve her knowledge though, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course," Lindhall answered.

"Is this really much different? Married or no, you would want her to share information with you that she had and you lacked, as you should with her. I can help her learn skills that you cannot teach if I have them. And I will offer now to do that at any point. Still, Lindhall, you have always been a much better teacher than I am. It would be a shame to send her to me for lessons when she already lives with the finest teacher in the realm."

Lindhall smiled again followed by another look that Numair couldn't define. It seemed almost calculated. "In equal response, if there is anything I can teach Daine, you could send her my way."

"I cannot remember the last time I gave Daine a lesson. I offered to show her the bespelled inks that were included in her gift but – it isn't exactly a lesson. She's at that point where she is hardly a student any more. She still teaches me things and asks questions once in a while. But I can extend your offer to her when I see her tonight."

Numair hoped that would be the end of it. He couldn't face Lindhall with regard to his feelings for Daine, especially when the point was moot. Daine did not return his affections and she probably never would. There was little point in ruining his friendship with Lindhall to discuss unrequited love.

While the two men stood there, neither saw the small black spot slide liquidly from the leg of the stool Jon had used earlier. It attached itself to Numair's boot and hid where it would remain unnoticed.

-

-

-

Please review


	15. Chapter 15 Chasm

**Disclaimer: The places, most of the people, and many of the magical implements were created by Tamora Pierce. I borrowed them. **

_A/N: RotG has a discrepancy. It says that they thought Ozorne was dead until he came back in April with a horde of monsters at his back in one section and then it says in another that although Daine had not heard Ozorne's voice in six months, she recognized it. I found a way to make that work by having Daine hear him but not remember right away. You'll see that in this chapter as well as more mysteries I hope you'll like._

**Chapter 15 – Chasm**

Daine sat in a comfortable chair at the Royal University Library. Numair was still in his meeting in Harailt's office. If he didn't emerge soon, they would have to go get their dinner before she could use her map making kit. Daine had hoped to get started right away. She had hurried through her chores and even convinced a few animal friends to help out. Daine had not spent any private time with Numair in weeks and she missed it so much that she ached for his company. Now she was waiting and not being very patient about it.

Daine leafed through a book on mage rankings. She found the page on black robe mages and saw that there were portraits of the seven with that ranking when the book was written. Numair looked a lot younger. In fact, clearly he was the youngest ever to earn that rank. The artist had depicted him well though. All the features were right, though his face had filled out more since that time and probably the rest of him too. She tried to imagine him when he was a teenager and once again the idea of a young man that was mostly knees and elbows came to her mind – Storkman.

Below his picture was one of Cearl de Romondo. Someone had actually written "deceased" below the picture and she wondered if it were a student or professor who had chosen to add that piece of information. She had not thought about this man in months. He had made a potion from the blood of a griffin to entrance herself and several other loyal Tortallans. Under that spell she had attacked her friends, forcing 'people' to attack and leveling her bow on two-leggers. She had shot Numair. It was a thought that still made her ache. They had found the potion and a gem bracelet used to control herself and others among the victims, but they had never found the stormwing that seemed to be part of the plot.

She rested her head on the book as she thought about that time. So much of it seemed more like a tall tale than what actually happened and yet she had been part of it. She could remember the final fight and watching Numair struggle against a force that should have killed them all. She was tired from hurrying through her chores and she yawned. She wondered if she would ever remember the lost time when she was under someone else's control as she replayed the month of December in her memory. And then suddenly strange flashes ran through her mind of events she had no cognitive memory of – a familiar voice ordering her to attack and the pain of forcing horses to do her will when she knew they didn't want to, watching Numair fall to one of her arrows, a voice telling her to stab a friend, and a very passionate kiss.

"Magelet," a soft voice called her. She could feel his hands shaking her gently. She knew it was Numair. She opened her eyes. Her face was pressed against a book on the table in the library. "Were you waiting _that_ long?" he asked with a big smile.

Daine was a little dazed. She stared down at the book that had been her pillow. It was the black robe mages. She hadn't dreamed that part up. "Were you looking me up?" Numair asked her.

"Yes, but I guess I must have dozed off." She was a little embarrassed.

"Well it's nice to know my life story is so fascinating," he teased. She simply rolled her eyes and snorted a little.

She rubbed her eyes with her hands and tried to smooth her hair. "Someone added a line to this book, did you know that?" she asked, pointing to Cearl's picture.

Numair glanced at where she had indicated. "Hmm, that was thoughtful," he said sarcastically.

She thought about what she had just dreamed. It was still so vivid in her mind. "Numair, when I was being controlled, did I …" she couldn't finish it. There was every possibility that the kiss was an event from another dream. "Did I do anything you didn't tell me about?"

Numair studied her for a moment and looked down at the book. "Are you remembering?" he asked very softly.

"Maybe," she said. "I dreamed some things – flashes really." He was definitely not looking her in the eye. "But it's hard to tell with dreams, you know?"

"Yes." His eyes were still downcast.

She placed a hand on his cheek and his eyes met hers, but she could not read him. He didn't seem embarrassed. "You weren't looking at me," she said in nearly a whisper. "Why?"

He sat down in a chair next to hers but his face was still unreadable. She had noticed that this seemed to happen more and more now as if a door had been closed on his emotions. "I don't like to think about that time. I hate the thought that someone could control you like that and leave you to suffer guilt for their actions. And so much of it was never resolved satisfactorily."

"I thought I heard a familiar voice ordering me – Ozorne's voice." Now something passed through his eyes that she recognized. It was clearly hate.

"If he isn't dead …" he started.

"You'll have to wait until I'm through with him," she finished. He snorted and looked into her eyes. She felt that familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach. The kiss definitely was wishful thinking and nothing else. If she had pulled him into a kiss, she thought it most likely that he would pull away shocked and refused to continue as her teacher. However Ozorne's voice was probably real – it would make sense if he were part of such a cruel scheme.

Daine pushed thoughts of the dream aside and asked, "Did you, Lindhall, Alanna, and Harailt figure anything out?"

"Maybe," he answered vaguely. "However I think we once again managed to come up with more questions than answers. Honestly, it wasn't very enlightening, and if I had realized you would be done so quickly, I would have found an excuse to leave sooner. We mostly argued in circles. Did you have less to do today for some reason?"

She pulled out the mapping kit and grinned expectantly at Numair. "I admit I hurried a little. I just couldn't wait."

He smiled back at her. "I had no idea you were so interested in cartography. I might have given you this sooner if I had." At her blank look he said, "Cartography is the art of map making. And really, you are uniquely designed to be able to create more accurate maps than most given that you can obtain the bird's eye view of things whenever you want."

She was nearly giddy with anticipation now. "So how do we start?"

"The first thing to decide is what subject you want to plot. You have some options. We can copy an existing map for practice. We can make up a fictional map for practice. We can try to make one from your memory of a location. Or we can go flying over an area you'd like to plot and try to make one that is both practice and a real map. The last choice means the most work, but seems like it would be the most practical as well. But I'll let you chose."

Daine rolled her eyes at his frivolity. "You already know which will be my answer, Numair. You've been my teacher for almost three years."

He held both hands up in mock surrender. "Guilty," he said with a grin. "What area would you like to fly over?"

She smiled at him impishly. "The royal forest would be good. I know for a fact that Jon's map of the forest isn't quite right. And, it's close."

He grinned broadly. "That's a good choice. We're lucky it is still light out too. We can certainly fly over it before dark. But we really want to get started on the actual map while the memory is fresh. In your kit is some depolnate powder that will help you draw a perfect two-dimensional representation of what you observed. But it must be used within two hours. We might end up having a late dinner. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure," she agreed, feeling more and more excited.

They put on coats and left the cartography kit safely in Daine's room. She came out carrying her crossbow. "What's that for," Numair asked.

"I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would never go anywhere that I could possibly be attacked without having a bow with me. I doubt if we'll find any immortals or other fiends, but I'd be fair foolish to stop now." He chuckled.

They walked to the edge of the forest in silence. Daine carefully set her bow and quiver by a large oak tree. "Do you know what bird you're going to shift to?" Numair asked. "I don't get a choice, but you can be nearly anything you want."

"Hawks see very well and in color, so I think I'll also be a hawk" she said with a smile. He tweaked her nose.

"Okay. How far do you want to cover?"

"Three leagues by three leagues would probably be best. That is the usual, right?"

"Yes. Good choice. We want to memorize as much ground as we can. When we're nearly done, I'll come back first and dress behind the oak When you see me back here, you can do the same. Does that sound satisfactory?" She nodded in answer.

He shifted to hawk shape first. When she shifted, she changed to a monkey long enough to put their clothes behind the tree with her crossbow on top in case the wind came up. Then she shifted to a red tailed hawk and the two glided off to survey the area.

It was nice to fly with Numair. The two swooped along the western perimeter of the area they wished to map first and then moved in grids, memorizing the sights and reveling in the feeling of flight. Numair was a bit playful as they drifted on columns of air and it gave Daine a freedom she didn't usually allow herself in the air when she had shifted for a specific purpose. She surveyed the ground like she was supposed to, but began to duck in and out of trees over ground they had already covered, trying to sneak up on him.

But soon they saw something that took all the play right out of them. Toward the eastern side of the area they were mapping they saw a collapsed section of ground that should not have been there. Numair dipped low to examine it and Daine followed. Nothing about it looked natural.

Daine landed at the edge of the chasm and made an interesting discovery. The fissure was visible from the air, but not the ground. She wondered if an unsuspecting traveler could fall right into it without realizing it was there. Numair continued to soar above in a circle, obviously studying the strange pit while Daine shifted to the shape of a wolf and sniffed near the edges. She could not see or smell anything strange. It was as if it didn't exist. If Numair hadn't continued to circle, she might have shifted and taken flight again to make sure she hadn't imagined it.

Daine changed to a monkey and motioned for Numair to land so that he could observe the disappearing act. He did so and she could see his beak open in surprise. He lifted off and flew across to land outside each corner, checking from all views. He shook his feathered head each time he failed to see it.

Numair lifted off once more, landing behind Daine. She heard him change form behind her, the familiar crackle of his magic letting her know what was taking place. She kept her back to him, though she made the discovery that her mind was trying to picture his muscular form wearing nothing but a black opal necklace. She shook her head as if to shake of the image and tried to focus on this issue at hand.

"I'm invisible now," he said from behind her. Daine changed only her head to that of human so they could talk. She was still struggling with this with other forms, but primates were close enough to humans that the biology wasn't such a struggle to merge together. It was easy enough to change just eyes or ears or an arm to a wing, but the human head and animal body was more difficult. "Daine, what have your various forms told you?" She found it slightly unnerving to hear him but not be able to see him. It was dusk now and the air was chilly. She knew Numair must be cold, something he hated. She felt guilty. Unlike him she could wear fur to stay warm.

"I cannot see it with any eyes I've tried as long as I'm standing on the ground. It also has no smell and I cannot hear anything odd." She reached with her magic and felt nauseous. But there was no specific form that her magic could find. It was more a lack of form, if anything and she told him so.

He stood closer now and though she could not see him, she could hear him shiver and smell the familiar spice and soap that was his scent. She saw a stone lifted into what seemed empty air and tossed where they both knew the fissure to be. They never heard it hit the bottom. It was as if the stone had dropped into nothingness. He tried a second stone with the same result. She saw black fire shoot in an arch toward the chasm and she heard Numair cry out. A long line of black fire extended into the hole as if it had chained him and the air buzzed as if the very atmosphere were crying in pain. She would never know why she thought that it was pulling him in, but she did and acted accordingly. She dived at the area where he had been and felt herself impact him solidly and knock him to the ground.

"Numair! Are you alright?" No answer came. She could feel his very solid form and tried not to think about the fact that he was not dressed. It was one of those moments that she would give anything to have the Gift so that she could call for help without leaving him. She felt for his shoulder and tried shaking him. "Numair! Can you hear me?" There was still no answer. She could smell the scent of blood though she could not see it and it sent a wave of panic through her. He needed a healer and she didn't know if she dared to try to move him. So she placed two stones above his head and shifted to a cheetah. She raced to where they had left their clothes and carried them back to him. She draped them over him as completely as she could. "Numair!" she called again. Again there was no answer. "I'm going for help. You're going to be okay," she said it more to reassure herself than him.

-

-

-

Sorry for the cliffy but the next will be up soon.


	16. Chapter 16 Mystery

**Disclaimer: This is based on the amazing work of Tamora Pierce. Of course, if you've read the last 15 chapters, you probably know that and aren't even bothering to look at this disclaimer any more.**

_**Chapter 16 – Mystery**_

Daine chose the form of a falcon to fly to the castle. Falcons are very fast but still it felt like an eternity as she worried about Numair. She wasn't sure if she should go to Alanna, Duke Baird, or Jon. She asked the palace animals for the location of each and discovered that Alanna was with George, Jon and Thayet in Jon's study. Duke Baird was in his rooms. She decided getting both Alanna and Jon in one shot would be the best choice. She flew through the castle halls causing quite a stir among servants and others wandering the corridors. She thanked the Goddess to see a partially opened door that wouldn't slow her down.

The moment she passed the threshold, she saw Thayet jump in alarm at the sight of the bird. She dropped to primate form in front of Alanna and took a moment to form her own head on the primate's body. She was gasping for breath and trying to talk at the same time, "Numair's hurt. I can't see how bad. We found a – a big hole in the forest and when he tested it with his magic it tried to pull him in." Now all of them were on their feet and she headed back out the door, anxious about leaving him for a second more.

"Where is this?" Jon asked as he ran behind her. She explained the location.

"Why can't you see how bad he's hurt, is it internal?" Alanna asked.

"No, he's invisible. We were going to map with my new carto – mapping set and we were flying over to make it as good as possible. You can't see the hole from the ground, only the air. It's bespelled somehow. He dropped to human to look – but no clothes so he did the invisibility charm." She knew she was barely making sense but she was far too worried about Numair to slow down. "I dropped his clothes over him to keep him warm and so we could find him easily, but he was out – if he wakes and walks forward, it will have him."

George spoke next, "Go on back ta' him. We'll call to ye' when we're at the for'st rim." It was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that there was no joke. In the back of her mind there was an awareness that she and Numair had been alone in the forest without their clothes on and that someday it would either make fodder for crazy rumors or just be very funny, but only if he survived it. She shifted to falcon form and sped through the night to where he was.

She came to land beside him and shifted back to a cheetah so that she could go to the others quickly without flying. She listened for his breath and pulse and nuzzled him with her furry head, trying to wake him. She purred at him praying silently that he would be alright. When she finally heard Alanna call from the edge of the forest, she jumped off and raced to them. The big cat startled them, but all four followed her to Numair.

Jon's blue fire illuminated Numair and made him visible again. They had apparently decided that he should make sure Numair was covered before the ladies approached. Alanna began to search him with her magic since she was the better healer. Daine stayed in Cheetah form, pacing fretfully until Alanna's healing took hold and she heard Numair gasp. She hadn't even realized she was purring loudly again until Thayet started to giggle at her.

Numair sat up and then seemed to realize he was not dressed. He blushed furiously. He pulled his coat more tightly around himself. Groggily, he asked, "What happened?"

"Do you remember finding a large hole from the air?" Alanna asked kindly.

"Vaguely," he answered and scrubbed his face with it hands. Daine came over and pressed her cheetah head against his face. He petted her absent-mindedly while the group reiterated what they had been told by Daine. "I guess I frightened you?" he asked. Daine nodded and switched her tail.

Jon, George, Alanna, and Thayet began to chuckle at her. So she turned and headed back to her clothes.

She returned quickly as herself to find that Numair had apparently dressed as well. He was standing discussing the problem with the others. She walked over to him sheepishly. "Did I hurt you when crashed into you?" He looked at her blankly, so she explained.

"I think you probably saved me, Magelet. Thank you." He wrapped one arm around her and squeezed. "I think it's pretty clear what caused the Tharsen Window spell to try to pull me apart. Of course, what we don't know is how this got here or what it is."

"I smelled blood," she said, staring up into his face. "I couldn't tell where it came from or what had happened and you were invisible…"

"Shhh, I'm alright now. I just cut my head on a rock, nothing more," he soothed, wrapping the other arm around her too so that she was in a tight embrace.

"If you scare me like that again, _I'm going to chain_ _you_ to the worst dungeon I can find," she said staring up into his face. He seemed to be trying not to laugh as he looked down into her face. Something in his eyes changed as he gazed at her. And then he let her go abruptly and walked over to stand near the edge of the chasm where Jon and Thayet were staring. Daine looked up and saw Alanna and George giggling into their hands.

"I wish I could see it somehow," Jon remarked. "Unlike you two, none of us can fly."

"No but you can be lifted by magic," Numair said.

"Of course," Alanna and Jon said together, as if they should have thought of it.

Black fire illuminated the darkness while blue fire lifted Jon into the air and purple fire lifted George and Alanna into the air and the three looked down with open mouths. When they were back on the ground, they again walked the perimeter. Thayet had spent those moments chucking stones into the hole and listening for them to hit bottom. Daine wondered if Thayet might be afraid of heights since she seemed to have no interest in being levitated.

Thayet said, "The rocks never hit a bottom that I could hear. Daine have any animals fallen into that you're aware of?"

"No, but then maybe they never get to cry out. I'd have to know they were missing if it swallowed them into nothing." She answered.

"And it can't be formed the way a normal hole or fissure might be," Numair said. "There's no debris from digging, there's no detritus from magical disintegration, there seems to be no clue where the soil and vegetation that was inside of it might have gone." He began to tug at his long nose.

"This is not being masked by any spell I've ever encountered either," Jon added. "There's no dampener or façade in place. It isn't camouflaged by any means. I'm tempted to walk through and see if I fall in." Automatically Thayet grabbed one of Jon's arms and Numair grabbed the other. Jon frowned at each in turn.

"Well," Alanna said, "I think another of us ought to reach with our magic and see if gets the same result." There was an outpouring of disagreement, but Alanna held a hand out. "We're assuming that this is what tried to pull Numair apart during the Tharsen Window spell. But what if he actually created it. There's only one way to know that. Now if I reach with my magic and it traps me, you can push me out of it, just as Daine did Numair. As long as I don't pound my head on a rock, I should be fine too."

A reluctant murmur of assent followed and George positioned himself to push Alanna from the chasm's grasp. Like Numair had done earlier, Alanna reached with her purple fire to examine the fissure and it grabbed her as if she were chained. She cried out as it pulled hard, leaving her features scumbled as if it were pulling her essence. George pushed to try to free her, only to be seized himself. Jon raced at the pair to try to free them and it captured him too. Daine dived at them, changing to a large bear smoothly as she did so and the four tumbled to the ground heavily, Daine trying to roll away to keep from landing on the others.

When Daine sat up, Jon was hanging over an unconscious Alanna and looking concerned. George was trying to lift himself but seemed to be dazed. Numair was right beside Daine, looking at her with concern. Thayet approached carrying Daine's clothing and wearing a soft smile as she said, "Thank you, Daine." Then Thayet turned to check on Jon and the others. Daine went to dress behind a tree thinking the whole time that she was getting mighty tired of shifting and dressing and shifting and dressing and that she might just want to stay in animal form.

When she returned to the clearing, "..seems to have a stronger effect, the longer you're exposed to it." Numair was saying. "Jon was conscious, George was dazed, and Alanna was unconscious, although the fact that it was Alanna's magic it grabbed, might have something to do with it."

"Why din't it capture Daine like the rest of us?" George asked the question they all seemed to be avoiding.

"I don't know. But I can search it with my magic unlike you. It does make me queasy though," she offered. "But you do all have some Gift and I don't. Is that it maybe?"

"Darlin' my gift ain't hardly worth notin'," George responded.

"But it is still present," Numair said. "No, more than ever, I think it's clear that nobody should 'walk' over to see if they fall in." He looked pointedly at Jon while he said it.

"No, but I could fly closer," Daine suggested.

"No!" Numair scolded incredulously. "Daine, if it pulled you in, we couldn't do a damn thing but watch helplessly." She was shocked at the outrage in his voice and worry in his face.

"Calm down, Numair. She won't do anything rash," Thayet said softly.

"You're right," he answered. He turned to face Daine, "I'm sorry. Guess I hit my head too hard."

"Likely story," Daine teased. "You must hit your head daily. Elsewise you're just over-protective."

George burst into laughter and Alanna sputtered, trying not to laugh outright. Numair chuckled a little. "I'll try to do better in the future," he said. He stood, staring at the area where the chasm was. He picked up a round rock and rolled it across the ground. It rolled safely through to the other side. Clearly that was not the expected outcome. Jon, George, Alanna, Thayet and Numair all stared and began to look for more round rocks. When another was found, Numair magically lifted himself above so that he could see how it rolled, while George tumbled the rock across the clearing. "It's strange, he said as he dropped back to the ground. It's as if it doesn't exist to the stone." He stood for another minute. "Daine, if we suspend you, can you fire a quarrel into the edge wall of the chasm and tell us what happens?"

She nodded and grabbed her crossbow. She loaded the quarrel and felt Numair's magic lift her through the air. She took aim and fired and the arrow lodged itself into the edge of the hole. She loaded another quarrel and shot straight into the hole. That one disappeared. She described it to the rest of the group as Numair lowered her gently to the ground.

"We could tie a rope…" Numair and Daine said simultaneously and grinned at one another. But they never got to finish the thought.

Daine felt the wrongness that always accompanied spidrens. "I hope we all have weapons," she said. "There's a nest of spidrens heading right for us – feels like a dozen." She pointed as she spoke.

"Well, at least we'll see if they fall in," Jon said as blue fire balled around his hands.

Thayet began to curse in a way that seemed more akin to Alanna, drawing strange looks from the others. "I didn't bring my bow," she growled. She moved to the rear of the group and stood there unable to even help until Alanna handed over her sword and prepared to fight with magic.

"I'd like to look that good when I'm that mad someday," Daine observed, drawing a chuckle from George and Alanna as she readied her cross bow. She noted the way George angled his throwing daggers in a leather armband she did not know he carried. It allowed each handle to stick out in easy reach.

Daine moved into front position as she had the only bow and she heard Numair move in quietly behind her. When the first spidren appeared, she heard a word whispered by Numair and she loosed her arrow. The monster exploded the moment the arrow touched it. She looked back at Numair and grinned. The pair took out six of the monsters before the others even needed to fight at all.

When at last a spidren scuttled across the chasm it screamed painfully and disappeared into the darkness, and, from what Daine could sense, it ceased to exist. She told her friends. The other Spidrens seemed to hesitate, giving Daine opportunity to target and destroy another. The other four tried to attack from the sides and were destroyed by mage fire and blades.

"I like a pit that swallows monsters whole," Jon admitted when it was over. "I'm tempted to push all the carcasses in there too." He looked up at Numair and Daine. "I had no idea that you two were so effective together. You're a force to be reckoned with. If we do face a war in the spring thaws I think I'll want to keep you two together." Daine couldn't help but smile.

"Jon, I think standing out here in the dark is a bad idea," Numair said. "Before we can really test this any more I need a few things – rope, a few charmed stones, a noisemaker…"

"We get the point, Numair,"Alanna said with a grin.

"But we can't leave this out here for someone to fall in," Thayet noted.

"We could try putting a protection charm around it," Numair suggested. "Then no one can fall in."

"What if it tries to suck the magic in while you're doing the charm?" Daine asked.

He grinned at her a little wickedly. "Will you rescue me?"

"Nothin' like a big, tough mage, is there, lass." George said and laughed.

"I'll always watch your back," she told Numair in answer with a slight smile.

"I know," he said seriously with a look of admiration that made her heart pound. "I can always count on you."

-

-

See, no cliffy. But still more story to come, I promise.


	17. Chapter 17 Antimere Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Tamora Pierce owns all.**

_A/N: It's getting closer to war time and you will start to see the pressure build._

**_Chapter 17 – Antimere Magic_**

The warding spell went up without a hitch. The six friends headed back toward the palace with a nervous silence between them. Numair was muttering information to himself trying to figure out what was going on. Daine walked a comfortable pace behind him with Alanna right beside her. The more Numair muttered, in his own little world, the more George started to snigger from the rear. Daine looked back at him and smiled. He caught up to the two ladies. "Does that ever both'r ye', Daine?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She stifled a giggle and shook her head. "Lindhall asked me the same thing a couple days ago. I told him it's kinda' dear. Plus you learn lots if you listen in." Alanna began to giggle and stuffed a fist in her mouth. "I've heard him talk in his sleep sometimes when we camp too. I s'pose with a brain like his it just spills over." George lost his battle to laugh quietly then. Numair looked back at them confused. Ahead of him, Jon and Thayet turned back to see what the commotion was too.

Daine shot George a dirty look and said to Numair, "You don't wanna' know." Numair returned to his thoughts and Jon wrapped his arm around Thayet and the two resumed their pace. So the six walked in silence a few more paces before Daine asked loudly, "Has it been two hours, Numair?"

He stopped and said, "Close but not quite."

"So could we still map this?"

"Yes," he answered. "If you wish, but we will need to hurry."

"I'll race ya'," she said, taking off at a run. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him shrug to Alanna and George and break into a run behind her.

"With those short legs," he shouted from behind her, "You'll only win if you cheat."

From behind them, she heard Jon call, "When you _children_ decide the victor, come to my study."

Numair could run quite fast when he wanted to. His long legs soon carried him ahead of her. He was leaning against her door when she got there. He was winded but tried to look relaxed. "I can't believe you actually ran," he said. "I was sure you'd shift."

"I'm getting tired of putting my clothes back on," she said as she opened the door. "But what I want to know is how you stay in shape when you've always got your nose in a book."

"Running to catch up for classes I've nearly missed by having my nose in a book, of course," he teased from the doorway. He never walked in the room but stayed respectfully outside the door. Daine grabbed the cartography kit and joined him outside. "Magelet, I don't think I said thank you."

"You don't have to. We look after each other, remember?"

He smiled and reached as if to brush her cheek, but pulled his hand back. "We should join the others." The two walked to Jon's study where Jon, Thayet, Alanna, George, Tkaa and Kitten were already gathered to discuss what they had seen.

"Daine, Numair," Jon greeted when they arrived. "I asked Tkaa by to try to sort this out."

"Good idea," Numair said. "We retrieved Daine's cartography set. She wants to map the area before it's gone from her mind."

"Ohh, is that what the race was about." Jon looked like he was trying to be too dignified to laugh. He did slide over and offer Daine the use of his desk.

The two unrolled a sheet of parchment and Numair pulled out a little vial of powder. "Depolnate powder," he instructed and shook a little into her palm. "Rub it into both hands and put a dot right there." He had indicated a spot on her forehead centered between her eyes.

"Numair, it's blue," she said skeptically.

"Yes, Magelet, I know that. It will fade to invisible when your two hours are up. So you should hurry." She did as she was told. "Now pick an implement and the black ink." The black is normal ink but works with the depolnate for your outline."

She picked the stylus with the finest tip and dipped it carefully in the ink. When she touched the tip to the parchment, she almost couldn't believe how quickly her own hand sketched a perfect outline of the area, even placing a dotted line for the stream and the road. She turned to Numair. "Should I use black for the pit too?"

"Yes. Since we don't know what it is, we'll have to just treat it as a normal crevasse for now."

She drew the pit onto the map and stepped back to look. Then she turned to grin at Numair and realized they'd drawn an audience.

"Your blue spot is fading. Let's finish up," Numair said. He handed her the blue ink. "This is water. When you draw it in, make sure you use it with the natural flow of the stream." She picked up a clean stylus and dipped it in the blue ink. When the stream was drawn in, she could swear she heard water as well as watching what looked like a moving stream on the parchment.

"Hills," he said next, handing her a light brown ink. When she smoothed it in with a brush, it appeared raised as if the parchment were no longer just two dimensional. "Trees," Numair directed handing her another bottle and a fresh implement. She dotted in trees without having to really think about where they should be. Again, they seemed to rise up out of the paper, although they didn't look much like trees.

"This is amazing," Jon said. "We have not had a map of the forest this accurate before."

"You have an ink for wild life herds," Numair held up a bottle that looked burgundy. "An ink for tides to show ebb and rip," he held up a blue-green. "Enemy troupes," he held up an orange bottle. "Friendly troups," he held up a purple bottle. "Immortal camps," this ink looked gold. "And these are regular inks for sand, swamp land, rock ledges, and buildings," these bottles were taupe, olive, grey and silver, respectively. "You also have a removal potion," he said holding out a brightly colored bottle, "and several regular mapping tools including a strait edge and protractor." He lifted each one to show her. "If you look in the mirror you will see that your blue spot is gone, although you could just look at your hands." It was an automatic reaction, even though she believed him.

Daine presented the map to Jon, who took it like a cherished treasure. She beamed at Numair. "This is the most wondrous gift you've ever given me, and you've given me lots of wondrous gifts." Numair rewarded her with a smile that made her knees feel watery. She looked up and saw Thayet, Alanna and George grinning too.

Kit was tired of being ignored and came over and chattered curiously. "You stay out of the ink, young lady," Numair admonished, shaking a finger at the dragon and smiling. She treated him to a chain of affronted clicks. He listened to her patiently and sarcastically responded, "I love you too."

"That's not what she said," Tkaa informed him, drawing a roar of laughter from the others in the room. Numair just nodded and Kit whistled something. "But she says she does love you."

"Awww," Thayet said, drawing giggles from all the women in the room.

"Now to the matter at hand," Jon reminded. He was wearing a smirk but trying valiantly not to show his amusement.

Daine washed out her tools and returned to discuss the chasm with the others. She sat down and pulled Kit onto her lap. It felt strange to think that Kit might be really attached to Numair. She wondered if he was that fond of Kit. It seemed like he might somehow think of her as a child rather than a dragon. He always gave Kit birthday and midwinter gifts just like Daine did. It occurred to her that Kit might think of Numair as her Da since he had always been there. It was Numair who found the Dragon Codex to help Daine raise her properly, and Numair had given her one of her first bottles of milk when she was still tiny. Daine looked up at Numair and realized that he was looking at Kit with a strange expression. She wondered if he might be thinking the same thing. Then she realized she was missing the conversation.

"…was the only one who didn't seem effected by it," Jon was saying.

Tkaa nodded contemplatively. The tall basilisk had seated himself gracefully in a chair with his tail tucked discreetly through the armrest. He turned to Daine and asked, "What did it feel like to your magic?"

"It made my stomach turn. But I never felt like I was in danger. When it tried to pull Numair in, I felt like he was in danger. I can't explain that really. It was almost as if it wanted to swallow him."

"Does it – did it seem to you to have consciousness?" Numair asked. "Did it feel anything like an immortal or animal?"

"No. It seemed like a magic– no, that's not right. It seemed like an unmagic – like everything the opposite. Does that make sense?"

"More than you might realize," Tkaa answered. He seemed to be struggling to remember something.

Numair looked at him and asked, "Antimere mage?" Tkaa nodded. Numair turned and stared directly at Jon. "I think we need to bring Harailt into this."

"I'm sure that will be fine but might I ask what an antimere mage is?" Jon said.

"In the universe there are things which are antonymous; good versus evil, spectral colors of red and green, or up as opposed to down," Tkaa answered. Antimere mages are rare opposites of what you are. Their magic destroys other magic. It might very well feel opposite to someone who had not encountered it before."

"It is a form of gift but it destroys magic and anyone who holds it. It's not the kind of magic that can be learned. You must be born with the ability, rather like seers or healers," Numair explained. "But I think it nearly always destroys the mage who possesses it which is why antimere mages are so rare. Harailt wrote a study on it when he attended the City of the Gods. He had a relative who possessed it. I read the study, but he's the expert."

Jon sent a speaking spell to summon Harailt.

"If this was cast by an antimere mage, do you think we can remove it from the forest?" Alanna asked.

"I'm not sure. We could look for spells, but it's hard to say at this juncture. The aspect that concerns me most is that it shouldn't be so well hidden even if it is the creation of an antimere mage. To someone like me, it should still be visible. I see magic of all types. It's why I will always know which animal is Daine, even if she's a sparrow hiding in a flock of other sparrows." Numair continued. "This should be no different. Somehow this is more complex than anything we have previously encountered."

"If this is antimere magic, what is that pit?" Daine asked as she patted Kit's head.

"The simplest example I can provide is that it is a pocket," Tkaa answered. "But I cannot guess what it is designed to hold."

"And if it eats magic – it does right?"

"More or less," Numair answered.

"So why doesn't it affect my magic?" Daine asked.

"Yours is not Gift, Magelet. Wild magic is raw power in nature itself," Numair answered.

"But I can get used up. I get tired just like you do."

"It isn't the same," Tkaa answered before Numair could. "The human part of you succumbs to exhaustion and your magic cannot be controlled then. But it still exists. Also, I think this _should_ affect you unless you aren't fully mortal."

"We're back to this again," Alanna said, tugging at her short copper locks. "Daine, do you remember when we met Cearl and we were all amazed at the likenesses? You said then that you thought you might know who your father was."

Daine shifted uncomfortably. "It's weird. When I died in Carthak I had a vision of my ma with someone. I don't know if it's real though so –"

"Might you be God born?" Jon asked gently.

"Maybe – but it might just be wishful thinking too. I never had a da to claim me. And I don't think I should say it unless I know it to be true. But the Badger knows who my da is." She looked over at Numair and saw a strange look on his face. He stood and went to the window and she wondered if maybe he didn't like the idea that she might be God born. She couldn't lose him over something she couldn't confirm. "Really, I don't know. He was probably somebody who just didn't want me."

"Don't ye' go thinkin' like that, youngling. What man would'na been proud ta' call ye' their daughter?" George remarked. Daine saw Alanna smile at him and pat his knee.

"George is right, Daine," Thayet said. "You are a wonderful girl and any man would be pleased to claim you."

Daine smiled at her friends, but stole glances at Numair, who remained facing the window. "That's sweet and all, but I have trouble keepin' swains. My da might not like my four-legger friends any more than they do."

"It's not the same relationship, Daine," Alanna said. "But you will find someone someday who doesn't mind your animal friends. I promise."

Daine looked up at Numair who had turned toward her but remained silent.

"Look at it like this, Daine. If ye' ask a feller if he'd mind sharin' a bed with you and two wolverines an' he don't run, he's the one for ye'," George said. Almost everybody laughed at that. But Daine did see Alanna shoot George a warning look.

Numair spoke up softly, "The day Daine shares a bed with _two_ wolverines, _I'll _be worried. They don't even like each other when they're mating." Daine laughed and nodded.

Thayet, who had been watching all of this with great focus suddenly asked, "You died in Carthak?" It was then that Harailt knocked on the door.


	18. Chapter 18 Displacement

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce wrote it, I expanded.**

_A/N: Okay, this has a heavy duty sci-fi type explanation in it that I hope doesn't scare everybody off. I couldn't help it. That's how I envisioned it._

_**Chapter 18 – Displacement**_

The debate on antimere magic continued well into the evening after Harailt arrived. They discussed theories about the pocket and where things went when they fell in until Daine and Kit curled up in a corner and went to sleep. Earlier in the evening Jon had refreshments brought in. Everyone ate a little, but for the most part they lay forgotten next to the new map of the forest.

Harailt had been most informative on the subject, but had reserved his judgment on whether or not the chasm was the result of antimere magic until he could see it for himself. How it was hidden was an altogether different question and the various hypotheses on this were enough to make any non-mage's head spin. Still, George and Thayet stayed and talked until Numair was sure the sun would be rising soon.

He scrubbed his tired eyes with his hands and yawned deeply. Alanna tried not to giggle at him and then promptly yawned herself. "Jon, I think better when I'm not sleep-deprived. Is there any chance we can suspend this discussion until later?" he asked.

Jon smiled. He looked tired as well. "Of course," he said. Everyone who was awake stood and stretched. Harailt, Tkaa, George, and Alanna left the room first. Thayet stooped to shake Daine awake and Numair waited to walk Daine and Kitten back to Daine's room. Jon leaned over and whispered, "Why did you decide to teach her cartography?"

"I thought she was better suited for map making than any of us since she flies so much," he answered.

Jon seemed satisfied with that reason. "In case you ever think about taking up Harailt's offer, I want the chance to counter."

Numair chuckled softly. "Somewhere in my sleep starved memory, I think I learned it was poor etiquette to leave the employ of a monarch to work for one of his subjects. Of course in Ozorne's empire that might have been grounds for beheading, so I could be remembering incorrectly."

Jon laughed briefly.

"You know, Jon, you've had a look all evening like there's more on your mind than the fissure in the forest." He looked at the king expectantly.

"Before Daine flew in here to get us, we were discussing the latest news from Carthak. It isn't good. Kaddar has a rebellion on his hands and he's afraid the rebels may have joined forces with the Copper Isles. They commandeered some ships from his navy and sailed northwest with holds full of armaments. When Raoul returns from Panquesh, I'm sending him and two companies to help Port Legann. I'm not afraid of a fight, Numair, you know that. But I don't welcome it. Sometimes I think my father might have been right to reach for peace at any cost."

Numair put a hand on Jon's shoulder and squeezed. "Peace is usually a good thing, but there are prices that are too high. If asked to sacrifice the people who depend on you to maintain peace, you're better to let them fight for their freedom. I knew Kaddar would have a struggle. He wanted basically the right things, but he was too willing to cower to the fat nobles that didn't want to carry their own skirts. Those nobles will make slaves of the southern lands if we let them. Young women Daine's age will be sold as sex objects and children Roald and Kally's age will lose the right to education. Before you question yourself, remember the reasons you didn't want to be your father in the first place."

Jon smiled slightly. "Thank you. I needed that."

"When will we need to leave for Legann?"

Jon smiled more broadly. "I'll leave with Raoul. But I think I need you here until that thing is out of my forest. I keep thinking about the Spidren that fell in and wondering where it went."

Numair became aware that Daine and Thayet were standing there watching the exchange. Daine was holding Kit on one hip and Numair reached out to take the little dragon. "Come on sleepy-head, I'll walk you back to your room," he told Daine with a weary smile.

"I didn't know you could walk in your sleep, Numair," she goaded.

"I'm more awake than you are," he said teasingly. Daine grabbed her cartography kit and the three waved goodnight to Thayet and Jon and walked out into the night.

After Daine was safely escorted to her room, Numair lay on his bed staring at the ceiling and watching the dim light of the sunrise through his drawn shades. As tired as he was, he couldn't sleep. Worse still, every tiny noise in the world seemed amplified to his exhausted brain. He could hear the buzzing of the stones in his workroom. Those were the stones he had used to absorb the magic the morning the barrier broke. He heard servants wandering through the castle on their early morning routines and birds chirping a greeting to the morning. He listened to the strange questions rattling around his brain as if someone were reading them off a list: Who made the chasm? What is the chasm? Where did that spidren go? How do we destroy it? Should we destroy it? Who is Daine's father? Is she the daughter of a God? Is she the one the Goddess talked about? The list went on and on until at some point it just continued into his sleep, allowing him to dream but never to actually rest.

There was an irritating thudding in his restless sleep. It hammered at the back of his eyelids the way penetrating noises do. And then he realized it was his door and someone was knocking. He pulled himself stiffly out of bed and put on a robe.

Daine was standing at his door. "It's about time," she said. He stretched sleepily and ushered her in.

"What can I do for you, beautiful?" he asked groggily.

"Do you always flirt when you're not awake or did I just never notice before?" she asked.

He leaned back against his door for a minute before what she asked really sunk in. Now, he was awake. He tried to hide his blush. "Sorry, Magelet." He took a deep breath and attempted to put on a calm façade. "What brings you here?"

"It grew."

"What grew."

"The hole – it grew."

With alarm he said, "How much?"

"Based on my map, Harailt guesses four feet in diameter."

Numair did fast calculations in his head realizing with awe that it could take in the whole forest in 22 days if it continued the same increase daily. He automatically made the sign against evil on his chest – something he rarely did. "How long ago did Harailt discover this?"

"One hour ago. We were going to let you sleep but well..."

"It looks to be mid-day, is that correct?"

"Yes." She sighed heavily. "Numair, it will kill all the animals." She looked so forlorn that he nearly reached for her, but stopped himself.

"We will find a way to stop this, I promise. In the meantime, get them clear. Are there any nests around there that might need moved?" The soft smile on her pink lips rewarded him well. "This is the worst time to move some, though, isn't it? Many are mating or incubating eggs." Again she smiled at him.

"Harailt wanted me to tell you that he thinks it fed off the warding spell."

He contemplated that information for a moment. "Gods! That means I made it grow. And any experimenting to try to destroy it will feed it further if it fails." He sat for a moment reiterating all the questions that had run through his mind over and over in his sleep. "Did you ask the animals in the area if any of their friends had suddenly disappeared?"

"Yes," she answered with a tone that said _You knew I would._ "There have been some small ground animals that disappeared. But whether they fell in or were eaten by spidrens, it's hard to say."

"So let us assume for a moment that trapping things like spidrens is the purpose. Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you eat them you would. Do any immortals hunt one another?" He shook his head. "So is it a corral maybe? I mean, we know it isn't a friend of ours doing it, because we'd know about it. So maybe it's to corral a bunch of monsters," she suggested.

"To what end? Does the maker intend to dump us one at a time in to die in an impossible battle, or does the maker intend to release a horde of beasts on Corus at once?"

"I don't like either one," she responded, looking up at him with worried eyes.

He ruffled her curls affectionately before he realized what he was doing. "Neither do I."

Over the next three days, Harailt, Lindhall, Tkaa, Alanna and Numair ran every innocuous test they could on the chasm, trying not to feed it any more magic. In the meantime, the world seemed to be tilting toward war. Raoul returned with refugees from Panquesh, only to move out the very next day for Legann. Jon begged Alanna and Numair to let him know the moment the found an answer and he kissed Thayet goodbye and left with the Own.

Spies spotted war ships moving east from the Copper Isles and George headed back to Pirates Swoop to help prepare the coast for an attack. As the days passed, Alanna grew more and more fitful about remaining in Corus.

Onua gave up all thought of traveling to Cria and she and Daine made day trips to try and find ponies and war horses to purchase from surrounding fiefs. Numair grew increasingly anxious about the chasm and increasingly lonely for Daine's company. He tried to stay so busy that he couldn't think about it, but seemed to be losing the battle. He spent nearly as much time thinking about where Daine might be as he did trying to figure out what form of magic might mask the fissure without registering on his magical senses.

It was a beautiful spring day, five days after Jon had left for Legann when Daine and Onua stayed in Corus to begin training the horses they had managed to purchase. Numair sat in the forest staring at a chasm he could not see. A large stack of books were piled around him. Somehow he seemed to believe that if he stared at the problem while he researched it, there would be an epiphany that solved everything. Alanna came and flopped down beside him, snacking on an apple and glaring with hatred at an anomaly she couldn't really see.

Numair took a break from his reading and pulled three balls out of his pocket. He juggled them for a moment before rolling one out across the clearing. It rolled safely to the other side. The next one he bounced, and it disappeared into the invisible hole. "I think I finally understand something," he said.

Alanna stared at him as if he might be baiting her. "You better not be kidding," she growled.

"Don't get too excited. It's not going to solve this, only answer one of a dozen questions. I've been trying to figure out why one ball can roll across while the other bounces in, when they weigh exactly the same. It is as simple as that both realities exist in the same space. We can't find any debris or detritus because it hasn't been removed. It is still there."

"How can that possibly be?" she asked incredulously.

He picked a stone from his mage pack and drew a rune on it. When he could suddenly see the chasm, he smiled to himself and handed the stone to Alanna. She looked up and saw the fissure and jumped to her feet in shock. "Explain this to me?" she said with her eyes wide.

"Well that's easier said than done," he warned. "It is a dimensional displacement. Hold that stone long enough and you'll see a whole lot of things that don't belong in our world. The theory holds that two existences can actually share the same time and space without being reactive to one another. Their frequencies don't intersect. So we don't hear or see them and they don't hear or see us. We don't affect them and they don't affect us. It's one of those theories that I read and found intriguing, but I was never quite sure if I believed it until I tripped across that rune. The problem is that your own friends will begin to think you're mad if you try to explain it."

"I think I understood about half of what you just said," she remarked. "I don't really have to though, do I?"

"No. I don't fully understand it myself. It simply is. It's like asking your self how Bonedancer can fly when he has no wings or feathers. If you spend too much time thinking about it, you just get a headache. The fact remains that he does."

"Is it possible that a human did this – this displacement?"

"I don't think so. It seems like something that would need a higher magic – that of an elemental or even a god. But which god would do this and why? What would be the point? And if a god did it, are we right to try to change it?"

Alanna buried the fingers of both hands in her short red hair and stared, dumbstruck.

Numair felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Daine smiling at him. Onua and Sarge were standing there too. "I figured I should make sure you had lunch before you had to be taken to Duke Baird again for not eating," Daine said. She handed him a sandwich.

Alanna looked at what remained of her apple somewhat guiltily and said, "Duke Baird, what?"

"A few weeks back our lanky friend here nearly made him self ill by working on experiments and neglecting to eat," Onua said.

Alanna raised an eyebrow. Numair mumbled out of the side of his mouth, "Quick, hand her the stone." Alanna did.

Onua said, "Horse Lords! There it is!" The three newcomers proceeded to pass the stone between them, staring in awe at the huge hole.

"You know, Numair, not that I understand this whole displacement thing – but why can you see this from the air at all?"

"Altitude changes frequency. If you flew a few feet over it, I doubt you'd see it anyway, but we all were ten or more feet above it. Daine and I flew lower in bird form, but the shift changed our frequencies. Plus the vibrations in the ground that we feel and ignore every day probably help shape our perceptions more than we realize."

Alanna looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. Suddenly she burst into laughter.

"What?" he asked, surprised at her reaction.

"The night we discovered this – this thing, Daine said something about the way you think. I thought she was kidding. I suddenly realized she wasn't."

He turned to Daine who was blushing furiously. Mystified, he asked Alanna, "What exactly did she say?"

"Something to the effect of 'with a brain like his, it just spills over'. I don't understand this displacement theory and I don't think I want to. You read it sometime ago probably to entertain yourself."

Onua, Sarge and Daine were stifling giggles, but Numair felt a little hurt. He turned to Daine and asked, "Am I too bookish?"

"No," she said sincerely. "What she didn't say was that I like that about you. It challenges me." She smiled and he had the pounding urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He might have done it if he didn't have an audience and if he hadn't spent the last three months telling himself the hundred reasons why he could never do that. So he settled for staring far too long.

-

-

-

My Dean Koontz habits are showing a little, but I hope I didn't lose everybody.


	19. Chapter 19 Swallowed

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce set the rules, and I broke them all. Hahahahaha**

_A/N: So this is a new record. Three chapters in one day. I'm seriously obsessed. I just got to the really good part and I can't seem to stop._

_**Chapter 19 - Swallowed**_

Daine sat in on her fourth brainstorming session in seven days. The problem with suggesting that she liked the way Numair's mind worked was that he then included her on these over-cerebral arguments between him, Harailt and Lindhall. It wasn't a lie. She loved her tall, brilliant friend just the way he was. But he didn't seem to be aware that he spoke a completely different language here than in other settings. He never talked down to Daine. But somehow it seemed that these three men couldn't get together without showing off their vocabularies for one another. Daine wanted to participate and even contribute intelligently. But no one stopped to explain foreign concepts and they seemed to forget that most people had a limited number of three and four syllable words at their disposal. She yawned widely.

Numair looked at her. "Are you tired, Magelet?"

"No, Numair," she said at the end of her tether. "I'm hopelessly lost. You keep talking about theories I don't recognize and using words I don't think I've ever heard. I want to pretend I'm smart as you, but I'm not." She didn't say that she was beginning to feel hopeless about it. The pit had not grown in the last week, but no progress had been made since Numair's displacement theory which was now nine days old.

Lindhall and Harailt looked shocked at her candor. "Of course you are," Numair insisted. "Do you think we understand everything said here at any given moment?"

"You don't?" she asked, taken aback.

"Not always. Occasionally, I have to fake it until I get a concept and sometime I understand the idea but don't recognize the reference at all."

"Hush, Numair, you'll give away all our secrets," Lindhall said kindly.

"That's sweet and all, Numair, but there's no way you're half as lost as me," Daine said.

She saw three masters open their mouths to correct her grammar. Apparently all thought better of it. Numair chuckled lightly. "No, Daine, I'm probably not lost as often as you. I'm fourteen years older than you and I have spent the majority of my life in a university setting full of people talking too much and listening too little. I picked up bad habits."

Harailt chuckled lightly. "I think I should be insulted, Numair. I wish you weren't right."

Lindhall laughed, "Let me second that."

"Where did we lose you?"

"Elemental power was the last thing you said that I recognized," she answered.

"Well, you're not that lost at all, then," Lindhall said.

Shocked, she did not know how to respond. She opened her mouth and closed it again, wordlessly.

"We think this has to be elemental power, because we can't come up with a reason for a god to do this," Numair explained.

"Gods and Goddesses don't always play fair, that's a good 'nuf reason isn't it?" she remarked, thinking of the Graveyard Hag.

"What the Hag did was crudely orchestrated, but she did have a reasonable motivation," Lindhall argued.

"No, she didn't!" Daine snapped incredulously. "Her first wrong move was letting a dolt like Ozorne get away with everything he did for so long. There's no good motivation there. She just fell for sugar coated words from an acid tongue."

Harailt and Lindhall looked around as if they expected the Hag to strike her down. Numair burst into laughter. "Now that's why I asked you here, Daine, fresh perspective."

Daine probably should have been angry about his laughter. But there was so much respect in his eyes that she thought he might actually mean it. "You want a fresh thought?" she asked. All three men nodded fervently. "Maybe someone mortal or immortal borrowed power from a God or an Elemental."

Numair's eyes opened wide and his hand flew in front of his mouth.

Harailt shook his head. "That's not possible."

Daine pointed at Bonedancer who was at that moment flying away from Kit as if trying to escape. "If I did it, someone else could."

"No," Harailt argued. "The Hag gave you use of her power and elementals don't exist anymore."

"But their power was available," Numair relayed quietly. "It was released in December when the barrier fell. And anyone who could siphon off the power fromslave childrenwould know how to absorb it from there and make use of it." He looked a little green when he said it. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Lindhall and Harailt turned ghostly white.

At that moment, someone sounded the alarm and horns called every fighter to take up arms. Daine felt a waive of wrongness so powerful that she nearly vomited on the spot. "There's a horde of immortals moving in fast. Goddess protect us, I've never felt so many at once." Daine grabbed her bow and quiver and Numair picked up Kit. They flew out the door with Lindhall and Harailt close behind.

They moved toward the forest, swallowed in peasants who were fleeing toward the palace and soldiers fighting to reach the attack line. At the forest rim they found Alanna, who seemed to be giving orders. She directed Daine to join the other archers on the west side and asked Numair to do what he could in the center of the action.

"What about the chasm," Daine heard Numair ask.

"We haven't figured out how to fight it, let's use it to our advantage. Let them fall in and get trapped. It will serve them right for trying to sneak up on us in the night. Just remember where it is and don't fall in."

Daine took up position in the line where Thayet, Buri and Onua were already standing. Daine was grateful she had her long bow this time. It gave her more range and she could loose more quickly. "Kit, either stay right behind me or go back with Kally. If you do anything else you might get me or you killed, understand?" The little dragon trilled in fright and moved behind Daine. "Thayet, should you be out here?"

"My children are in that palace and my husband is a long way away. I'm going to fight for my home and no one will convince me otherwise."

Buri gave Daine a look like _I could have told you as much._ She grinned at Daine who grinned back. She saw black fire shoot toward her quiver and felt it vibrate. She experienced a surge of pride at Numair's trust in her aim.

"What was that?" Onua asked.

"Numair gave my arrows a little something extra," she answered, smiling malevolently. "Come on monsters, I've got a surprise for you," she whispered. Several of the archers around her looked at her and chuckled. Thayet put her own arrow back in her quiver and knocked one of Daine's. Daine held up two fingers so Numair knew two were coming, in case he needed to warn anyone.

The first monsters that tried to break through were probably flying monkeys, although Daine never saw them. Spelled fog rolled in (the only spell they really have) and the mages punched right through it. Archers positioned in the trees shot down the actual immortals. Hurroks were the first beast that she actually got to see. She would never know if there were too many for the archers in the trees or if their forces were that numerous. But when her first arrow hit, the hurrok exploded violently. Thayet took one next to her and shouted with glee when her arrow also caused the foe to splatter in miniscule pieces. "Beautiful and deadly," a male archer near them commented. Both women grinned.

The unfortunate thing was that most of Alanna's orders seemed to backfire. Attacks on the spur of the moment or without specific direction succeeded magnificently. But every time Alanna tried to organize the forces for a strategic assault, it was as if she had a spy over her shoulder. Lord Wyldon, the man who trained the pages and unassigned squires seemed to have similar bad luck. The siege lasted through the long hours of the night and only by the assistance of animals in spying on the approaching immortals and providing distractions, did they really gain any ground.

When the immortal numbers began to dwindle or fall back, the own and riders took after them in the dark, and a force of protectors, including Alanna, Numair, Buri, Thayet, Onua, Daine, the sixth rider group and the pages remained to guard the original front line in case any wounded beasts found a second wind or any unwounded ones were hiding in the trees. It seemed to be going well enough. Thayet moved to inner edge at the insistence of Lord Wyldon and the battle seemed to be won. And then some stormwings tried to use magic on the chasm.

A violent shrieking rip lit the air as the chasm began to grow. Daine wished she had the runed stone so she could see the new edges. She rushed backward in fear, struggling to keep track of Kit and still watch for attackers. A rumble like a quake rolled beneath them and Daine heard Buri cry out as what could only be the chasm swallowed the ground beneath her feet. Daine dived for her, shifting smoothly to a condor and praying she would have the strength to lift her K'miri friend to safety. Kit whistled in alarm and the chasm grabbed her magic and pulled. The little dragon, Daine and Buri fell into the dark unknown, leaving behind shocked friends to cry in disbelief.

When the chasm finally quit growing, a group of grief stricken fighters stared at the void. And the only thing that kept one tall mage from diving in after them, was the combined strength of Alanna, Thayet, Onua, and Lindhall.

-

-

I'm gonna' get hate mail.


	20. Chapter 20 Faith

**Disclaimer: This is Tamora Pierce's bread and butter. Don't sue me.**

**_A/_N:**_ I actually got very little hate mail, weird. If you ever wondered why Daine so faithfully said, "Numair will sort them out," over the skinners, you're about to get your answer. She figured if he could solve this, he could solve anything._

_**Chapter 20 - Faith**_

Jon stood on the parapet of the upper most rampart of Legann Castle. His spy glass was extended, but he held it at his chest, motionless. What he had just seen had been enough to frighten the most stalwart man. He signaled to Raoul of Goldenlake and though neither man would know for some time, it was this that saved their lives on a warm spring morning because the spies were not familiar with the signals the Own used to communicate.

And still, it tested the courage of his large friend. How does one face 248 oncoming stormwings without a little fright? Ozorne, the former emperor mage of Carthak had rounded up a frightening group of allies. Besides the stormwings, there were 80 fully armed warships in the bay and soldiers had been carried to their backs. Legann was surrounded and when the fighting commenced, Jon knew many of his friends and their loved ones would die. But surrender was out of the question. What they wanted was a price too high to pay, just as Numair had warned him it would be.

The scene was nearly surreal as the swarm of sparrows that Daine had sent to guard her king decended in a thick cloud. It gave the archers time to prepare, and when the birds scattered, the vile stormwings were bombarded with arrows. Despite the magic of the unnatural beasts, many arrows found their mark, dropping the immortals to the ground, and to Jon's surprise, a host of their companions fled. A cheer went up from the walls of the castle. It was only a small triumph, but when faced by the kind of army the morning had brought them, one celebrates whatever victories one gets.

By midday they were holding their own. Somehow, they seemed to do better if strategies went unvoiced. Luckily, the Tortallans were well trained and seemed to move well without much direction. It became clear that the other side was spying but the method was unknown. And much to his frustration, the fighters seemed to surround him at every turn. Jon was a knight and a good fighter. But his subjects only seemed willing to let him fight by magic. Each time he tried to take up a sword and join the battle in that fashion, a dozen soldiers stepped in front of him. He supposed he should take it as a sign that he had made the right choice, but it was wearisome.

It was nearly midnight before he was able to reach a fire to contact Alanna, only to discover she was embroiled in a fight of her own. His beloved Thayet was also apparently in the middle of it. While he should have been resting for the fight that would arrive with dawn, he worried. At nearly 3:00 a.m., a tearful Thayet reported the losses in Corus, including her own best friend, Buri, and Daine, the wildmage. Jon never slept that night. He tried to talk to Alanna and Numair, but they ignored speaking spells. Whatever had taken place up north, it was bad and he was in Legann, where he could provide no support or assistance. He would have to have faith in their abilities to protect his home.

------

If the Black God had a dungeon, Daine was sure this was what it would look like. She was trapped in what looked like an underground cave. Stormwing carcasses and flying monkey corpses littered the dirt and rock. But plenty of non-magic immortals seemed to be alive and happy to see the mortals. Spidrens, hurroks, flesh eating unicorns, and evil centaurs seemed to surround them everywhere. From the moment they lit, Buri, Daine and two members of the own who she had never been introduced to, fought. They believed they would fight until they dropped of exhaustion or simply lost. There could be no victory here.

Daine had expected to fall until she could fall no more – the way a bottomless pit was. In truth she had only fallen about fifteen feet. But the strange thing was she could look up and not see the world she had left. What's more, the ceiling of the cavern she was now inside was at least 40 feet over her head.

Kit had landed in a lifeless heap and Daine shot her anxious looks after she loosed every arrow she could find. Daine's condor form had slowed both her fall and Buri's and neither suffered so much as a sprain. The two men had not fared as well. One of them had a broken ankle and still was holding off spidrens with a spear. Daine had been left to choose between trying to fight immortals in animal form, or standing there nude with a bow and her deadly aim. She had reluctantly chosen the latter because her aim could keep the immortals at a safer distance. There was far too much panic for modesty to surface, but she missed her arm guards and found that flesh could suffer the recoil of the bow string painfully.

When the last arrow at her disposal had been used, she shifted to the form of a golden eagle and attacked with her sharp talons. As she flew, Daine began to scour the ground for more arrows. Her shifting form made the centaurs back away. They weren't certain what she was and they were intelligent enough to be worried by it.

She heard a loud crackle and saw a long bow and several spears drop through mid air and her own hand beaded quiver full of arrows followed along with a cloak. Gratefully she flew up to slow their decent and brought them softly to the ground. Despite her own logic, she flew back up toward the ceiling and tested it to see if she could fly out. She was dazed by the impact. She should have realized the hurrocks would have tried that, but she had to know for herself.

Daineflew back to the ground and shifted to human, donning the cloak – Numair's cloak. It brought her a sense of purpose as well as warming her cold skin. He would find her. He would reach her. He still believed her alive and she had to stay that way. Buri backed into her, reaching for an arrow. More weapons fell through though Daine didn't slow them this time, but it didn't matter. It seemed that most of the weapons were undamaged anyway.

Then she realized something was in her pockets – powder packs. With a grin, she pulled them out and lined them up. "I need fire," Daine said. The man with the broken ankle dropped to his knees and began to try to build one with the friction of two sticks. He must have been well practiced, because he was able to get a small flame in moments. It was enough. Daine held out an arrow and asked him to light it. She tossed a powder pack in the middle of the pressing immortals and put the flaming arrow to string. "Get down," she warned her friends, just before the concussive blast blew parts of three immortals at them. She couldn't even tell what was what – it might have been two hurrocks and a spidren, but she wasn't sure. The other immortals scattered to the far side of the cavern to regroup, leaving the four humans a moment to rest.

Daine snuggled into the cloak, which was too large, but smelled like soap and spices and a light male musk that was Numair's scent. She wanted to pull the garment to her nose and inhale deeply, but thought it might make the other's think she was mad. She pulled Kit onto her lap. The poor little dragon was barely alive after traveling through the magic draining portal. Daine couldn't help but cry. In her heart, this was her child and the outpouring of emotion brought her strongest magic to bear, healing Kit in moments and leaving Daine dizzy. She sagged against the rock at her back.

"What is all of this?" Buri asked. "It looks like it might have been sent on purpose – or is that wishful thinking?"

"No, Numair definitely sent them. This is his cloak and these are his powder packs. That's the quiver Kuri Taylor gave me for my birthday and the crossbow he gave me for midwinter. I'm not familiar with the spears or that long bow." Kit chirped sleepily and buried her nose in the cloak, sighing happily.

"Numair Salmalin?" asked the man with the broken ankle.

"Yes," Daine smiled, "He's my teacher. I'm Daine by the way and this is Buri, if you don't already know."

"I'm Isaac," he said.

"I'm Timothy," said the other man.

"I don't understand why you still have magic," Buri asked.

"Mine doesn't work the same. This doesn't seem to affect me," she answered. Then for the benefit of the men she said, "I can't make fire or anything like that. There's no gift in me, not even a little. But I can shift change, talk to animals, sense immortals, and heal animals.

"How does your teacher know we're alive?" Timothy asked.

"I'm not sure. But he was close to figuring out this hole. Right before the attack, he finally understood how it was made and maybe who made it. He will come the moment he can to get us. We only have to stay alive until then."

"How do you know that?" Isaac asked skeptically.

"Because he thinks of this little dragon as his child, just like I do," she assured and privately hoped that she might be included in that too, even if it was only that he had brotherly or fatherly feelings toward her. It would be enough to keep her going.

They heard the crackle again and another something dropped from midair. It was a cloth bound package full of bread, jerky and apples and a water skin. The others grabbed at the food. But Daine saw only the note in Numair's hand.

_-Magelet,_

_I know you are alive. But Cloud cannot sense you. I'm having trouble convincing Alanna to let me go after you. I'll need her help if we are to survive this. If you could just fly out, I believe you would have done so. I need you to send a message to Cloud. But you'll have to send your magic through the badger claw. The token of a god is used to traveling between worlds. I know it's not something you've done before. Remember that in magic the thought is the deed. Separate yourself from the soil and just imagine the fire routing through that claw. I also need to know how many of you there are and if Kit can use her magic._

_I will come for you no matter what. You have my oath._

She felt a smile spread across her face and she handed the note to Buri. She shifted to the form of a hummingbird. She wanted something small that could stop in mid air and not draw the attention of the immortals. She flew up and focused on the badger claw which seemed enormously huge and heavy right now.

She reached for Cloud with her mind, although she could not sense her at all. Behind closed eyes she imagined her copper fire spreading through her body and out the claw to broadcast to Cloud. When she was finished she flew back down through the folds of Numair's cloak and shifted back into human. She could only pray that it would work. She couldn't imagine how Numair intended to get to her. She was half afraid that he would drop through the ceiling forgetting that the antimere magic would destroy him. _He's smarter than that,_ she told herself. _He will sort this out. I'll just need to have faith in him._

------

Cloud stood at the edge of the forest with Tkaa, Numair and Alanna, though it was the last place that Alanna thought was healthy for them to be. She wanted Daine to be alive. She wanted Buri to be alive. She wanted any of the numerous soldiers that had fallen in to be alive, especially Gary's nephew Timothy, who she had given mid-winter gifts to since he was born. But unlike Numair she didn't see how it was possible.

They didn't know how deep the "pocket" was, but they did know that numerous immortals were probably waiting for snacks to fall from above. Still, after a long night watching Numair fall to pieces, she had to let him try. But she was afraid that if no answer came, he would die of grief. And still, she couldn't argue with his logic. "What don't you hear?" he had asked her. She had not known what he meant. "The animals aren't grieving," he had said. "They are looking for her, but they aren't grieving for her. She's alive, I know it in my soul." It was enough to make her wonder against her better judgment. So she had let him drop more things in that hole and now they stood in the dawn chill waiting for word from a horse.

Cloud whinnied loudly and stamped happily. Alanna turned in disbelief and joy, waiting for the translation from Tkaa.

The tall basilisk spoke in his soft voice, "I never heard Daine, but Cloud did. You must have realized their connection was stronger?"

Numair nodded and looked like he could barely contain himself. "What did she say?" He directed the question at Cloud.

Tkaa translated, "She says she knows you will find a way. She says there are four humans – Buri, Timothy, Isaac and herself -- and one dragon who is weak but can light a crystal and who misses you terribly. She says thank you for your cloak and the weapons and food and that the arrows and powder packs saved their lives. And she says you better find a way to get them out without harming yourself or she will drop you off a glacier."

There was a victorious laugh and Alanna realized it had come from her own mouth. "Don't do anything without me," she warned. "But I have to let Thayet and Gary know and I've ignored Jon far too long."

"Get Duke Baird while you're at it," Numair answered. "I've got supplies to get and then I'll meet you back here in one hour."

"You knew," she said looking into brown eyes that had clearly wept heavily.

"The Badger didn't come and feed me to his sett," he said with a shrug.

"You won't admit it yet will you?" she asked.

"If you already know, exactly why do you need me to tell you?"

She smiled softly. "I guess I don't." She started to jog back toward the palace and then turned and added, "There are no elementals to borrow power from. How can we possibly rescue them?"

"Have a little faith, Alanna. There's always a solution and luckily I've been trying to find it for almost a month."

-

-

-

She isn't rescued yet. But you knew I wouldn't kill Daine, right? Please respond.


	21. Chapter 21 Rescue Plan

**Disclaimer: This is based on Tamora Pierce's Tortall Series "The Immortals"**

_A/N: For all who asked, Daine__ didn't change her skin for the same reason she stood there and fired a bow in the nude instead of wearing fur or feathers. And for the same reason she didn't turn into something undesireable in the pond in RotG when the Tauros came after her. I mean, would he have lusted after a crocodile? I hate when people call her a Mary Sue because she does have flaws and does do stupid things occasionally. When she's stressed, she isn't always the fastest thinker on her feet. _

_**Chapter 21: The Rescue Plan**_

Numair went over the plan in his mind for a fourth time. There was so much that could go wrong. Of course, he'd have to survive for Daine to actually drop him off a glacier. He picked up the five humming gems from his work table and dropped them into his belt purse, along with hematite stones and four aquamarines, crudely cut. He also picked up two very large books and two heavy duty ropes. He stopped in Daine's room and picked up the sling she used to carry Kitten when she traveled

He was back at the forest edge studying the large books when Alanna arrived with Thayet, Onua, Sarge and Duke Baird. Numair knew Harailt and Lindhall were on their way as he had personally sent speaking spells to them. Alanna lit a fire and Jon's face appeared there. He looked as exhausted as Numair felt, though he was hard to see as it was well after dawn now.

"Jon," Numair said in greeting. The king nodded acknowledgement.

"Numair thinks he can get them out as I told you earlier," Alanna said.

"What's the plan?" Jon asked.

"I'm going to wield some elemental magic," Numair answered. He heard a gasp from in front the forest edge and realized Harailt and Lindhall had arrived.

"Exactly where do you think you're going to find that?" Jon questioned a little tersely. That was a typical reaction when he was fatigued. Numair wondered if the fight in the south was as bad as he suspected. He knew Jon wouldn't share that until this crisis was averted.

"I already have it," Numair replied, pulling the five humming stones from his belt purse. "When the barrier fell, I absorbed the magic into these stones to stop the connection between those in Corus. That much magic in the air was dangerous and I thought I might be able to rebuild the barrier at some point if the right spell were discovered. I'm afraid that won't happen now."

"Can you wield that much power, Numair, without dropping dead?" Jon asked pointedly.

"For a time. I admit I'll have to hurry and more than likely I'll need my heart started again afterward. That's why the Duke is here and Alanna, although her role will be something more essential to the actual plan."

"Alanna, you're staying unusually quiet," Jon observed.

"I haven't heard everything yet. I admit, I'm already nervous," she responded.

"Numair, sum it up quickly for me. I need to get back to the battle," Jon ordered.

Numair took a deep breath. "This is a displacement, as I explained before. The top is antimere magic and will drain anyone with gift or immortal magic, feeding the displacement to bleed more into our world. The actual pocket does not contain antimere magic. It is a place in reality but we usually can't see it. Only the lines where they overlap actually contain the magic. We're going to seal in my magic and I'll drop in. Once inside I will absorb the magic from three stones. Alanna will absorb the magic of one more and Harailt will take the last. I'll open a window and send our friends back here and then the three of us will separate the two realities back to how they are naturally meant to be. I'll be underground though, which is going to be tricky. I have a spell I learned in Carthak from the Power Codex. It makes me able to walk through walls by basically changing my frequency, similar to what happened here. They will have to pull me out, which will not be easy because the soil won't want to give to the ropes, but it will give for me. If all goes well, I come out in one piece and we get our friends back."

Jon, Alanna, Harailt, and Lindhall all looked stunned. No one spoke for a moment. "Goddess, so much can go wrong," Alanna finally said.

"Why must you still be in the cavern to move it back to its own reality?"

"Grounding – I've thought a lot about this. I even considered sending it where I sent the blood rain in Dunlath. But it must be put back where it belongs, because we don't know what kind of cataclysmic event could result from its absence. Though to us it is a mammoth anomaly, it could be holding up another city in another parallel existence. It must be returned in one piece so that it doesn't cause us further harm or destroy the other world. I need to have my feet in the soil there to feel the natural direction."

"And why are you absorbing three stones and Alanna and Harailt only absorbing one each?" Lindhall asked.

"Two reasons: first it's what each of them can wield safely and second, that's the amount I will need to move the space back where it belongs without risking the collapse of the entire forest."

"What can go wrong?" Jon asked.

"I won't lie to you, Jon. A lot could go wrong. That pit is full of immortals and when the window is opened I will have to risk letting some of them through too. Plus, I'm basing calculation for power drain off of texts that were written 400 years before I was born."

"What keeps you from being ripped to pieces like you were the last time you opened a window?"

"Daine will have to help me. But when I send her back, I'll close the window behind her. Then I'll proceed with the distortion move."

"What if I order you not to do this?" Jon asked.

Numair took a deep breath and tried not to let his anger show. "Then five loyal Tortallans die and this distortion continues to grow and collect immortals until Ozorne opens it and looses them on Corus, or the hole swallows the city."

Jon gulped air in shock. "Don't die," he said finally.

"That certainly isn't my intention."

Jon only nodded before his image disappeared.

Alanna looked at Numair, visibly shaken. "This is territory I don't know if I'm ready for. I have powerful magic yes, but I'm no scholar. And I don't understand this distortion concept at all."

"You don't have to," Numair answered. "In fact, it helps that you don't. You know your world. You are anchored by your practicality. Harailt will provide the scholarly knowledge. And Lindhall will be here to guide you. I need you in on it because of your ember. Your connection to the Goddess works like Daine's to the Badger. Energy channeled through there will allow us to talk."

"Can I do nothing more to help you?" Lindhall asked.

"Yes, I need you to bind my magic. It's going to be a complicated spell and rather draining. You need to make me invisible too."

"Why?"

"So Kitten will undo it. You see if none of my magic can bleed through, then I would not be able to break the spell on my own. I need her help and although I could ask her, she seems to be more powerful when she's indignant. This spell is going to wipe you out which is why I didn't ask you to take part in moving the displacement. You know me well enough to trap me better than anyone else."

Alanna was chewing her nails – always a bad sign. "Both exist right?"

"Right." Numair and Lindhall said together.

"And if you're underground physically when you move the other place, you'll be in the ground here."

"Yes," Numair said.

"How deep?"

"I don't yet know. I didn't ask Daine, but I think I'm best to tell you when I get there."

"You'll suffocate or get crushed by the compacted earth." Duke Baird moved in behind her in alarm.

"I won't be crushed because of the other spell. I could suffocate. You are going to have to pull me through in less than six minutes. But Cloud will help you and Daine should be up here by that time if you want any other horses for assistance. Daine might also ask some rabbits to loosen the soil around the rope. If I have the strength, I can crack the ground open, I just don't know if I'll have it left. I also don't think that Harailt, you, or Lindhall will have it to crack open the ground. If we had not sent so many mages south, we could probably have more assistance here, but we did."

Alanna pulled him aside and said, "Walk with me a minute."

He walked with her along the forest rim in silence for a moment. "What if you die?"

"Then Daine will drop my body off a glacier," he said with an ironic smile.

"I'm serious," she said.

"What I told Jon was the truth. This has to be stopped. And I can't wait around to do it until Daine and the others die in there."

"It was hard enough to let you send Michael knowing it meant sacrificing your life when you were already mortally wounded. You're standing in front of me healthy and talking about letting yourself be buried alive in the hope that you will either have the strength to break free or that we can pull you free before you run out of air." She began to curse in a long string and he waited for her to finish.

"If my choice is to let her die, then it is no choice I can make. I asked you why you needed to hear me say it if you already know. Is that what you want now? Do you want to hear that losing Daine is a mortal wound to me? Will it make it more acceptable to you?

"I'm sorry, Numair. When you get her out of there, will you tell her?"

"No. I'll wait. I don't want her by coercion. She needs to decide for herself that she loves me. If I speak she might believe she is and then …"

"And if she already is?"

"I'll drop her a hint. Does that satisfy you? We can discuss this later. The longer she's down there with those monsters the less likely I am to get her back."

When they returned to the group, Lindhall was ready to do the magic sealing spell. It took him only moments and then they tested the spell. Thayet and Onua came over and hugged him. He idly wondered if it was strange to hug someone you couldn't see. When Numair was ready to drop into the cavern, he found Sarge waiting there carrying an armload of spears.

"Where do you think you're going?" Numair asked.

"I'm going down there with you," Sarge answered in his deep bass looking past where Numair actually was.

"Why?"

"There are a lot of immortals down there and four very tired fighters. I'm going to even your odds. I have no magic so I won't be hurt. Daine is special to Onua and to me and Buri is one of my closest friends. So we go together." Sarge jumped in the pit without another word and Numair followed.

-

-

-

Please respond.


	22. Chapter 22 Going Home

**Disclaimer: This is based on the amazing work of Tamora Pierce, who I could only wish to be. Sadly, I'm not.**

_**Chapter 22 – Going Home**_

Battle had erupted again. The small group had been quiet too long while Daine rested from healing Kit and while the others ate. The spidrens had decided that the Tortallans were too enticing to ignore. Isaac was caught unaware by a blast of webbing that pinned him effectively to the stone wall of the cavern. Buri, Timothy, Daine and Kit faced an advancing number of immortals that would scare the life out of almost any fighter. And then they heard a crackle and Sarge appeared and fell from mid air. The large man rolled smoothly to keep from being injured while somehow maintaining his grip on an armload of spears.

Daine had barely a moment to admire the way Sarge came up effortlessly and threw a spear like a javelin, skewering two spidrens that were tormenting Isaac, before another crackle warned of something coming in. But she never saw what it was. Unnerved by the lack of a visible item or being dropping through, she trained her bow where she thought whatever might have fallen and saw Buri do the same. Kit moved forward curiously, then whistled shrilly, the way she always did when someone or something was invisible. Daine moved forward cautiously and saw Kit run at the someone eagerly as they flickered into view. She realized in time to keep her arrow from flying. But Buri loosed. Daine heard her own voice cry, "No!" but the arrow changed direction and flew at the nearest immortal.

"It would be a shame to kill me now, don't you think?" Numair remarked.

Buri gasped, "I'm so sorry," while Kit chirped at Numair and held her stubby forearms up. He picked her up and patted her head affectionately.

Daine grinned at him, wanting so much to put her arms around him. But a bellow from a hurrok drew her back to the fight, so she settled for a sardonic, "Good of you to drop in. Later I want to know how." She shot another couple of hurroks, still keeping one eye on Numair. She saw him set Kit carefully behind him and then pull a brightly colored gem from his pack. The gem hummed softly and the sound made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He said something quietly and she saw a greenish gold light travel from the stone into his mouth and nostrils as if he had inhaled it. She looked at him in alarm. He seemed to grow taller if that were possible and he shimmered with power that was not black like she was used to.

"Get back," he said to his friends in a voice that sounded more like two voices. Daine was not the only one who was frightened by the sound of it. Automatically all the Tortallans (except Isaac who was still webbed to the wall) moved behind him. A spiraling light left his mouth and threw the immortals violently against the back wall of the cavern. Daine could hear the sound of crushed flesh, metal, and bone as the beasts in the back of the group weredemolished by the impact.

Numair stared as if it had amazed even him. Another soft word from his lips and a spiraling light melted the spidrens into nothing. The webbing that had pinned Isaac to the wall also dissolved and he rejoined the others. Daine suddenly realized that Sarge, Buri, Timothy and Isaac were standing about 15 feet from Numair now with their mouths agape. Only she and Kit had remained nearby. He spoke again and the remaining hurroks melted, then another word destroyed the unicorns. Before long no immortals remained in the cavern.

He turned to look at Daine. The beautiful brown eyes she had grown so used now had green rings. There were threads of green in his raven hair. "I could get used to this," he said with a smile that barely resembled his own. She felt herself shrinking away.

"What is it Numair? Are you Numair?" she asked fearfully.

He looked crushed. "Yes, I'm me. I'm also elemental temporarily." He reached for her but she shrunk back further. His eyes were terrifying and he seemed to be enjoying destroying things too much. Numair always thought of the consequences. The man before her was not worrying about consequences and she was afraid.

Sarge walked cautiously forward. "You don't look like yourself, Numair," he said quietly.

"You're fair frightening," Daine agreed.

"I'm sorry," Numair apologized in the creepy double voice. "It was necessary. I need to have this to open the window to get you out. I'll take in more to move this back and then I'll put what's left away if anything remains." He looked into Daine's eyes. She felt herself shrink again. Something crossed his face that seemed almost like sorrow. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Get everyone together. It's time to go home."

Daine looked at Sarge, who smiled at her kindly. "Onua is waiting eagerly to see us both," the large man said. She couldn't help but smile.

She ushered the others together. She heard Numair and Sarge talking and she changed her ears to listen. "How's the chest?" Sarge asked him.

"Alright so far," Numair answered in nearly a whisper.

"Didn't you tell Jon you needed her for this part?"

"You're much smarter than people give you credit for, you know that? Yes I said that. But that connection is very personal and she's afraid. I won't force it on her. I think I'll be alright. I have more power than I ever imagined and it will increase when I absorb the other two stones."

"And if the window rips you in half?"

"Ssshhh," Numair hissed. "She could hear. This magic is what made this distortion. It will hold me together. Get with the others."

Daine walked quietly forward and looked up into his brown and green eyes, it wasn't her imagination, he was definitely taller. "You need me?" she asked.

"No, I can do this," he responded. Something flickered in his eyes.

She thought about how it felt to have him in her mind and how quickly it had taken hold the second time. She wondered if she focused on that if she could make the connection herself. She reached for her magic, searching for the black threads of his, but the effort stung painfully. "Daine, Magelet," she heard him calling her and she realized she was lying at his feet. She stood, swaying. "You should have warned me. I have to let you in," he explained. He steadied her.

"I'm afraid," she told him. She realized it probably wasn't necessary. She was trembling violently.

"I know that," he responded. "You should never have to be afraid of me. I hate that I've scared you. I'll be myself again soon. Until then I should be safe. But we're wasting time and I can't spare it, unless you're determined to drop me off a glacier. Go join the others."

He spoke a word and the air in front of him developed the familiar sparkling blotch that grew from full-mirror size to an opening that could easily admit Sarge. They could see Alanna and Harailt standing close on the other side. Onua was in the background with Thayet, looking nervous. They smiled when they saw the window. A second powerful word made the air hiss and crackle louder than Daine remembered from the last passage. The magic spiraled in colors of black and green-gold and a strange wind compelled them through. Daine lifted Kit into the sling that Numair had brought for her and she walked through behind Sarge, the last of the travelers. She didn't look back. She wanted to see Numair the way he was supposed to be, not like whatever he was now. The window closed behind her with a sound like a whirlwind. Daine found herself swept into a group hug between Sarge, Onua, Buri and Thayet.

When she looked up, she saw bright crystals like what Numair had absorbed in Alanna's hand and Harailt's hand. Lindhall tossed the ends of two ropes into the pit. The other ends were tied in heavy knots to a harness on Darkmoon. Cloud was standing there too, waiting for Daine to look around. –_Daine, I'm glad you're back. He did it. I'll have to remember to bite Storkman less.- _

Daine glared at the mare. _–How 'bout if you don't bite him at all? What are the ropes for?-_

_-Storkman is going to get buried alive. We have to pull him out. I was going to do it but the Lioness decided Darkmoon was better. Shows what she knows.-_ Daine's heart began to pound with fear. "Buried alive," she croaked aloud. "Goddess no!"

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and she shook it off before she realized it was Thayet. She turned to Alanna to discover that she now had the weird features of elemental. Her purple eyes had green halos and she was taller with green strands in her short red hair. "What has he done?" Daine demanded.

It was Lindhall that came to answer her. "Calm down, youngling," he soothed.

"Calm down!" she screamed incredulously. "You're going to bury Numair alive and pull him out with rope!"

"He's using the spell that lets him walk through walls so that he can come through without being crushed."

"If walls don't stop him, how do you know the ropes won't pull right through him?" she demanded skeptically.

"They're spelled. Numair thought this through completely."

"Except for the part where he needs air!" she screamed and tried to push through to Alanna.

Lindhall who had always been kind and sometimes a little scattered fixed a stern look at her and gripped her firmly so that she couldn't go any farther. "Get in the middle of this and you'll kill him. Is that what you want?"

It took all the wind right out of her. Daine's mind spiraled. She hadn't looked back at Numair. She hadn't even told him how grateful she was that he had not abandoned her. She had responded with fear like a thousand others in his life and it might be the last time she would ever see him. --_Cloud, was he afraid? Did he smell afraid?-_ She asked it in mindspeak.

It was Tahoi who answered. –_A little. But he smelled more afraid when he thought the king wouldn't let him.-_

Cloud added _–I'm not a hunter, Daine. I only know he promised he'd get you back--._

Daine heard a sound like nature crying as if a thorn were being peeled from a tender foot. And then the air howled as if it bled until swirls of Alanna's and Harailt's magic twisted with green-gold elemental power healed the wound. She didn't have to be told the pit no longer was there. She could feel the power telling her so, the same as it had when the air had been rife with power on the morning the barrier fell. From somewhere that felt impossibly far away, she could feel Numair's breath and it was ragged. She saw the last of the green-gold drift from Harailt and Alanna, dropping them back to their normal stature and Alanna said, "Hurry!"

With fear, Daine told Darkmoon to pull him out and the horse complied, struggling against the compacted soil. A sharp rumbling sound beneath her feet rattled the air, and a split in the ground appeared where two ropes descended into the deep brown loam. Darkmoon's burden became easy and soon Numair was above ground, though he was covered in dirt. He lay very still and Duke Baird rushed to him. Daine wanted to as well, but found herself being held by Onua and Sarge.

She saw magic crackle around Duke Baird's hand and it flew like a lightning bolt right into Numair's chest. He waited, shaking his head at Alanna. Daine felt tears slide down her cheeks. Numair's hand fell open and Duke Baird stared at something there in shock. He picked up whatever it was and lightning balled around his fist again. This time when he pressed it to Numair's chest it seemed to work. Numair gasped and coughed.

She heard Duke Baird say, "Salmalin, you're going to be the death of me." Alanna, Harailt and Duke Baird all chuckled in relief.

Daine stood absolutely still for a moment. Then she walked back to Cloud and climbed on her back. Kit trilled curiously from her sling. –_Get me away from here, Cloud, please— _She said in mindspeak. They rode into the forest without saying any more to one another.

-

-

-

Don't worry. There's more to come.


	23. Chapter 23 Emotions

**Disclaimer: This is based on the work of Tamora Pierce.**

_**Chapter 23 - Emotions**_

Alanna, Harailt and Numair were all taken to the infirmary at Duke Baird's orders and though Alanna assured him she was fine, he fixed her with that stern look that told her she would not be considered fine until he had declared it so. She and Harailt supported Numair as they walked. Numair was completely drained and exhausted. Alanna saw him searching for Daine, but she had left. Numair became withdrawn and never uttered a single word throughout the walk.

Alanna couldn't imagine why Daine had left. She found herself irritated with the girl. She waited impatiently for Duke Baird to give his declaration of her perfectly healthy state so that she could go. The Duke's attentions were focused on Numair though, and since he was clearly in the worst shape, that was how it should be. Alanna stepped up slyly when Duke Baird had his back turned and touched Numair with her magic. He was in terrible shape with more fresh scars from nearly being pulled apart from the force of the window and damaged heart and lungs that showed signs of a slow healing spell from Duke Baird.

The Duke turned and fixed her with a somewhat amused expression. "Questioning my healing talents, Lioness?" he asked.

"Never. I just wanted to know what you weren't sharing." She realized with a start that Numair was awake. He had been so silent that she thought he would be sleeping. "What happened down there? I thought you would connect with Daine to keep this from happening."

He merely looked at her with eyes that pleaded to be left alone. He clearly didn't want to be questioned.

Duke Baird laid a hand on Numair's head and sleep overcame him abruptly. She could see him try to fight it. But he blinked five times and drifted away. Then Duke Baird turned his attentions to her. After a moment of probing magic, he said, "You're fine."

"I could have told you that," she snipped in a sassy manner.

"If you're wondering, he wouldn't tell me either," the Duke remarked, indicating Numair. "If he hadn't had the presence of mind to put some of his essence in those aquamarines before it was tainted with the other magic, I doubt he would be around at all. He amazes me really. So much power – and yet he's just as fragile as you and me. I cannot imagine. But I wouldn't trade my healing gift for what he has. The big magic would scare me senseless."

Alanna grinned at his candor. "We all carry the sword we were meant to," she advised sagely.

"I had wanted to check all the survivors too, but I'm missing one. Any guess where Miss Sarrasri went to?"

"Maybe I should go hunt for her," she said a little coldly.

"I get the feeling I have missed something here and it might be something important to my patient. Care to fill me in?"

"It's not my secret," she answered.

"Depression is not conducive to healing," he commented slyly. "Maybe you could fix that."

He turned and walked to Harailt, leaving Alanna to stare after him. _Sometimes he's so wise it scares me,_ Alanna thought. She decided her first obligation was to go give news to Jon though.

She walked into the corridor where Thayet and Buri were passing through. Thayet was beaming at the return of her closest friend and confidant. "Alanna!" Buri and Thayet said together and laughed at the coincidence.

"How are you?" Alanna asked Buri.

"I'm good thanks to the rescue. That was some – wow – I have not seen anything like that before. Hope I don't have to again."

"I've never worked with power quite like it before either. I think I'll stick to sword-fighting," Alanna replied.

"Did you – did the elemental magic give you knowledge of spells or just more power?" Thayet asked.

"Too much power. I didn't suddenly have knowledge I didn't have before, although I've not studied as much about elemental magic as the others. Harailt really knew what he was doing. I imagine Numair would be much the same."

"He did some frightening stuff in the cavern – melted the monsters to nothing," Buri revealed.

"I know you and Harailt looked frightening. Were you aware of the height change?" Thayet questioned.

"Yes, but I didn't pay much attention to anything else," Alanna returned. "I was more focused on what I had to do."

"Your eyes had green rings in them," Thayet stated. "There were also green streaks in your hair. Harailt too."

"Numair looked like that. The added height on him made him seem giant. And the weird eyes and hair didn't help. I've never seen Daine shrink from him before," Buri observed. "But weirdest was the voice – like two people instead of one." She shuddered visibly.

"You know, we were worried about the possibility that a few immortals would come charging out of there. That must have been decided on the spur of the moment," Alanna remarked.

"I couldn't say," Buri told her. "How is he?"

"He will be alright. I was just going to go contact Jon if you'd like to come."

Thayet smiled broadly. "Yes, very much."

Once they had contacted Jon, he was eager for as many details as she could give. "I can see Buri. Did everyone else get out alright?" Gary was at his side obviously eager for news of his nephew.

"Yes, everyone made it home."

"How is Numair?"

"Resting. Baird says he will be down for a couple of days."

"How bad was it?"

"Well you know Numair. Sometimes I think he gets a thrill from testing how much he can pound on the Black God's door without getting invited in." Jon, Gary, Thayet and Buri all laughed.

"When he's rested, I think I'm going to need him, Daine and Tkaa to head south. As for you, Alanna, how long do you think you'll need before I can dispatch you somewhere?"

"Why?" she asked alarmed. "What has happened?"

"The northern commander, Sir Tennemen, is dead. The Scanrans attacked along the border in four places. I need someone I can trust to pull them together, someone better able to think on their feet. I think that's got to be you."

"If that's what you need, give me a day to rest and I'll go. I guess I'll be saying goodbye to George by fire again," she added regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Alanna. No one wants it this way."

After she left the room so that Thayet could chat with her husband, Alanna stood outside the infirmary door, trying to decide how to find Daine. She wasn't completely sure what she'd say when she did. She was angry that Daine would leave Numair when he was hurt like that, but sympathetic that Daine had been so frightened. She also tried to remember how tangled her own emotions had been at 16. That maybe wasn't the best example. In her 30s now, it was easy to look back and see that she never belonged with Jon, and yet she would never regret that time they had. She could vaguely remember how confused thoughts of love made her in her teen years. Could she really expect Daine to grow up faster than she had herself? To herself and to George, Daine and Numair seemed so perfectly matched that she found it hard to understand why they weren't already together. But then maybe others thought that about her and George back then. She was sure Eleni had known they would end up happily married.

Also, she knew that Daine could choose another path. She had heard rumors about the breakup between Daine and Perin, but had never actually confirmed any of it with the parties involved. Maybe there was good reason for Numair to hesitate in sharing his feelings with Daine. It would be wrong of her to unleash her temper on a girl who was probably behaving appropriately for her age. Daine tended to be so level-headed that it was easy to forget that she was barely sixteen.

She had stood in the hallway irresolute for nearly a quarter of an hour when a disheveled Daine slipped silently into the hallway. She was still dirty and still wearing Numair's cloak. She seemed to be walking in her own world, barely aware of her surroundings. She almost walked straight in to Alanna.

"Sorry," Daine mumbled. Her face was tear-streaked and her hair was badly tangled.

"Youngling, Duke Baird won't let you in his infirmary looking like that. Let's go get you washed up. The room I'm staying in is not far at all." Daine merely nodded.

They walked in silence. The only words spoken came when Alanna asked a servant to prepare a bath for Daine and to fetch some clothes from her room. Once she had walked into the sitting area, Alanna asked, "Where's Kit?"

"Tkaa took her," Daine responded distantly.

"You're a wreck. Want to tell me about it?"

"Did you see him? I thought …" she stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide and skin pale.

"You thought he was dead?"

The girl began to sob uncontrollably. "I was too cowardly to help and I let him – why would he do that to himself over and over? Does he want to die? I was so – so glad that he didn't leave me there. I wanted so much to be rescued that I never thought – I never imagined what he would have to do."

Alanna wrapped her arms around the girl and rocked her until the sobs subsided. Internally she chastised herself for every bad thought she had entertained earlier. "Daine, honey, we're at war. Bad things happen during wars. Numair takes chances and pushes the limits of his magic all the time. But he doesn't want to die. He just wanted you all to come home. And he didn't want to destroy some one else's home. That's why he was in the cavern to fix the displacement. He always considers the big picture and he walks the edge of danger. But he's not going to get himself killed if he can help it. In fact I have proof."

Daine wiped her eyes and looked at Alanna searchingly. "What proof?"

"Did you see what was in his hand when Duke Baird was reviving him?" Daine shook her head. "Aquamarines. He realized his essence would be tainted with the foreign magic, so he stored some in the stones before he absorbed the elemental magic. When the Duke saw, he nearly laughed. Until then, we thought he was too far gone to save. But you see? He always intended to survive. He won't leave if he can help it."

Daine looked at Alanna a little hopefully and Alanna kissed the top of her curly head. "Go get cleaned up and I'll take you to him."

She was amazed at how fast Daine scrubbed and dressed. The two women walked to the infirmary together and entered quietly. Numair was still lying on the same pallet, sleeping soundly. Alanna saw Daine slip a small hand into his large one and he opened his eyes groggily and smiled at her. "There you are, Magelet. I missed you." He closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep. Daine settled in as if she intended to stay for awhile.

Alanna looked up and saw Duke Baird smile at her and wink. He knew somehow and like herself he didn't intend to interfere. Love would lead these two together at some point. Some things are just meant to be and this was one of them.


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: This alas is not mine. Though the plot line was mostly my creation, most of the characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce.**

_**Chapter 24 - Epilogue**_

Numair slept for most of two days and Daine stayed close. She attended to chores and helped Alanna pack. But spare moments were spent in the infirmary. She stopped by at mid-day two days after she had returned from the cavern and found Numair sitting on his pallet completely dressed, making lights appear from Kit's crystal. The little dragon chirped delightedly.

Daine cursed silently. She had hoped to be there when he woke up to make up for leaving him that morning in the forest. He smiled shyly at her, confirming what she already feared – he remembered she had run like a frightened child.

"You look much better," she started, ignoring the small part of her that still wanted to yell at him for risking his life that way.

"You should tell Duke Baird that. I apparently cannot leave until he pronounces me healed." He had spoken softly and hesitantly, the way he did when they first met. She wondered if she would be best to start up a conversation on hair ties.

"Numair, I'm sorry I…"

"Don't, please. Magelet, it's okay." He smiled, although she thought it looked forced.

"Alanna had to go. She said you should contact her by fire when you woke up so she can yell at you properly." That made him chuckle.

"It's good to know there are some things a man can always count on – snow in the Winter, rain in the Spring, the Lioness' temper…"

Daine giggled lightly. "You make her sound like a force of nature."

"Magelet, she _is_ a force of nature, just like you."

"Me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, you," he replied, "but I never said it was a bad thing." They sat in silence for a minute and he seemed to think it was best to change the subject. "Does Jon want us in Legann?"

"Eventually," Daine answered. "But there are stops along the way – a couple of 'mysteries' he wants you to look into and some scouting he'd like me to do in bird form. He also asked me for more maps."

Numair sighed heavily. "War waits for no one"

There were many questions she wanted to ask him. Would he eventually kill himself trying to help her? Would this tension remain between them? Would he ever let her apologize for running away? Could he someday see her as more than a friend? She asked none of them. Silence lengthened.

"When do you think you will be ready to leave?" she questioned finally.

"That's up to Duke Baird. You aren't planning to leave without me are you?"

"No, we go together."

"I'm glad. I should be there to be over-protective," he said lightly. She burst into laughter.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who needs looking after. You get in so much trouble without me there to look after you."

He chuckled. "You neglected to mention that it's usually while I'm trying to get you back safely."

She waved her hand as if to say _details, details._

Duke Baird walked over at that moment drawing the attention of both. He smiled at Daine and said. "Back again? When I send him away I'm going to miss your visits." Numair turned to look at her again with an unreadable expression.

"Kit refused to leave him. I hope I haven't made a pest of myself," she replied. She looked at Numair to see if he would know she was lying.

"Never," Duke Baird answered. He was probing Numair with his magic. "And you seem completely recovered," he told Numair. "Try not to come back for awhile."

"Yes, Sir," Numair responded promptly. He patted Kit's head again, fondly.

"Can we walk you back to your rooms," Daine asked, indicating herself and Kit. "I can fill you in on what Jon has in store for us."

"Yes, of course," he returned. He stopped to thank the Duke and shook his hand. And then they left the infirmary. They walked in silence until they spied Onua and Sarge kissing in the garden. The two had apparently forgotten they could be seen through the palace windows. Daine and Numair grinned at one another. After that Daine briefly filled him in on the mission.

When they reached Numair's door, he stopped and stared down at her. "Daine, I am sorry I frightened you in the cavern," he said. She realized with horror that he was apologizing when he wouldn't let her. She started to shake her head at him. "I – It was bound to happen. I scare everybody sooner or later. But I'm glad you came back. You are important to me."

It stopped her cold. _You are important to me – what did that mean? _But before she could ask he opened his door. "I'll see you in a couple hours," he said patting Kit on the head once more. "I'll get packed and we'll go contact Jon together. Tkaa should be there too." He walked in his room, waved and closed the door.

She stood there for nearly five minutes before she decided to go pack her things. Kit was important to him and that's probably the same feeling he had toward her. At least they would be together for the next few weeks and maybe longer. She would probably see more of him than she had since midwinter. They would be fighting and it would be hard, but at least she could see him – and that was something.

-

-

The End

Don't miss the next story in the series – "Taken" It will parallel RotG but from Numair's POV. I'll start it soon.


End file.
